AWC
by DigiConjurer
Summary: AWC, or Alternate World Collective is a series of weekly short stories exploring the digimon multiverse that never was. In other the words, the alternate worlds...
1. Seconds

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Alternate Worlds Collective

World #1

Seconds

* * *

Character: TK Takaishi

Universe: 02; 25 years later

* * *

TK looked down towards the ground from the balcony. Only a few hours before, he was out of town negotiating with a publisher on a book deal. It was only after the fact, did he come here to survey the damage done.

"She will be down there, I just know it." He thought, making his way towards the door. Below him, stood the charred remnants of a park. Once, that had been Kari's favorite park. Heck, it had been a favorite among many humans. Now, all that remained were some charred ashes and a few corpses. The area surrounding the park was just the same, charred and burned. Only hours before, that area had probably been a forest where many digimon and humans had played hide and seek.

This whole kerfuffle was started over an orange. It wasn't that special, just a normal piece of fruit one could easily buy from a supermarket. Yet, it was all it took. In a matter of seconds, a beautiful park, was now just a burnt piece of earth in the middle of an untouched city.

"God, please let some trace of her be there." He whispered as he climbed down the stairs, two at a time. His heartbeat intensified as the destination got closer and closer. Somehow, multiple digimon managed to reach ultimate and mega levels. Images flooded into his mind and he began to hyperventilate. At first it was just an assortment of rookie digimon. The only notable ones, were some weird turtle thing and a scorpion covered in green feathers. But, the images morphed into something far more scarier. Immediately after, he was faced withWarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, LadyDevimon, Piedmon, even some really overdressed woman with long black hair he was seeing for the first time. He stopped halfway down the steps. They were just images, nothing to fear at all.

"She'll be all right, there is still a chance." He thought, turning and heading towards the door. He took the door out, taking a second to let his breathing return to normal. Afterwards, he headed straight towards the former park. It was there this whole conflict had boiled over. All around, fighting among the humans and digimon of the area broke out, only to cease in a matter of seconds after a massive explosion. Said explosion, could be seen outside of town. "No, she can't be dead..."

The chosen of hope fell to his knees. Any trace of Kari and/or Gatomon had been destroyed in the resulting blast of the battle. He quickly got back up, brushing any tears he had off his face. Any evidence that the area in question even was a park, probably no longer existed.

"Who did this! Show yourselves!" He slammed his fist into the tree, only for it to disintegrate into a pile of ashes. If he had been seconds faster, none of this would have happened. Kari, along with everyone else there, would still be alive. His gaze focused on a nearby bush. Unlike everything else here, it had managed to remain unscathed among the burnt area, somehow "dodging" the blast. As he stared at it, the bush began to "morph". Instead of it being a bush, it was now Kari. There was still a chance. TK ran over to "her", only to find himself hugging a bush. He sighed. After the dust settled, the fighting stopped. After that, no one cared. No one came to mourn those lost in the blood. No. They were more interested in their digimon

"What did I do deserve this?" He waited, hoping for an answer to come down from the heavens. So, he stood there, looking around the park. They had brought peace to two worlds, multiple times. On multiple occasions, they had made sure the city wasn't destroyed. This was how they were repaid. "What did Kari, no all these people deserve to receive the faith you have given upon them today?!"

He threw his D-3 to the ground, walking away. He wouldn't need it anymore. It had been with him all this time, creating more trouble than it's worth.

* * *

Notes:

Hopefully, you enjoyed. If you did, a review and/or a suggestion would be nice and really help.


	2. Demonic Paradox

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Character/'s: Lilithmon (Xros War)

Universe/'s: Digimon Xros Wars; Season 1

Series: A very WTF collection #1/Lilithmon's Xros Adventure #1

Notes: Very modified Xros War with some stuff from the manga thrown in. Inspired by Haiyore! Nyaruko-san.

* * *

Chapter 2

Paradox

Lilithmon opened her eyes. Instead of the cramped halls of the Bagra Empire base, an endless field stretched out before her. In the distance, a small village stood. After taking in her surroundings, she checked herself out. What followed, was a string of obscenities, threats, insults and put-downs directed towards the author. Thankfully, she was muted during that short period.

"Seriously, what have I even done to deserve this fate?" The lord of lust thought as she did a proper examination of herself. Instead of her purple and black outfit that made her look overdressed and truly impractical in battle, the digimon was now dressed in a purple spaghetti strap tank top and matching skirt. A pair of pink very short high heels covered her feet and a gray purse laid beside her.

The digimon dug through the bag, finally some large rectangular device and a second, much smaller one. The first device appeared to be similar to the one that boy with the goggles had. The only difference, was the purple and gold appearance compared to the boy's red and silver one. The other device, she was able open up. This revealed a bunch of buttons labelled with numbers on the bottom half and a piece of glass on the top portion. The other side of the device, was covered in silver metal. As she messed with it, a loud ringing erupted from it.

"Seriously?" Lilithmon thought, throwing the device onto the ground. Somehow, the device managed to stay in one piece, even though she had hoped for it to fall off a cliff. Sadly, there were no cliffs in the vicinity of her current location. The digimon picked the phone up, eventually getting the device to stop ringing.

"Hello, Lia." A voice greeted, "Lia" just about ready to throw the phone into something. Judging from the voice, it was probably a young girl, maybe a teenage one at the latest. She was probably cocky and an underestimating of her foes, judging from her current situation. "Also, this is the part where you speak into the phone."

Lia only sighed, making her way towards the village.

"What is the meaning of this?" She snarled, only to get laughter on the other end.

"Beat the Seven Demon Lords and I'll tell, you powerless little thing." Lia stopped, wondering what the mysterious voice was even talking about. She was Lilithmon, the demon lord of lust! How could this person be so ignorant? She was one the anti of light. Now here she was, a "human" forced to play a mysterious game. "Is that so?"

"Then show yourself!" At this point, the village was in view and the caller hung up. Our main protagonist stuffed both devices back into the purse and headed off. Village was probably the wrong word to describe the area. More of, a bunch of toppled buildings with a figure doing something to the occupants.

"Help!" A voice shouted, probably coming from the village.

She looked around, noticing a small bluish white thing screaming for help. She immediately headed straight towards the voice of distress, either out of curiosity or just pure boredom. The voice was revealed to be some seal, getting beaten by a figure with fourteen hands. The figure immediately took notice, slamming all its hands into the creature. It towered over both her and the buildings by a few feet. Bulging muscles were on full display with no sign of a shirt. He was wearing a pair of pants, for some reason.

"Leave it alone!" She shouted, pointing her large rectangle at it. The figure only laughed, knocking her against a building. Lia only snarled, slamming her fist into the device.

"Pitiful insect." The figure taunted, watching the opponent get up. "For being the personification of lust, you barely fit the bill. Even if you did, they wouldn't let you do your job."

"Then what do you personify then?" Lia accused as the figure just stood there. As it stood there, she carefully sneaked over to seal. "Are you all right?"

"No…" The digimon whimpered, getting pulled out of the rubble by its new master. "That's Cylusemon, the one o-"

Before the seal could finish his statement, "Cylusemon" noticed the duo.

"Cylusemon, the one of rage." Cylusemon announced as Lia took a deep breath, looking down at the device still in her hand. "And, the one who will snuff lust from this realm, by order of supreme goddess Norn!"

 _Scanning..._

 **Cylusemon**

 **Mega, Virus**

 **Special Moves: Cyluse Knuckle, 1000 Fists**

 **.**

 **Lia: You realise you have a remainder with your 1000 fists?**

 **Cylusemon: Yeah?**

 **Lia: I don't think you can punch a remainder.**

Lia took a second deep breath. What was that trick that boy used? Digi-something? Digi-Xros, probably. But, the boy had a whole assortment of digimon to use. She had a seal and her, technically. It was worth a shot, judging from the point she was currently at.

"Digi-Xros!" She announced, causing a bright light to engulf her and the seal.

 **Lia Digi-Xros too… Lia X2!**

 **Lia X2**

 **Rookie, Xros/Infusion**

 **Special Moves: SCQC**

 **.**

 **Lia: Seriously?**

 **Unnamed digimon: What did you expect?**

 **Lia: Something to reinforce the lust theme.**

 **TripleQuestionmarks: Sometimes, things don't work out.**

 **Lia: Who the heck are you?**

 **TripleQuestionmarks: You'll just have to wait and see...**

After the bright light disappeared, was Lia dressed in a blue variant of her current outfit.

"Now, sex?" Lia X2 Cylusemon laughed.

"All you did was change your clothes." Cylusemon answered and Lia kicked him. "I don't think that counts as a fusion."

 **1000 Fists!**

The hands headed towards her. Lia X2 braced for the impact. Then, an idea came to her. It was crazy, but it might just work.

 **SCQC!**

The former lilithmon ducked, slamming her legs into the much taller man. She then followed that up with a rock shot from her mouth.

"Maybe I'm part Yoshi." The fused duo thought as Cylusemon fell over.

"You win this time." Their opponent announced and teleported away. As he did that, Lia X2 splitted back to Lia and the seal. The two stood there, surveying the damages.

"Sorry about all this." The seal digimon explained, clearing its throat. "I'm Karotosmon."

Karotosmon

Rookie, Vaccine

Special Moves: Earth Throw

.

Lia: What took you so long?

Karotosmon: We got caught in a battle.

Lia: True. But at the very least, introduce yourself!

"Now that's done…" Lia added, her gaze focusing on Karatosmon. "Where do we go next?"

"We search for more teammates, I guess." Karatosmon answered as the two headed away from the village.

Lia looked back towards the field. She would get to the bottom of this, no matter what it took. Unbeknownst to the duo, a figure watched. The figure preferred to dress light, judging from the creamy white colored cloak and hood, similar to those worn by the members of Dark Blades. Yet, a pair of dark red eyes and a twisted smile stuck out.

"Continue on, you little pest." The figure whispered, pulling a longsword. "Keep your eyes towards your destination, never taking the time to appreciate the past."

It chuckled, doing a few sword slashes against a few imaginary enemies as a second figure watched. Like the first, she was dressed in a similar cloak and hood as the first figure. Yet, a magical wand was held tight in right hand. It wasn't that special, just a cyan stick with a short yellow blade.

"Mistress, when will it be destruction time?" The second figure inquired as they continued to watch Lia and her seal.

"Soon." The other figure answered, causing the second to clap its hands. "Then, everything they've built over this year, shall fall to pieces..."

* * *

Notes:

This waCsn't the origHinal plAn fOr the chaSpter. Originally, it was suppIosed to be the xros warS group vs the seven demon lords. But, it sCort Of Morphed Into what you seNe todGay.

Ie woy enjoud, roviws ond suggstions aoe elcoe!

Uh... something isn't right. That wasn't supposed to happen. The notes aren't supposed to be this garbled up. Oh f***...


	3. Light

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Character/'s: Rika Nonaka

Universe/'s: Tamers; After Runaway Locomon

Series/'s: None

Notes: Can you find the connection?

* * *

Chapter 3

Light

Rika looked down at the ground. Just another day in paradise for her, one in which that came with a cost. She had lost of track of many things over the years, funerals being one of those things. No matter how many times she had been, it still felt like the first. Just when she thought things would be alright, fate would flip the coin on its head. She sighed, making her way back home. Not that it was supposed to matter to her according to Ryo. She had served her job and that was all that mattered in that moment. Nothing else could get in the way of _their_ mission. She made her way across the street, watching some children play with their dolls on the sidewalk. To them, it was life as usual, living blissfully unaware of their coming faith. Maybe, they would be the people she would have to work with next.

That was the weirdest thing about all of this. No two adventures were ever the same. Always, there was one small difference to be found. Whether it be a piece of advertising with a slight difference from the last one or just some new digimon they had to face down. And yet, she never liked that part of it. With each rebirth, it became harder to care about the world around her. All the care she did have left, was focused on one thing only. At first glance, the object in question didn't seem that special. It was just a small photograph of a blonde hair boy wearing a fisherman's cap. And yet, it was all she had left. She pulled the photo out for a brief second after getting to the other side, cracking a smile for a brief second before continuing on. Eventually, she would see him again. And when that day happened, she would cut her ties from. Until then, her home had just came into view. She would have only a few minutes to gather her stuff and return to Ryo. Then, it would start once again. This time, she had packed ahead, but had forgot something in the process. The tamer debated in her mind whether or not she had done it purposely. Maybe she had, in order to get one last look at her home. Not that she cared for the people she called her "parents". They were just absentee kind, never really caring until the end, when it was too late. Had Renamon been there, she would have struck up a little conversation, maybe talk about the good old days. But, like all digimon, the fox anthro had drifted away to the digital world. One of these days, the two would probably meet again, possibly in different forms.

She took a deep breath, pushing the gates open and making her way to her room. Inside, the tamer had kept it pretty clean, other than two Gatomon plushies. One was the traditional white gatomon with a tail ring, the other was jet black with no tail ring. Both had slight burns and were covered in dirt, yet looked undamaged. After grabbing both plushies, Rika stuffed them into her bag and headed out. She had Outside, Ryo was waiting her.

"Ready to go, princess?" The boy inquired and Rika sighed. She gave a slight nod and carefully stuffed her D-Arc into her bag. It was one of the few souvenirs

"Yes, Ryo." She whispered, a bright light engulfing her and the time traveler. A few seconds later, the two were gone...


	4. Tai of Witchelny

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Character: Tai Kamiya

Series: The Twelve Realms

Universe: Adventure

* * *

Chapter 4

Tai of WitcheIny

"Tai… Tai, you hoo!"

Tai opened his eyes. His head felt like someone had slammed a barrel of bricks on it and a small orange flame with hands laid on his stomach. The boy only rolled backwards, wondering what the heck was going on. Either he had taken a nap after eating camp food, someone had slipped him some drugs while he was sleeping or he was in a nightmare. Even then, it could of have been a mix of all three. You could never really know with these kind of things. Tai then slapped himself, knocking himself further down the hill. The flame followed right behind, its blue orbs always focused on him. For some reason, it's mouth had been sewn shut with whitish gray string. Yet, that didn't stop it from speaking, somehow. He took a deep breath, taking his surroundings in. He was laying on a hill, the landmass of which was floating up in the air. A few purple cat things casually flew by, blissfully unaware of the boy watching them. In the distance, a large mountain stood, only to disappear.

"Tai!" He turned around, finding the living flame thing floating over to him. "There you are! I thought I lost you."

"Who the heck are you?" Tai accused and the creature laughed.

"You can call me, Loli." Loli explained, giving Tai a wink. The chosen only stared blankly towards this… whatever it was. "The word is digimon."

"Next question. Where am I?" Loli rolled its eyes, heading up the hill. Tai only stood there, watching the digimon. Above him, a pinkish cyan sky hung and green cotton candy floated along. He was still debating this whole dream thing. He remembered having a similar dream, but with someone named "Agumon" and the world wasn't anything like this at all. It made more "sense". Landmasses weren't floating up in mid-air and the cats didn't have wings. While there were some weird stuff, like vending machines filled with slugs and useless phone booths, they were just small details to enhance the journey. He and six or other people traveled around, slaying whatever threatened them. Those were the days. Or would have, if it wasn't a dream. This adventure was probably a dream as well, judging from the sheer insanity of this place. Eventually, he made his way up the hill, finding Loli still waiting there.

"Took you long enough." Loli remarked as the two stood there.

"You still haven't answered my question." Tai answered and stared into the horizon. In the distance, similar hills were just floating there. Unlike this one however, the only people on them appeared to be teenage girls dressed in sundresses and sandals. Thankfully, they were all dressed in what seemed to be every color under the sun, making them quite easy to distinguish. Loli then turned to face the boy.

"What is your goal?" It asked, only to receive another blank stare from the human.

"What do you mean?" Tai remarked, only for Loli to attempt to facepalm.

"You know, what you strive for." Tai continued to stare, looking out towards the girls. The girls shattered, their energies heading straight into Loli. The small flare was quickly engulfed in red light. The light disappeared, revealing a teenage girl, dressed similarly to those who stood on the other hills. Yet, instead of the sundress, she now wore a red gown. A halberd hung on her back, while long brunette hair trailed down to her waist. Her large blue eyes stared towards him.

"Ready to go?" The boy inquired, taking a quick glance down at himself. Instead of his usual blue t-shirt and brown shorts, a brown cloak was now draped over him. For some reason, there was matching hood attached to it. A long brown staff topped with a dragon head was gripped in his left hand.

"Where?" Loli answered and Tai laughed.

"To the other realms, of course." Tai slammed his staff down, creating a portal in mid-air. He made a slight glance towards his partner, who was staring blankly towards him. "Just go with it."

"If you say so." The two stepped to the edge of the cliff, jumping in...

* * *

Notes:

This is the first fic (I know of) to take place here. Not that it's much of an accomplishment, just interesting to think about.

Brief history of WitcheIny- Basically, this place is an alternate dimension to the digital world, mostly home to digimon who practice in sorcery. In other words, Wizardmon, Witchmon, Mistymon and Scorcerymon along with any variants. Scorcessmon can be found there, but only in this version of the dimension. The only other thing that is really known is that a digimon by the name of MedievalDukemon saving the realm from invaders. Other than that, the realm sort of sits in the dustbin of the multiverse, rarely seen or talked about with in the digimon fandom.


	5. Davis of The Beginning

Character: Davis

Series: The Twelve Realms

Universe: A day before before 02's start

* * *

Chapter 5

Davis of The Begininng

Gray. All around him. It was the only thing he could even see at the moment. Not even his body could be seen at the moment.

"Now what?" Our protagonist thought, catching a glimpse of something in the distance. It appeared to be a large oak tree, but someone had taken the time to carve a face into it. He slowly approached, making sure the gray he was stepping on didn't sink down and take him away to who knows where. As he approached, a weird feeling came over him. It was like that feeling when your foot fell asleep, only he was feeling it across his entire body for some reason. He took a deep breath, continuing on his way. As the tree got closer, the feeling only grew in power. Strangely, the grey began to give way to white sands and a light blue sky overhead. A few palm trees stood, ready for someone to take their coconuts. Not that our main protagonist was in the mood for said fruit, mostly an idea for a later time. He walked up to the tree and circled around until he reached the side of the face.

"I've been waiting for you, Davis." The tree whispered and the boy looked back. "I am the tree of truth."

"Huh?" Davis answered, making a glance down at himself. He was now dressed in a brown tunic and boots, with a set of broadswords on his bakc.

"You have been chosen for a great adventure, one that will take you farther than you could ever dream."

"Then why am I here?"

"Nostalgia perhaps, maybe faith."

Davis turned to face the screen. There seemed to be something off with this world, but he couldn't put his finger on what.

"Is there some inside joke that the author has hidden in here?" Davis announced, getting no response from the other side.

"Moving on," The tree explained, a blue hawk flew out of its branches and onto the boy's shoulder. "This Ka'yona the second, your hawk."

"That's the stupidest name I've ever heard!"

"I know. But, that's how it works around here."

Davis took a deep breath, pulling both broadswords off his back. After doing so, a target dummy appeared. He slammed his broadswords into the dummy, followed by Ka'yona II gouged the top of the dummy. After, the dummy moved into the water. At first, Davis headed full force towards this new target, only to reach the water and get sent back. After the fifth or sixth attempt, Ka'yona II decided to just fly to the target and bite.

"Good, very good." The tree answered and Davis bowed. "Now, it is time to go."

"What?" The boy answered and the tree laughed.

"You must find the others, chosen."

Davis only sighed as a portal appeared.

"Now go."

The boy and his bird headed through, ready for whatever laid upon them.


	6. Two Numbskulls

Characters: Chaos & Author Chibi doll (Just Chibi)

Universe: Digitalverse

Notes:

Took to me too long...

* * *

Chapter 6

Chibi & Chaos destroy A Different 01 pt 1

Chaos only sighed. Gone was her hole in the ground, replaced by a two story house. The exterior was made of sandstone, with the interior continuing the theme.

"Valia, what is the meaning of this?!" Chaos shouted, only for the author chibi thing to appear. For some reason, he was pulling a large bag around him. "What do you want?"

The chibi pulled a note out of his pocket, handing it to the villain of this fic. Strangely, Chaos decided not to kill the chibi with the bag.

In exchange for living a little bit longer,

You and Chibi will destroy a world. Everything you need is in the bag.

-The author

P.S: Please don't kill each other.

Chaos only rolled her eyes, snatching the bag from her companion. Chibi then flipped her off, which didn't faze Chaos at all. So, she stabbed the doll chibi thing.

"Both of you!"

The two celestial beings turned around, finding Valia carrying a bat.

"It's only 6 am!" The surprisingly sober ruler of Heck announced, swinging the bat into Chaos.

"You little." Chaos announced, only for a beer bottle to slam into her head. The "villain" slumped over, only for Chibi to grab onto her and head off.

When Chaos returned to her senses, the two found themselves in the digital world. Not the digitalverse's digital world, mind you. More of, it appeared to be an attempt to replicate File Island. Or would be, if the candy trees and large mushrooms weren't there.

"Is this it?" The crazed cosmic being announced, only for her miniature companion to roll his eyes and hold a sign.

No, were totally in just a piece of a much larger world

"Really?"

No, you idiot!

"You don't have to be so rude!"

Chibi only rolled his eyes, snatching the sack back from Chaos, only for it to open up. What followed, was a bunch of "soldiers of fortune" popping out. In actuality,

"This is definitely not the human world." Kiyo announced, only for a jalopy to kill Chaos instantly. Chibi only sighed. Today wasn't going to be one of those days...


	7. Lost voice tape of Tri PV 2

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Characters: 01 Digidestined

Series: None

World: Tri Movie #1

Notes: Abridged version of Tri PV 2.

* * *

Chapter 7

Lost Voice Tape of Tri PV 2

0:12-0:25:

Tai: Hello Again!

Matt: Whatever.

Sora: Good to s- Whoa!

Izzy: Almost finish- f***!

Mimi: I'm heading back!

Joe: This is a damn fine piece of literature!

TK: What was that, Kari?

Kari: Uh… nothing, nothing at all.

0:25:

Unnamed man #1: Now what do they want? First it's 2 billion sandwiches, then it's those little ice cream sandwich things. What next?

0:28:

Unnamed man #2: Yes, I got the map to candy mountain. Now what

Cody: What? Were you expecting something witty?

0:30:

Tai: Liquid Courage, the drink of choice of all goggleheads.

0:32:

Sora: This is my paycheck? I was told I was getting twice as much.

0:35:

Izzy: Stupid phone! I was just about to beat my high score in flappymon!

0:37:

Matt: If you're Jun, go away. I'm still mad about DA03 chapter 10!

0:39:

Kari: Real cute, Gatomon. Now I can't sell you for a fortune!  
0:41:

TK: Oh hi, viewer. You're probably wondering what the f*** is going on. Personally, I have no clue.

0:43:

Mimi: Good, my disguise is working! No one would suspect I'm actually a plant monster digimon thing!

0:47:

Joe: That fallout 4 trailer got taken off of Pornhub, oh well.

0:48-0:51:

Unknown boy: ...And that is why I'm awesome.

Tai: Cool Story, Bro.

0:57:

Ken: No, I will not make a sextape with you, Varia.  
1:00:

Unknown girl #1: Nobody would ever suspect we would be hiding under a bridge.

Unknown digimon: This is the plan since fishing from hot air balloons!

1:02:

Unknown girl #2: Call me, Non Canon.

1:06-1:17:

Agumon: Leap frog time!

Gabumon: Still no nudity allowed!

Biyomon: Give me a Y!

Tentomon: Nade Nade!

Palmon: Roar!

Gomamon: Am I in the shot?

Patamon: I'm going to kill you.

Gatomon: Can Kari please have a personality this time?  
1:30-1:40:

Greymon: Give me five!

Kuwagamon: You've already taken all of money.


	8. A helping hand on the stairs of life

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Character: Koichi Kimura

Series: None

Universe: Frontier

Notes:

Of all the series, Frontier is the one I've watched the least. I'm not really sure why, but I guess that's how the cookie crumbles.

* * *

Chapter 8

Helping Hand

Koichi only sighed.

Once again, the stairs had beaten him. The "warrior of shadows" had lost track of how many times the orange-colored steps had beaten him. Even then, it was always the same step that brought him down. Never was it the one before or the one after it, always that exact step in the middle of the sequence of the stairs. In a way, it was if the gods were taunting him now. He could see it now. Opanimon, dressed in a humongous white gown decorated with all sort of little details that you would probably need a magnifying glass to discover. You know, the tvtropes definition of costume porn. Beside her, would be Sheraphimon, who was doing his best impression of Nelson Muntz from The Simpson. Finally, Kerpymon, I mean Cheubimon, was off in a bar, bitching about Digimon Fusion and how they changed his name. Occasionally, they would be joined by the sovereigns, who were bitching over who got the biggest slice of the cake for their 456th birthday party. Heck, even Yggdrasil was there, lamenting/complaining about her imprisonment. Even then, among all of that, they would occasionally poke fun of him as well. They would call him useless and broken and mock him for always failing to clear that step within the stairs.

He took a deep breath. All that was left to do was wait. Only then, his path could continue on. People passed by on the steps, not even giving him a second glance at all. To them, he was just a ghost, not even good enough for a slight glance. To those people, it wouldn't have changed anything on their bright blinky phones. Age, gender, race never changed it, only giving the same result. If they didn't, he probably wouldn't be laying on the steps. The world around him began to darken, taking on a saturated state. Black hands phased out of the walls, ready to take them in.

"This is it." He thought, closing his eyes and waited. One second passed, then two, finally three. Koichi opened his eyes back up. Standing before him, was a boy about his age. He was dressed in a yellow t-shirt with an unbuttoned red vest over it. On the t-shirt, was a black version for the symbol of fire. Strangely, the boy then decided upon an olive green pair of pants with red and orange shoes. Finishing off the look, was a large greenish yellow hat with a pair of scuba goggles strapped to it with some reddish brown slightly spiky hair under it, complimenting his auburn eyes.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked and held his hand out.

"I've been better." The warrior of shadows whispered, grabbing hold of his savior's hand and stood up. He was a little bit shaky for a few seconds, but managed to keep his balance after that. "Thanks."

Koichi slowly made his way down the stairs, making sure not to trip.

"No prob."

The boy followed right behind, also making sure not to trip. Strangely, the two failed to notice the black D-tector laying on the step. Not that either one of them would of have really needed it...


	9. Tri PV 3 Abridged

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Characters: 01 Digidestined

Series: Tri Abridged

World: Tri

Notes: Tri PV 3 abridged. _Italics_ for the characters voices.

* * *

Chapter 9

Tri PV 3 abridged

0:00-0:10:

 _Matt: How dare you, Tai! I was hoping to have daiquiris with Garurumon! Now I can't!_

 _Tai: Off to potions class, potter._

Tai: Come out here, you shank!

Unknown girl: First law of quantum physics, motherfucker!

0:14:

Greymon: Surprise!

 _Sora: Like, what's the number for 911?_

0:17-0:20:

 _Kari: Now my monokuma, destroy him!_

Tai: Ow out's daom gud liuqud urage!

 _TK: Kari, just sto- ow!_

Kari: Oh come on!

TK: On your right, a black cat and a high schooler from hope's peak plan to mug me. We'll just pretend they're not there.

0:21-0:25

 _Joe: Mimi, why do you look so much like your partner?_

Kuwagamon: So, How do you like my "ninja driving a landmaster" impression

Greymon: I hated, hated, hated, hated your impression.

0:27-0:30:

 _Mimi: I have no clue what you're talking about!_

Greymon: Can't you show someone else for once?  
0:31-0:32:

 _Izzy: How dare they steal my data. No matter, my creations will extinguish that stupid jester and her allies._

0:33-0:37:

 _Himekawa: What, were you expecting Ken?_

0:38-0:41:

 _Nishijima: Basically, we're stealing plot points from digimon fanfics. They won't mind!_

DarkAlphamon: Still no sign of the plot!

 _Tai: Olmst tu uh und!_

 _Agumon: Still no sign of the other digimon._

 _Nishijima: This is totally legit and off the chain!_


	10. The other side of the joke

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Character: Makoto Naegi

Universe: Alternate Worlds

Series: A Very WTF collection #2

Notes: Thought it would be nice to compile all four current dimensional pop-in incidents from Dangan Ronpa: Alternate Worlds...

* * *

Chapter 10

The other side of the joke

Makoto looked around.

For some reason, he was now in some cramped, dark box. The SHSL Hope took a deep breath, the wall in front of him slid open. A loud "bang" erupted throughout the room.

"Well, that fixes things." a voice remarked and closed the wall...

.

Makoto found himself in another dark place.

At least this time it wasn't a closet. The luckster then took a deep breath, sliding the wall in front of him open.

Outside, a room clouded by darkness awaited him. He took a second step, making a quick glance behind him.

"Surprise!" a creature announced, proceeding to maul him.

.

Makoto opened his eyes once again.

Unlike the past few times, he was now standing on a grassy hill under a light blue sky. It was a nice change of pace from the usual grey monotone halls of Hope's Peak.

"Hi!" the luckster turned around, coming face to face with some green humanoid decorated in a dress made of large leaves."Would you like to transcend humanity?"

He looked her in the eye and shook his head.

"You got that wrong!" he announced, only for the girl to grab his phrase out of thin air and beat him to death.

.

Unlike the past few worlds, Makoto didn't find himself at a desk. Instead, he was standing on the balcony for a train car. For some reason, weird suggestive sounds were coming from the roof of the car. He took a deep breath and climbed up the ladder to his right. After climbing up the ladder and standing up on the roof, the luckster was swatted off by a long tail.

"Just not my lucky day." he thought as his head banged into the ground...


	11. Joe of the Dark Ocean

Character: Joe

Series: Heroes of the twelve realms

Universe: Adventure

Notes: I just wrote, and this is what happened.

* * *

Chapter 11

Joe of the Dark Ocean

"No, no, no!"

Joe took a deep breath. While free-falling into the ocean wasn't high on his top 10 list of greatest. Even then it probably took up the thirteenth spot, above paper-cuts but below tripping. He took a deep breath, knowing that it would be the last he would possibly take. The dark tides quickly took him in, dragging him down. At five feet, the one of reliability was hopeful. He still had some air. At ten feet, feelings of dread began to set in.

At twenty five feet, his dread began to give way to feelings of despair. If he had died here, who would care? Life would just continue on for everyone else and he would just become another forgotten memory in the pool of time. At 35 feet, his breath finally gave panic settled in. He began to flail his arms against the water, only to pull himself further down and bring further pressure down upon him.

Joe made a quick glance at his left arm. Gone was the typical flesh and bone he had expected to see, replaced with some sort of bluish white goop in the shape of his former appendage. After taking a second deep breath, he decided to gaze at his surroundings. Contrary to it's appearance on land, the water appeared quite clear. Not that there was anything of any interest to examine. As our luckless hero continued to descend, the pressure began tightening down faster than before. A couple of seconds later, his right arm and both hands succumbed, getting replaced with their slime equivalents. He made a quick glance down. A faint image of some underwater castle finally came into view, as Joe's body turned to slime. His head followed suit, leaving only a whitish blue slimemon.

"It's beautiful…" Joe whispered as his body finally touched the ground. Unlike the gloomy monotone surface, the depths below appeared to have a much brighter atmosphere. A light blue "sea" hung overhead, complementing the pristine marble castle below it. The slime slid his way over to the entrance, giving the door a slight "knock". After, he switched back to his original form.

"Yes?" a voice remarked, only for a catboy to stick his head out. "Master Joe, you've returned!"

"Huh?" the slime remarked, sliding inside.

Inside, the castle was bare bones at best. There wasn't any furniture at all within the room, leaving just the bare stone brick walls and a wooden floor.

"Don't you remember?" the catboy shouted, only for his slime to take a step back. On further inspection, the creature was dressed in a black tux with matching dress pants. "We're needed with the others."

A portal formed under their feet, pulling the two in...


	12. Halloween in the Digitalverse

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Character/'s: Multiple characters

Universe: Digitalverse

Series: Holiday!

Notes: Late as usual. Oh well.

* * *

Chapter 13

Halloween in The Digitalverse

Bright light shined upon Heck, signalling the start of another day.

For most of it's residents, it was just more relaxation on the beach and parties with high amounts of consumed booze. As such, they were quite surprised when they found Valia and CG standing in the middle of town.

"Hello everyone!" Valia announced, taking a deep breath. Strangely, she was in no way intoxicated at all. Which was an odd and very unusual sight within the tropical resting place. "You're probably wondering why I've called all of you here."

"Just get on with it!" Valia only rolled her eyes, throwing an empty glass bottle at the source of the voice.

"You didn't have to do that." CG added, also getting hit with a bottle

"So, we're going to decorate this place all halloweeny and stuff."

Strangely, most of the armed people decided today was best to kick their ruler's ass. Which, was surprisingly easier than one would really think it be.

.

Compared to the open tropical areas of Heck, Despair High was nothing like that. It mostly consisted of long and confusing corridors and straight-up psychopaths intent on murdering people. Even then, not much of the latter was really happening. You know, if Alice and Maxie hadn't killed off almost the entire cast. Because you know, a crime like that is totally going to go unpunished (not).  
"So, what do you want to do, Despair?" the principal of this magical place of "sunshine and happiness" rolled her eyes. Of all the people and/or digimon she could be trapped by, Lalia was towards the bottom of the list. Heck, she would easily talk to a corpse over talking to the playboy bunnygirl. Actually, she had attempted to do that, but it kind of hard to do that when most of them didn't have a head. Nonetheless, the bear-mask mastermind continued to inventory what remained of the armory as Lalia used her dagger as a toothpick. She had already told her to stop doing that, but Lalia refused to listen. At the very least, the school's supply of good halloween candy hadn't been taken. However, that notion disappeared a few minutes later, when the hybrid turned around and told her one remaining student to actually do something useful. In that time, a very efficient thief appeared and stole the wonderful stash of sweets.

The dark realm was strangely silent at the moment..

Which was odd for such a major holiday, since this one floor within the Dark Ocean contained a with the tens of thousands of "evil digimon" alone, silence would be nearly impossible. Even when you considered all the other demonic and holy digimon that called this place home, they would have a least a squeak at this point. Occasionally, one would see Kuro Neko scurry across the town square, muttering something about angels...

.

It was quite a calm day in the digital world.

Well, if you didn't count the sudden arrival of an airship earlier.

"Now's my chance!" Swaggy McSwaggypants thought, pulling his banana out. The dino made his way over to the vehicle, occasionally making a glance behind him. You know, just in case there were any ghosts.

"Halt!" a voice announced, only for an armored vehicle to slam through the hull of the ship. "This world is now under the jurisdiction of the internet police!"

Swaggy froze, only for a green man to pop his head out. Of what could be seen, he was wearing a black peaked cap, which went quite well with his chevron moustache.

"Teach me, oh great troll!" Swaggy answered, running over to the vehicle. However, that only got him ran over and a shotgun shell to the face for good measure.

"Officer EMT teaches no one!" the driver responded, proceeding to drive through a large tree while playing "you are a pirate". Strangely, he was going in the same direction as the boy and the nude corpse.

.

As that was happening, Alpha and Elena's group were still walking. Which was odd, considering how close Alpha's camp actually was to theirs. In that time, they had discussed the latest tri teaser and the best kind of candy in existence (well, more of the latter).

"Gummy bears." Elena announced, shaking her fist up in the air. "That's what it has to be."

"But no one gives those out during Halloween!" Varia answered, giving her opponent the stink eye. "For me, it has to be candy corn!"

"Gummy bears!"

"Candy corn!"

"You got that wrong!"

The two girls pulled their respective weapons out, slamming their blades into each other. Only for Varia to easily beat her opponent.

"That's for kicking our asses in that rigged fight!" the sex tape mage added, continuing on with the rest of the group.

.

It was a typical afternoon in the Alternate Worlds.

Well typical, if you didn't count all the deaths that happened here. Even then, that was the only thing that really happened.

On this day, the classroom was decorated with a couple of paper pumpkins along with a couple of paper black cats plastered to the wall. The lights had been dimmed down and the walls were painted a shade of light grey.

"Just wonderful." it's occupant thought, tapping his fingers against his scratched-up desk while a remix of "spooky scary skeletons" played in the background. "You realize this doesn't make sense?"

The music then stopped, only to be replaced with demonic laughter. Following that, a chainsaw shot through the wall, impaling the teen.

.

It was a quiet "night" within the Dream World. Even if one couldn't tell.

As per usual, Jestery was off somewhere (possibly in someone else's dream), leaving Cora in charge. As such, into a nice peaceful end to a chaotic day of trick-or-treating. She then conjured a reclining chair up, sliding right into it. A TV and remote followed suit, ready to be used in the endless quest for relaxation.

"Hello, anyone there?"  
Cora sighed, pulling her knife out and threw it at the intruder. The weapon flew through the air, immediately impaling itself into the target. After getting up from her chair and stuff, she walked over to her opponent.

"Oh fuck…" the chrono maid whispered, standing before the body of Jestery. "What do I do? What do I do?"

A few seconds later, the corpse disintegrated and Jestery reappeared.

"Cora get no candy for that." Jestery answered, pushing her servant into a cabinet. Afterwards, she sat down in the recliner and began eating her stolen stash of candy. It was a pretty good haul, even if it was easy pickings...


	13. Only 75 minutes to go

Character: Tai

World: Tri

Series: Tri Abridged

Notes:

 _Italics = Narration_ this time around. More of a "structured" abridged this time around.

Also, uncensored swearing.

* * *

Chapter 14

Only 75 mins to go…

Chaos: In the beginning, there existed a god thing(e g. Yggdrasil, Mew, Cthulu, Me etc). But over time, they lost their soul (punch to the face, sending untradable gift horses/creating threatening letters, forks, That stupid fucking author and his chibi, etc) and left the world they created. Blah blah blah blah.

 _The corrupted yumibotamon egg then appears. At first, it's look just like an egg one would crack open and eat the inside of. A few seconds later, the egg turns black and evily._

Alarm Clock: Brinnng! This is Neo Saiba! I have Zeomasu! If you want him ba-

Tai: Just another one of those stupid telemarketers...

 _And then a boring shot of a bridge appeared on screen. Offscreen, Evil TK was holding a dimensionally-displaced Makoto Naegi, ready to drop him from said bridge._

 _After, the first flash occurs._

Davis: Truly an ambiguous end for ambiguous people. At least we have the other universe.

 _Then Davis dies._

Kari: Tai, I'm here to help start the plot.  
Kari: Plot, Tai. Plot..  
 _And then, the second flash occurs._

Yolei: I want sex and babies! Ken, can we please do that?  
 _Yolei's body falls to the ground, waiting to be eaten by something._

 _Following that, a seagull passes by and gets eaten offscreen by an adarnamon_.

Kari: That does it! I guess I won't be part of this plot

 _Kari then pulls the covers off Tai's bed, waking up her older brother._

Kari: Tai, you don't want to be late for the plot. so, get up!

Tai: You realize that this whole "plot" revolves around a mysterious transfer student?

 _Before Kari can answer, a third flash occurs_.

Cody: Don't you hate it when no one ships you?

 _Cody then fell to the floor, with no one caring that he did._

 _We then return to the real world, where Tai has just grabbed his shoved it into his pocket. But before we get any exposition or a chance to catch our breath, a fourth flash occurred._

Ken: Because you know what, a back-and-forth pacing worked real well for the initial chapter of that one fanfic, am I right?

 _Unlike the others, Ken's digivice is the only thing seen._

Tai: Fuck this plot!

Kari: Oh well. I'm off to the group orgy!

 _As that happened, we cut to Alphamon._

Alphamon: Now, it is time to dance.

The mega motions for someone offscreen (possibly Evil TK), only for "Saria's Song" to play. What follows, is a digimon attempting to do the darunia dance. It should be noted, that even if the 02 gang were still alive, they would now be dead from the horrible attempt at actual dancing.

 _We then cut back to Tai, who is about to ride a bike. As this happens, the tri version of "Butterfly" begins to play followed by a montage._

 _First up, we have some random text._

THETRIALWILLBRINGTHEMALLTOGETHER

 _Followed by a mouth._

Mouth: Why am I even here?

Then, a bunch of numbers along with the title.

Now, we return back to Tai, who is being chased by an offscreen Officer EMT in his armored vehicle. After, we move onto a random man.

Random Guy #1: Yes, I'm currently using the map to candy mountain. Fine. Have it your way.

We are then shown the buttons of the phone, followed by one of those walk indicators at an intersection. The scene then shifts to an entirely different man walking across a crosswalk.

Random Guy #2: ...Are hearts are getting strong. If we wanted to, we could change the world!

 _Now, we're at a cafe, for some reason._

Random Guy #3: Nothing to see here…

Random Gal: Like, totally not plotting to rule the world with my army of robot bears…

Random Guy #4: We did our part, so unlock the door!

Our view shifts for about the zillionth time, this time stopping upon a cameraperson.

Cameraperson: Yawn, get on with it!

Seriously, how many fucking view shifts are we going to do?  
Reporter: Blah, blah, blah something about angels almost reaching the digitalverse blah blah blah blah...

Then shots of a phone keypad (again), followed by a laptop. Along with that, we get more random text!

THEGATESOFHECKWILLOPEN

Tai now passes a random background person.

Random Guy #1: First stop on the map, this better be good.

Third string of random text. Have you figured it out yet?

THECORRUPTEDKNOWLEDGEWILLRETURN

Strangely, we have returned to the second-to-last scene.

Mysterious Digimon: You cheated, didn't you? It is the only way you could have seen me!

Finally, we return to Tai, who has stopped his bike and looks around. After, a soccer ball flies through the air and the trailer ends.


	14. Saiki Alternate Opening

World: Unknown

Series: A Very WTF Collection

Character: Unknown

Notes: Final AWC before Tri Movie 1. In other words, a much easier to understand opening for Saiki.

* * *

Chapter 15

End of an age

Dimensional Space.

Of the many things held within the Digimon Multiverse, this was one of the few constants. Well, other than the usual thing one finds within a multiverse. At the moment, seven worlds float silently and peacefully. Peace has finally settled over them, a hard fought battle completed by it's chosen. And yet, it wouldn't matter at all.

A large rock speeds towards the seven worlds, oblivious to all prior progress. As such, the heroes of each world decided to work together in order to stop it. But, one cannot stop destiny. Eventually, the partnership gave away to fighting among one another. When the dust settled, the five members of the 02 gang and their digimon had been slaughtered.

By that point, one would think that death would snap them free of their fighting. No, it was the sudden arrival of the eighth world that brought everything to a halt. In a way, it was the departure of Yggdrasil from this very multiverse, While no one is truly sure why the deity left, it carried out one final order.

The worlds began to swirl around, as the eighth made it's entrance. It looked like the other seven before it yet, something was different. None were able to put their finger on what it was, yet they waited.

.

Tai Kamiya headed to bed.

It has been a long day for him, yet he is totally fine with that. Tomorrow was another day. Their would be need new adventures to go on, new problems to face and most of all…

"Another chance to see Agumon." the digidestined of courage whispered, getting on his bed and pulled the covers over him. He then turned off the light, allowing sleep to take hold of him. During it, he dreamed of his digimon returning to him, one final time. If he had known what would happen next, he probably wouldn't have slept so peacefully.


	15. WTF

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Character/'s: Ken & Wormmon

Universe: 02

Series: A very WTF collection

Notes: I'm not entirely sure what this is supposed to be.

* * *

Chapter 16

WTF

The digimon emperor sat upon his throne.

Even with the meddlesome digidestined interrupting his plans, Ken was certain he would be able to squash them soon enough.

"Hey, you're not supposed to give away my secret identity!" the conqueror announced, slamming his whip into the screen of the viewer. As per rules of the fourth wall, neither thing connected and the whip fell to the floor. Ken quickly picked it up, attaching it to his belt. After, he loudly whistled, only to get his shriveling worm of a partner running up to him.

"Master, what do you need now?" the worm greeted, the kaiser cracking a smile.

"I would like you and the newest "recruit" to go out and capture some territory." Ken announced, only for Wormmon to not respond.

"You're serious, right?" The end of the whip slammed into his body. "He is an incompetent, useless, stupid, moronic buffoon that everyone forgot about for a reason!"  
"So what?" Ken lashed the whip out again, snickering at his partner's disobedience. "It's an order. If you don't follow said order, I'll have to use drastic measures."

Wormmon sighed. As much as he supported his master, it was a one-way street between the two at times.

"The last time he was sent out, he revealed your secret identity for all the world, almost blew up your base and ate all your cookies."

Ken only rolled his eyes, returning his gaze back to the monitors. At the moment, the digidestined were closing in on them. While normally the two would be panicked, they were actually in quite high spirits. Ken was actually stable and Wormmon baked him some chocolate chip and butterscotch cookies, which were considered "heavenly" by both of them.

"Engines at twenty-five percent." one of the computers announced, with Ken returning his glance to Wormmon. The two ran out of the throne room and through a not very-lit hallway, finding themselves in the hangar. There, walls of rock and iron stretched up all around them or would be, if they weren't lit ablaze by a wyvern thing.

"In all seriousness, what the heck even is a veemon?" Ken announced, getting no response from Wormmon or the audience. "In that case, grab the egg."  
"What egg?" Wormmon answered, confused by what his human was even talking about. The last he checked, the engine was powered was powered by emotions and printed paper - mostly of the horrible kenxyolei sort with a few takari thrown in on the off-chance.

"Never mind." Ken then dropped his cape on his partner and ran over to the engine. There, he found a snowman tampering with the engine.

"It is I, Snowmanmon!" the digimon announced, doing his best impression of an evil laugh as "That person's name is" from Bravely Default started up. "They never expect the Snowmanmon!"

 **Falcon Punch!**

Ken then slammed his fist into the opponent, knocking him off the small ledge around his engine. As he did that, the power source began puking up liquid rainbows.

"Time to go!" He ran over to wormmon, picking the digimon up and headed towards the nearest exit. All around them, their base was exploding into chocolate chip cookies and liquid sunshine with the floor being the first thing to go. Followed by the ceiling, and then the walls.

"We're not going to make it!" Wormmon added, only to be launched by his master out into the golden dunes. The insect managed to land with the grace of a cat, only to watch Ken get crushed by what remained of the airship. After giving him a smart-ass eulogy, Wormmon headed off in search of new adventures.


	16. A match made in despair

I don't own digimon.

Character: Daemon

World: 02

Notes: Just a little headcanon...

* * *

Chapter 17

A match made in despair

It was currently calm in the dark ocean.

As such, the ruler of this truly overused realm had decided to engage in his two favorite activities: relaxing and reviewing fanfiction.

"Let's see…" Daemon whispered, casually typing on his keyboard. today, he had decided upon his cloaked form, which made it a hell of alot easier to type. Beside him, a couple of scubamon sat on the black sand, listening intently to their master. "Search for Vanity?"

"Awesome!" the scubamon cried off in almost one voice, giving all their praise for the demon lord to type.

"AWC?"

Loud booing quickly followed, even if the digimon weren't entirely sure what the heck said fic was even about. Daemon quickly got to work typing up a comment, making sure to at least highlight something nice about the collection of stories.

"Digimon Sh-"

Before the demon lord was able to finish his sentence, his chair was suddenly flipped over, which was followed by "upupupupupupu". He then switched forms, motioning for what remained of this scubamon regiment to fall back behind him.  
"How dare you interrupt my free time!" he added, slashing the air with his left claw. "I was doing very important things!"

"Yeah, whateves." Daemon turned around, finding Kari standing there. While he wasn't expecting any guests, she was a welcome surprise. "Let's fuck."  
Daemon did a double-take. The last time he checked, Kari was in no mood or of the age required for that sort of action to even make sense. That, and he wasn't really sure if he could actually participate in sex. Even then, the way Kari was acting seemed even weirder. When her gaze wasn't hyperfocused on Daemon, she was blowing him a kiss or whispering the phrase "upupupupupupu" under her breath. Heck, her current apparel was just as strange. Instead of the usual pink and white sleeveless top and yellow pants the digidestined of light wore, had been replaced by a very short purplish black top that revealed a load of cleavage along with a matching short skirt that could have easily got her a charge for indecent exposure. Her light brown hair had been dyed strawberry blonde and were now tied into two two humongous pigtails. Beside her, was an Angewomon, who didn't look at all like the traditional version or it's digitalverse variant. Unlike her master, she was wearing a purplish black dress that almost gave her as much cleavage as her master. Her helmet had been taken off, revealing a face with very heavy make-up along with two massive strawberry blonde pigtails that didn't seemed to compliment her light blue eyes.

"You look…" Daemon started, only to freeze. As much as he didn't want to anger his potential bride, warning bells were ringing in his head. "Ugly, to put it lightly."  
Kari then lit up with an expression that appeared to be a mix between disgust and happiness.

"How very despairful of you." she whispered, motioning her partner to do something for her. Angewomon only gave a slight nod, charging up what appeared to be celestial arrow.

 **Slash Nail!**

Daemon slammed his claw into the ultimate, only to watch it bounce harmlessly off.

 **Despairing Arrow!**

Angewomon shot the arrow out, watching it fly towards her opponent, only for said opponent to switch forms and allow the projectile to impale an oblivious Scubamon.

"Both of you, like, stop." Kari announced, getting the attention of neither of them. "Did you, like hear me? God, this is so despairing…"

She sat herself down on the sand, deciding to bitch about the atmosphere of the place as her partner was flung into the water.

"Leave." the demon lord of wrath finally announced as a portal appeared under the feet of his opponents, swallowing them in. Afterwards, peace and quiet returned to the dark ocean, if only for a little bit...


	17. A little reading

Character: Wormmon

World: 02

Series: None

Notes:

I'm not really sure what this really is. I just wrote and was along for the ride.

Occurs during the emperor arc.

* * *

Chapter 18

A little reading

Wormmon stared into the oven.

The digimon still had about 10 minutes before they were ready, leaving him with very little to do at the moment. After pondering it for a couple of minutes, an idea came to him.

"I'll read a book." he thought, heading out of the kitchen and over to the library, which was right next door for some reason. Inside, bookcases towered up to the ceiling, crammed the brim with books. After quickly grabbing a couple of books, he headed back to the kitchen. "I'll think I'll look up what a foe is."

Foe: an enemy or opponent.

Wormmon looked at the definition for a couple of seconds, closing the book. He then decided to go to his second book, 1001 ways to guard a hill. He casually flipped through the pages, eventually coming upon his favorite entry: "Guarding a hill while your master is gone."

This section in particular had seen quite a bit of use, just about ready to fall out from the book. For him, it was always the little things like this that meant the most for the digimon emperor. In wormmon's mind that is. In actuality, Ken probably believed the digimon was useless in every respect of the word. Why he hadn't destroyed him, was a question within itself. Before he could ponder that thought, the oven went off.

He then scurried over to the oven, pulling the cooked dessert out and placed the cookies on a plate. After, he slipped a rack of uncooked cookies in, the process starting all over again...


	18. Drawing of Lines

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Character: Megumi

Universe: Data Squad

Series: Unknown

Notes: Been a while since I've done one of these.

Chapter 19

Drawing of Lines

Megumi sighed.

The former agent wasn't sure how Miki lost her orange handbag at the park or why she had to go get it, but here she was.

"Better than sitting around and doing nothing." Megumi thought, arriving at the far outskirts of the park and suddenly felt a sharp twinge of pain. "It'll be alright, it'll be alright."

Megumi casually continued her way into the park, a cold breeze blowing down upon her. Strangely, this didn't seem off putting to her at all, comforting Megumi along the journey. With each step, the bright and cheery world around her began to change, leaving only a ruined shell of the park. She preferred it that way. Every time she came here, a feeling of nostalgia and dread came over her, some mystical force attempting to remind her of something she couldn't remember.

The center of the park quickly came into view, the handbag sitting right in the middle of the wretched place. She never really enjoyed this place, having many unsuccessful stakeouts within the area. Add in the countless times of stray digimon using this place as their personal stomping grounds, the sheer sight of this public place made Megumi slightly noxious. On an interesting note, digi-eggs seemed to litter the place, none of which containing any digimon the former agent had faced before.

She picked the handbag up, not all noticing her digivice burst fall into the bag. Megumi only picked the bag up and headed back towards the entrance of the park. As she headed back towards the outskirts of the area, the cold wind began to blow harder. In a way, it reminded her of all the obstacles "she" had faced.

"So long park." Megumi whispered, everything beginning to click inside her head. The former agent then pulled a piece of paper out, scribbling something down on it. After, she shoved it into the bag. "For the future."

Megumi then walked away, a smile frozen on her face...


	19. Disconnect

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Character: Davis

Universe: 02

Series: A very WTF Collection

Notes:

This was going to be the start of a new series, but then the jester showed up.

Chapter 20

Disconnect

Davis opened his eyes.

"Where heck am I?" the gogglehead thought, making a quick glance down at himself. Currently, he was dressed in his usual white t-shirt under a blue vest decorated with a red flame pattern. Light brown khakis covered his lower body, slightly complimenting his orange strap-on shoes and white socks. Finishing off the look, was his usual spiky red hair and brown eyes. "Not the exact outfit I would have really chose, but it works."

Currently, our protagonist found himself in some light plains. While not the worst place to find oneself in, there were probably better places to start an adventure. He dug through his pockets, finding only his d-terminal and a crumpled-up ball of paper. Davis slowly pulled the piece of paper out, flattening it out. It was just a simple piece of lined paper with a sentence written in blue ink. You know, the kind that doesn't smell that great.

Second chances are rare. Use this one wisely.

Davis stared at the note for a couple of minutes, attempting to decipher what it meant. Everything felt like a blur, his memories seeming like someone had shattered them into a million pieces with a sledgehammer and then forced the boy to put every little piece back together while blindfolded. Eventually, he shoved the note back into his pocket. After, the gogglehead opened his d-terminal up and checked his messages. It was just the usual stuff, a couple of messages from Jun and his parents yet, none from his friends.

"So I'm a loner now?!" Davis shouted at the sky, shaking his fist at the sky. "I thought we agreed that this wasn't going be one of "those" stories!"

A few seconds later, a bat connected with the moron's head and knocked him to the ground. It's user then teleported away, leaving Davis by himself once again. He stared at his surroundings a little more, eventually noticing a cave off in the distance.  
Eternal Zeal!

A massive storm of fire and meteors engulfed the area, along with sending Davis an extremely clear message.

"If this is about that _one chapter_ in DA03, Ken…" Davis announced, watching a large armored blue dragon land. Strangely, someone had the great idea of putting a glass dome on his head. Afterwards, a boy dressed in a blue business suit with a yellow tie and a tan fisherman hat jumped out. Complimenting said look, was slicked down blonde hair and a pair of gray eyes.

"How was I supposed to know Varia was going to betray me and turn Yolei into a sex monster thing?"

"First off, spoilers!" the emperor announced, pulling out a white coffee cup on a platter with a nice-looking biscuit. "Second, have some tea and a biscuit even though I just attempted to kill you."

The nice emperor then handed Davis the snack, which he quickly gobbled up.

"So Ken, what is it this time?" Davis inquired, only for the other boy to laugh.

"Does Ken have blonde hair, stupid?" Davis did a double take, suddenly noticing one of the many differences between the two emperors. "Took you long enough, stupid."

"So, are you going to capture me and take me to your evil base?"

The emperor only laughed, making a motion directed towards his digimon.

 **Mega Death!**

A black of something began to form in front of the mega's mouth, only for Davis to just stand there. The projectile shot out, slamming into the gogglehead. What followed, was a massive black hole tearing the digidestined apart for a couple of seconds. Once the attack finally disappeared, the scattered pieces of the digidestined reformed and left the emperor completely stunned.

"What the fuck?"

Davis only smiled, heading towards the cave. The power of miracles came through for him again, even if didn't make a lick of sense whatsoever. The cave quickly came into view, with a teenage girl standing in front of it. It was probably casual friday, judging from the blue and orange jester outfit she was currently wearing. A matching court jester hat covered her head, hiding her mess of pink and purple hair. Finishing off her look, was a mass amount of white costume paint covering her body and violet blue eyes.

"Yay! Jestery not lonely!" the prankster announced, jumping up and down in front of celebration.

"You're my digimon partner, right?" Davis asked, only to get slapped with one very much alive very unimportant character.

"I have a na-" Jestery then pulled both of her butterfly swords out, stabbing her previous weapon to death and shoved it into her hat.

"Do Jestery look like a talking blue wyvern/dragon thing to you?"

"Oh." Davis took a deep breath, realizing his second mistake of the day. He then pushed the annoying jester out of the way and walked into the cave. Inside, the digi-egg of courage sat in silence, waiting for it's master to return for it. "No time like the present."  
He grabbed hold of the egg, pulling it off the ground. A small brown doe appeared before him, ready to kick to his ass.

"Hi, I'm Rutikmon!" the doe announced, shooting a a puffy stream of fire onto her new master.

 _Scanning…_

 **Rutikmon**

 **Rookie, Data**

 **Special Moves: Cotton Flame, Rutik Charge**

 **.**

 **Davis: Not what I was expecting.**

 **Jestery: Silly Davis, this is the digitalverse! What did you expect?**

 **Davis: Something resembling Veemon?**

 _Scan Complete._

Jestery only sighed, ready to facepalm.

"So Jestery, what's your digimon partner?" Davis remarked, only for Jestery to clap her hands. After, a large silver and blue beetle creature appeared and grabbed hold of it master's leg.

"What is the meaning of this, Cora?" Jestery shouted, hitting the servant with her hat.

"It's not my fault you're a copy." Cora answered, her gaze focusing on Davis. "Sorry about the whole "Tri" mess."

Davis stared blankly at her, only to realize what she was talking about.

"Oh yeah, that happened." the gogglehead added, wondering if she really was telling the truth or not. "Sounds good, I guess?"

He then headed off, with the other three following right behind...


	20. Close Enough

I don't own digimon.

Character: Unkown

Universe: Tamers

Notes: Last one of the year, well maybe...

Chapter 21

Close Enough

He stared at the sunset, taking it all in.

For him, it was a bittersweet feeling. Each one came as a constant reminder of his failed promise.

"Tomorrow it will be." he thought, strolling towards the old shack he called home. "Maybe then, they'll believe me once again."

The protagonist bit down into a roll, taking a huge bite out of it. His gaze wandered to the far wall of his adobe, which he had decorated with pictures of him and his friends. Some of them, showed a group of humans and digimon all together in reluctant harmony. They were young and foolish, yet brightly optimistic for their futures. Maybe that was their downfall in a way, always expecting things to work out in the end. Yet, they somehow managed to save the two worlds along with bringing peace between them. The mystical reward of parting from their partners was the only reward they ever got for it.

"Anyone there?" he turned around, spotting a young boy standing at the open door to his hut. He was dressed simply, just a blue t-shirt with grey pants and green sneakers. "Dad, there's a big red dinosaur in our shed!"

An older man walked up, dressed in pretty much the same outfit as his son.

"Uh, Hi…" the man greeted, only for the dinosaur to perk up.

"Takotomon is back!" Guilimon announced, only for the man to sigh.

"Uh… I'm not the person you're looking for." the man explained, only for Guilimon to sigh. "At the very least, you can join my family."

"Sounds good!"

While it wasn't Takoto, it would work fine enough for him...


	21. Breaking the circle

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Characters: Ewan and Nene Amano

World: Xros War

Notes:

The final part of this. Crazy, isn't it?

* * *

Chapter 22

Breaking the circle

Ewan Amano stood there, pacing around the area with a slight impatience.

The Xros Heart army were closing in on him, leaving him and the bagra army with no other choice but to end it here and now.

"It's time." the corrupted general thought, holding the D-5 close to his heart. In his left, was a large orange handbag. Unlike the demonic digivice, the handbag was quite plain and average. Ewan dropped the handbag to the ground, along with his own digivice. He then dug through the purse, pulling out a pink d-3, a blue d-arc, a red d-tector, and a white digivice burst. "They're all here."

As Ewan stared at the devices, Nene ran up to him.

"Ewan, they're almost here." his sister shouted, only for the general to ignore her. "Are you even listening?!"

Ewan only rolled his eyes. While he wasn't entirely sure how she managed to survive so long, the digimon would work nicely as a sacrifice.

"Of course" he answered, taking a deep breath. "I just need you to stand in the middle of the battlefield with me."

"Are you sure?"

He gave her the puppy dog eyes. Nene then walked away, still confused by what her brother wanted her to do. While he didn't want lie about all this, it was the best move for the moment. He quickly returned his attention to the devices, picking them up and placed them in a large chalk circle around the area.

In the distance, the enemy quickly approached. Behind them, a massive army of digimon followed. Ewan took one last deep breath, walking into the middle of the circle next to Lilithmon. This would be their one and only chance. If they failed, this would continue on for another cycle. Possibly for an infinite amount of time.

"Ready to do this?" Ewan inquired, only to get a nod from Nene. "I'll just take that as a yes."

He slammed his foot down onto the circle, watching the digivices get engulfed by massive beams of light. Following that, the chalk gained a green glow as the bodies of the two humans began to flicker. A few seconds later, their bodies shattered into millions of data particles. No trace of the two remained. But in a way, that was probably best for now...


	22. Tri pv 4 abridged

I don't own digimon.

Characters: Digidestined

Series: Tri Abridged

Notes: Now with Tri Abridged characters!

* * *

Chapter 23

Tri pv 4 abridged

[They have arrived]

Mimi: I made my choice, If I hadn't, then things would have been more dire.

 _We then cut to Joe, who's phone looks way too new for 2005. On said phone, is a weird picture of Gomamon pretending to be human._

Joe: For as much things change…

[This is War]

Chaos: And yet, we ended up in the same spot as before. In a way, it makes you look like a fool.

 _We then cut to Elecmon, Leomon and Ogremon at Primary Village on File Island._

Elecmon: Just die already, Leomon. It's tradition.

Leomon: I know, I know. But we have to do it flashy!

Ogremon: Screw that, do it now.

 _Following that, we're shown close-ups of both combatants._

[A new threat appears, only to disappear sometime later]

Daigo: How is it, Maki?  
Maki: It's odd to be in this form.

Daigo: Truly understandable, sexy chronomage maid.

 _Next, we're shown a shot of Witchmon sliding back._

Witchmon: Let's see a Scorceressmon do that, why you ya?

 _Then a shot of Meiko and Kari._

Meiko: Why are you taking pictures of your latest victim?

Kari: A question like that gets you killed, Miss Aurora.

 _Following that, we cut to a shot of an ExaltScorceressmon with a red color scheme._

ExaltScoressmon: Real mature, author!

 _Then we see a corrupted Imperialdramon._

Imperialdramon: What? You thought there would be no 02 in this, didn't you?

 _Next is Huckmon._

Huckmon: Maybe, just maybe I am Davis Motomiya.

 _Then back to Joe and onto Belphemon._

Belphemon: What? Were you expecting Vikemon?

 _And finally, a shot of the Digimon Emperor._

Emperor: You took her away from me. Now I will take her back. Even if it means I have to kill her in order to do it!

Joe: It's my fucking life and my fucking choices to make. Can you please lay off of me?

 _The credits then play for Tri Abridged Pt 2: Decision. Following that, were shown a shot of Evil TK and Patamon. Which, will be in pt 3: Confession._

Patamon: Good luck, friend.

TK: You too.


	23. Understanding

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Character: TK

Universe: 02

Notes:

Full circle we've come, technically.

* * *

Chapter 24

Understanding

TK opened his eyes.

The ruined park was long gone now, with a blinding white "void" taking it's job. He took a step forward, watching as the memories of what happened flooded back into his mind.

"Please… no…" the digidestined of hope whispered, holding his head in shame. As he cowered there in fear, something strange happened. New sequences of images appeared in his mind, playing at quite a rapid pace.

The first was of a young teenage girl dressed in black, holding an orange umbrella. In the far off corner, a group of people had gathered to honor someone. She then meets up with a brown haired boy, putting a blue shell-shaped device into a bag. In a way, it reminded TK of someone but, he couldn't put his finger upon who it was.

The second was a black-haired boy stuck on some orange stairs. At first, he struggles, unable to get up. After a few minutes of waiting, a second boy walks up to him and pulls him up. The two then head on, only for a black brick-shaped device to be left behind.

The third was of an adult woman with blonde hair and dressed in a blue uniform. Strangely, she is walking through a park, looking for something. Eventually, she comes upon a orange handbag, not all noticing her black and rectangle fall in as she walks away.

The fourth was of a blonde-haired boy and a brown-haired girl. Strangely, the boy had the orange handbag and dumped it's contents out. On the ground, the devices from before laid, waiting to be used one final time. The duo begin to draw a chalk circle, cautious of the oncoming army. Once they finish that, they stand in the middle and activate the ritual, only to disappear.

With the end of that sequence, TK's mind cleared up.

"What did I just see?" he thought, taking a deep breath as he looked up. While he was getting memories flooded into his head, gold accents and grayish white walls had appeared with the void, making the current area look more like an empty room with a door.

'Do you get it now?'

TK headed towards the door, not even responding to the voice...


	24. Sex?

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Characters: Cora and Millenniummon

Universe: Digitalverse

Notes: An attempt at shipping.

* * *

Chapter 25

Sex?

It was a calm day in the dream world.

Well, if you counted the giant rampaging gummy bear Jestery left for her personal harem, I mean servants to deal with.  
In this case, that came down to Cora and a yellow dragon thing.

 **Chrono Kick!**

Time in the area slowed down, giving the maid enough time to unleash a flurry of kicks upon the gelatinous blob.  
 **Spacial Frost!**

A portal appeared above the creature, only for an avalanche of snow to flood out and shatter the gummy bear. Afterwards, a floating orb of dust floated over to the maid. It probably wanted something, other than being cleaned.

"So, sex?" the dust inquired, getting a slap to the "face". While the maid hadn't expected that, she didn't even know what this person was talking about.

"No." Cora answered, only for the ball of dust to reform into a teenage boy dressed in a shirt and pants with a labcoat over it.

"How about now, sexy?"

The man then flashed a pose, only for the maid to still ignore him.

"Still no, Millenniummon."

Cora then walked away, only for "dust boy" to follow.

"What sexy things would I need to do to get the sexy deed?"

Millenniummon rolled his eyes, grabbing hold of the maid.

"Can you just stop?" Cora shouted, slapping the super ultimate across the face. "After all, don't you have him to bug?"

Millenniummon sighed, taking a deep breath.

"It's a long story."


	25. The Past

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Characters: Chibi and Chaos

Universe: Digitalverse

Notes:

Last one for a little while. Why that is, will be explained at another time...

* * *

Chapter 27

The Past

Chaos sighed.

It felt weird to be back here after all this time, having been away in other dimensions.

"It's good to be back." she thought, making a quick glance at her digimon.

"I'm hungry."

She made a quick glance to the right, finding her Scorceressmon giving the puppy-dog eyes.

"I just fed you." Chaos answered, only for her partner to continue her act of cuteness. As the mage digimon did that, Chibi and his purple-tinted gatomon to walk up.

Ready to do this?

Chaos only laughed. If she wasn't ready, the white mage probably wouldn't have shown back up at all. Chibi then pulled a detonator out, placing it on the ground. Both the rogue and the mage placed their hands on the plunger, pushing it down. What followed, was a series of massive explosions. Each one, with only one goal in mind. To get rid of the work of the author, created for that... weasel. No, that would be a compliment to the fucking moron. What was once a very inaccurate version of the Adventure's Digital World, was now just ruins.

"Serves you people right."

Amid the ashes and rubble, a skeletal cat rose up to the ground.

"What the fuck?" Chaos whispered, pulling her claymore out. As she did that, Chibi pulled his knives out.

The cat made a quick glance towards them, only to sigh.

"Funny how much things change." the cat whispered, floating over to the two. "And yet, you're still the same, Nina."

Chaos froze, taking a deep breath. It came back to her once more, taunting the 'healer' in a way.

"Shut up."

 **Scorceressmon warp digivolve too… ExaltScorceressmon!**

In the place of the mage, now stood an armored version of said mage. Their opponent only yawned and launched a beam of dark energy towards the digimon.

 **Holy Beam!**

ExaltScorceressmon followed suit, shooting out her own beam at the oncoming attack. In a matter of seconds, the two attacks exploded into each other.

"Oopsy!"

The creature shot out a second beam, this time launching Chaos's partner into the far edge of the skydome.

Care to explain?

Chaos slapped him, charging towards their opponent. In retrospect, she should have done this in the first place.

"Come and get me, kitty!" Chaos shouted and jumped into the air, slamming her weapon into the beast quite rapidly. Even after all of that, the beast still floated there.

The creature only laughed, slamming Chaos into the dirt.

"Just as I expected, Nina."

The creature then teleported away, leaving both heroes quite confused.

Explantation?

"It's a long story, Chibi." Chaos answered, taking a deep breath. She pulled her phone out, sending a quick text to someone. A few seconds later, the response came...


	26. 79 minutes to go

Characters: Digidestined

Universe: Tri

Series: Tri Abridged

Notes:

One down, one to go...

* * *

Chapter 27

79 more minutes to go

 _Our preview begins with some text on a screen._

Hello World!

How are you?

I'm wonderful!

Is that good emough?

 _We then shift down, revealing the egg from the start of the last movie. This time, we find ourselves in a quite accurate replica of Primary Village._

Unknown: Funny how things work.

 _We then cut to a shot of Ogremon with white pupiless eyes around a bunch of broken eggs._

Ogremon: Ogremon Smash!

 _Then we're shown a shot of Elecmon._

Elecmon: Not again...

Unknown: No matter how many times, the same outcome occurs.

 _Ogremon then slams his club down, only for it to be intercepted by Leomon._

Leomon: Time to possibly die.

 _The two then fight, only for Leomon to take a blow to the chest._

Elecmon: I guess you win then.

 _Following that, we're shown a shot of the emperor smiling._

Emperor: Dance fuckers, dance!

 _Then 'Butterfly' plays as we get a darkened background. Following that, we're shot a shot of Japan by air, which is followed by a shot of Huckmon._

Huckmon: Digimon Fortune, anyone?

 _Following that, we then cut to Meiko and Meicoomon._

Meicoomon: Get on with it!

Meiko: Fine...

 _We then shift to a shot from the closet, where Meiko is attempting to decide on two outfits._

Meiko: How about this?

Meicoomon: Meh.

Meiko then falls to her knees.

Meiko: You're truly useless, you realize that?

 _We then cut to Tai and Kari at their apartment, staring out at ravaged Odiaba._

Kari: What beautiful destruction.

 _Tai makes a quick glance at her, only for shots of the town getting fixed to be shown. Following that, we're then shown a shot of Agumon and Reapmon eating. Next, the doorbell rings and Tai opens the door. Outside is Mimi and Witchmon._

Mimi: Oh hi guys! Want to see some magic?

 _Then Agumon and Reapmon walk up._

Agumon: No.

Reapmon: Ditto.

We then cut to Kari holding a picnic basket.

Mimi: Fine then!

 _We then cut to Daigo and Maki._

Daigo: Come on, this isn't that bad.

 _Maki only glares at him._

Daigo: Fine.

 _The vehicle then comes to a stop, where Maki hands Daigo a folder._

Maki: Next mission from you-know-who.

Daigo: Is this one not done with a white crayon on a piece of blank paper?

 _Both of them then laugh._

 _We then cut to the bridge, where Meiko and Meicoomon currently are._

Meiko: We're here!

Meicoomon: Sure...

 _Sora, Chaos, Lupe and Evil TK were also there, possibly to join the picnic._

Sora: Good, the fake girl and her kitty is here.

Chaos: Do you have to be so rude?

TK: Just ignore them.

Meiko: Uh…

Sora: Hey!

TK: Truly a bitch you are.

Meiko then cracks a smile.

Meiko: I like you already.

 _After, Tai, Mimi and Kari walked up._

Kari: Why are you all still alive?

 _Tai then looks towards the camera with a confused look._

Kari: Listen, people!

 _Gomamon then pokes his head. Strangely, he looks quite baked._

Gomamon: Why isn't there any weed?

Tai: Because we have none, nya.

Gomamon: Fine then.

Mimi: At the very least, picnic!

Sora: Sure...

Chaos: Let's eat!

Mimi: Not yet!

Chaos: Why not?

Sora: Because we need to talk to our digimon first!

Biyomon: You're right, Sora!

Reapmon: I really don't see the point of any of this.

TK: That's the point, stupid.

Lupe: Come on, it'll be fun!

Gabumon: Yeah...

Mimi: See?

Chaos: No.

BlackGatomon: This is going to be a long day, isn't it?

Mimi: Now, let's eat and then go to some hot springs! Nothing bad will happen at all...

Everyone: Yay!

 _Then the preview ends._


	27. Tri pv 5 abridged

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Characters: Digidestined

Universe: Tri

Series: Tri Abridged

* * *

Chapter 29

Tri Pv 5 abridged

[Alpha has fallen]

 _We are then shown a shot of Kari._

Kari: Go kill yourself Tai.

 _Which is then followed up by a shot of Tai._

 _Next, comes a shot of Joe looking at his smartphone._

Joe: Those were the days before everything got fucked up.

[Luck and Despair have been looped]

 _We then cut to Ogremon celebrating._

Ogremon: Ogremon dance!

 _Then a shot of Leomon, Elecmon and Ogremon._

Leomon: If today is my last day, so be it.

Ogremon: Leomon die!

Elecmon: Why me?

 _Then a close-up of Leomon's face._

Leomon: Hey! I'm trying to fight here!

 _Then a shot of Chaos and Mimi talking._

Chaos: Are you sure about this?

Mimi: Yes, I 'm sure about this, stupid!

[Friendship and Delta are all that remain]

 _We then cut to Gomamon laughing._

Gomamon: That was the funniest song I've ever heard!

 _Which was followed by Witchmon getting pushed back._

Witchmon: Grrr….

 _We then cut to a shot of Kari and Meiko. Interestingly, Kari is using the same camera from 02._

Kari: Say chesse and die!

Meiko: Are you sure you want to try that? I still have both of my guns.

 _We are then shown Meiko in some sort of orange sleeveless outfit._

Meiko: While not quite my usual outfit, this will work.

 _We then cut to the red ExaltScorceressmon attacking._

 **Arcane Whip!**

 _This is followed up by a shot of Gomamon and the corrupted Imperialdramon._

Gomamon: Fuck, I'm out of weed!

Imperialdramon: That's punishment for being quite useless in that one episode of 02.

 _Then we're shown a shot of Agumon talking to Meicoomon. With the dino, are Gabumon, Biyomon and BlackGatomon._

Agumon: Welcome to the group.

Meicoomon: Personally, I rather leave it.

 _Following this, is an unhooded shot of Huckmon._

Huckmon: Remember me, dammit!

 _We then cut to Joe studying._

Joe: At the very least, I got an A in fucking.

 _Then a shot of Belphemon shielding himself against Positron Laser._

Belphemon: Go on ahead, make my day.

 _We then cut to the Emperor, who has just killed someone._

Emperor: Truly a loser. Talking about "hope" and "friendship". In a way, he deserved to die.

' _Butterfly' then plays as were shown Gomamon's face and the data structure of Belphemon._

 _Next is Mimi, dressed in a pink kimono._

Mimi: Call me, bitch!

 _Then we cut to Kari sitting in a chair._

Kari: Good chair, nice lumbar support.

 _We then cut to Gomamon and BlackGatomon eating._

Gomamon: I want my weed!

BlackGatomon: If you don't stop, I'll make you my next meal.

 _We're then shown part of Mimi's outfit, which has the Monzaemon plush clip. And then we cut to the leg of the Emperor in a field of pink flowers. I have no idea why this scene was even included._

 _We then cut to Meicoomon looking at a spire._

Meicoomon: Better than Alternis v1 for sure.

 _Next is Maki making a face._

Maki: That's so funny, I forgot to laugh.

 _We then cut to Patamon, Agumon and Gabumon._

Patamon: I'm evil, so don't tell anyone.

 _Then we cut to TK, Meiko and Meicoomon._

Meiko: I like you. Wanna go on a date later?

TK: Uh… Sure!

 _We then cut back to Mimi in her kimono, who is now holding a fan. Behind her, is Sora and Witchmon._

Mimi: Oh, you wanted a kimono, Chaos? Sucks to be you.

Witchmon: Mimi…

 _Then we're shown a shot of Meicoomon in love._

Meicoomon: Just shut up, author.

 _Then, Tai and Lupe have a nice conversation._

Tai: So, how are you doing, nya?

Lupe: I'm doing great. how about you?

 _Next, is a shot of Mimi looking at Joe from a bridge._

Mimi: Maybe now I can fix this.

 _Then a shot of Ogremon._

Ogremon: Ogremon celebrate!

 _Then we have a shot of TK taking off a pair of motorcycle goggles._

TK: Where's Makoto when you need him?

 _We then cut to Mimi and Joe._

Mimi: Hi!

Joe: Hi…

 _Then a close-up of Tai._

Tai: Pull that back a little please.

 _We then shift over to Mimi, who is wearing a similar orange outfit to Meiko's from earlier in the trailer._

Mimi: Magical Surprise, come and get it!

 _Then to Gomamon._

Gomamon: My shipment from Washington is here!

 _We then cut to Imperialdramon._

 **Positron Laser!**

 _We're then treated to a shot of raindrops on a sidewalk that eventually shows Joe's head._

Joe: I can do this.

 _We finally then cut to another shot of Imperialdramon using Positron Laser. This time though, a Lilymon with a red color scheme._

 _Magi Cannon!_

 _The ultimate charges the attack up, only for the trailer to end with the same preview from the last trailer._


	28. Hirari

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Character: TK

Universe: 02

Notes:

While not the original plan, it fits better in the greater scheme of things for the alternate worlds.

* * *

Chapter 26

Hirari

On the other side of the hallway, a large circular room awaited the one of hope. The walls had been covered in mirrors, while the floor hadn't changed at all.

"Okay then." TK thought, taking a step forward towards the glass. As he did so, the boy felt a strange cold sensation come over. "Just leave me alone..."

The sensation grew a little bit intenser, refusing to release TK from its icy grip. Reluctantly, TK took a few more steps closer to the walls. While the burning feeling was still there, he would just have to focus his attention on the mirrors instead. He stared into the mirror in front of him, taking a deep breath.

Instead of his own face staring back, he found Kari's face staring at him. He stumbled backwards, doing a only for a pink D-3 to fall out of it. As he stared at it, the words of the captor came rushing back.

"I understand now." she thought, placing a hand upon the glass. "In a way, it was never you. It was always me."

The voice did not answer, the glass in front of Kari shattering into a million of pieces. The pieces then reformed, turning into a large stained glass window of an approximation of her. In this case, an onyx-colored catgirl dressed in a nearly transparent white dress.

"I'm guessing that's my new look." Kari thought, staring into the mirror to her right. While not what she would have chosen for her outfit, the hybrid could adjust. She then headed towards the door, silently praying to herself. Maybe one of these days, he would return...


	29. Breaking Inside

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Characters: Valia, Chaos and Chibi

World: Unknown

Notes:

I guess I'll need to add that to the list of things I need fix once I'm done with the current problem I'm working on.

* * *

Chapter 30

Breaking Inside

Valia groaned.

The three of them had just left Mahora, having just witnessed the fight between Polly and Usagi. In a way, she should have known. But, she kept pushing it to the back of her mind.

"It'll be alright, Valia." Chaos whispered, placing a hand on the queen's back. "We'll find a way to fix it."

Vallia only slapped Chaos's hand away, using her free hand to slap the girl.

"Don't you dare." Valia snarled, slamming her teammate into the ground and was just about ready to smash the 'hero' up with a massive warhammer.

Stop this at once.

Chibi pulled both of his knives out, flashing them at the sober ruler.

"Is that so?" Valia announced, swinging the weapon towards the rogue. Before it could slam into Chibi, Chao's claymore pierced through her stomach and she fell to the ground.

Thanks.

Chaos only sighed.

She took a deep breath and pulled her phone back out. As much as didn't want to do this, it kind of had to be done.

"Your call could not be connected." a nice voice answered, only for Chaos to roll her eyes. "As such, please leave a message and hope to god that he decides to answer."

As much as the white mage wanted to smash the device into a million pieces, she took a deep breath and left a message. For now, it was all they could do. It would all lead to the same path.


	30. Inside Joke

I don't own digimon or dangan ronpa.

* * *

Characters: Elena Yuliana & Syo

Universe: Digitalverse

Series: Rancom Character Pairings #1

Notes: Just wanted to try something a little different.

* * *

Chapter 31

Inside Joke

For our first pairing, we find ourselves in a jungle towards the western end of the large unnamed island a majority of this multiverse takes place. More specifically, the large settlement of Hope Jungle, a tropical paradise retreat full of hope and tiny miniscule amounts of despair.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" a teenage girl remarks, somehow lost within this beautiful mess of a resort. She is dressed in a dark blue sundress with a matching pair of leather sandal boots, pretty much contrasting with her mess of purplish brown hair and amber eyes.

Beside her, a reddish orange bird flutters. While no bigger than an armadillomon, it's beautiful tail of reddish orange feathers shined in what seemed to be nearly every color of the rainbow.

"I was under a rock for god knows how long." the digimon answered, cracking a smile as she said it. "Do you really think I would actually know where the heck we even are, Elena?"

Elena only sighed and returned her attention to the scenery around them. They currently stood at the edge of the area, not that either of them actually knew that.

"No, Adarnamon." she finally answered, her gaze focusing on a far-off figure "Let's ask her!"

In the distance, our mysterious figure waits. Like our other character, she is a teenager in high school. Unlike Elena though, she had decided to dress in a purple sailor fuku with a long skirt that went a few inches past her knees and a pair of brown loafers. To compliment that look, was a pair of long brown braided pigtails that nearly went all way down to the edge of her skirt. And that was where her face of bone and lack of eyes broke the illusion. Beside her, the reanimated skeleton of a gatomon stands.

"Do you know where the resort is?" a voice announced, only for Elena and Adarnamon to walk up.

"No." the undead girl answered, pulling a pair of metal scissors out. Elena took a step back, cautiously, pulling a pair of kris out. "Oh, so you're also a murderer then?"

Elena froze, only to stare blankly at the undead.

"No." the gale corsair answered and motioned her partner.

 **Toxic Dive!**

Adarnamon flew towards their opponent, digging her claws into the corpse and knocked it to the ground.

"Well I guessed that worked." Adarnamon added and the two continued on their way...


	31. Kari of the despairing realms

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Character: Kari

World: Adventure

Series: Heroes of the twelve realms

Notes: Been a while.

* * *

Chapter 31

Kari of the Despairing Realms

Kari smiled.

Her plan had gone off without a hitch, leaving waiting as the final step within this mess.

"And we got front row seats to boot." She thought and stared out towards the horizon.

Two opposing forces were currently fighting on the crumbling streets below. The victor did not matter, mostly since the chosen would just crush the weakened victor and force them to serve by her side.

That was the way the world worked around here. The weak served the strong, with both sides constantly flipping on a drop of a hat. It was her favorite part about this place. Well, next to the complete lack of society.

"Ready to make your mark on the world?" Her partner asked and Kari looked over at her. At first glance, the creature looked like a regular Angewomon. And yes, you would be partially right. Key word, on 'partially'.

This one in particular was dressed in a red dress with a matching pair of boots. Which was 'complemented' by an ungodly amount of makeup on her face and ginormous strawberry blonde pigtails that seemed to have taken root in her head.

"Yep." Kari answered and jumped off the roof, pulling a baseball bat out in the process. "Come and get some."

The goons charged towards her, only to feel the bone-splitting wrath of steel against their brittle bodies. When the dust settled, that was all remained of them.

But now, Kari was bored out of her mind. With her mission now accomplished, she now had nothing to focus on. For the amount of fun she would gain out of her new leadership role, it never seemed to hold a candle to greater prospect of despair. Yet, even that seemed to be constantly eluding her in a never-ending game of cat-and-mouse.

She focused her gaze on the many corpses, deciding to do the natural thing to them. This turned out to be licking up any flowing pink blood around the mooks.

"Do you want some, Angewomon?" Kari then inquired, only for Angewomon to sigh and float on down over to her.

"I guess." Her partner answered and pulled a martini glass up. "Fill it up."

Somehow, the digidestined of 'light' managed to fill the glass up with blood along with a second blood martini for herself.

"Cheers." The duo announced and drank up, only for Kari to be more focused on something other than her drink.

At the far end of the alley, a portal had appeared and seemed to be calling them in. They probably should have ignored it, if they weren't so deathly bored. As such, they did the natural thing when faced with one of these situations.

They jumped right in.


	32. Broken

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Character: Meiko

World: Tri

Notes:

A possible backstory to Meiko.

* * *

Chapter 32

Broken

Meiko sighed.

The events of the day rolled through her mind, refusing to pause and give her a chance to reflect.

"Why now?" she thought and took a deep breath. "Couldn't you have told me?"

Her gaze shifted on a old photo of her and meicoomon. It was a simpler time then. All that mattered was just having an adventure with her digimon. There were no evil, no monsters and no bullies that could stop them. The two felt like superman, ready to take on whoever dared face them.

She smiled and chuckled, attempting to hold the darkness at bay. Their time had been all fun and games until that day three years ago.

It had been a crisp monday among the sand dunes of Tattori. They weren't supposed to be awake at that time but, fate had other plans for them. The two had watched as MaloMyotismon was vanquished by Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. It was believed by all members there that peace had been attained.

They were dead wrong. Not even seconds after their victory did they turn against each other and unleashed their strongest digimon out on each other. She didn't remember much after that, except for grabbing hold of meicoomon as her vision slammed shut. Even with closed eyes, she could still hear the screams and smell the bloodshed around her. When she opened her eyes, she could add the deaths of her parents to the list of this slain.

Meiko took a deep breath, placing a hand on her cheeks to feel the tears coming down.

A year blissfully passed, with the chosen doing the best with what she had to make ends meet. Just as Meiko was about to lose hope and give up, fortune shined upon her. The chosen had been making her way home from a job, oblivious to the world. Meiko probably should have been paying attention to where she was going, but that would have resulted in a different fate. Maybe that was she bumped into the funny-looking man dressed in a cream white hooded cloak.

"Hello child." The man had greeted, holding his hand out for Meiko to get up. "It seems that you've lost someone."

Meiko pulled herself up and glanced towards the man.

"Yes." She answered and took a step back. "Uh… How did you know?"

The man only laughed.

"You have a digivice, right?" He continued as Meiko just stared at him. "It's a simple yes or no question."

Meiko cautiously fished the device out of her pocket and revealed it to the stranger.

"Interesting." The man whispered and cracked a smile. "You'll find you lost in Minato."

He then walked on, leaving Meiko to her own devices upon the cold sidewalk.

In that brief exchange, something clicked inside of her. For so long she had drifted, ready to fall apart into a million pieces. But now, the chosen had something to strive for upon this long road of life. And then things got interesting.

Meiko chuckled again.

It had been at least seventeen months since that meeting. In that time, she had somehow managed to raise enough money to reach her goal. All that was left, was for the chosen to leave her home one final time.

"That's everything, I think." She thought and stared at the boxes around her. At this point, she had reached the point of no return. But at the same time, the chosen couldn't pull this off on her own. "Now, I just need some help."

Meiko casually made her way over to the door and open it up, finding a dozen armed men with assault rifles pointed right at her.

"Now, now, it'll be alright." A voice explained, only for a young woman to walk up to her. She was dressed formally in a black suit dress with tan stockings and black high heels. The look was further complemented by short brown hair and a pair of golden eyes. Beside her, was a young man around the same age. He was dressed much less formal than the woman, deciding upon a faded greenish gray t-shirt with brown shorts and a pair of pink crocs, with a white labcoat over most of it. Finishing off his look, was a slightly spiky mess of black hair and a pair of auburn eyes. "We just wanted to ask you a couple of questions about your… partner."

"Why?" Meiko whispered, only for the armed guards to just leave. "Meicoomon hasn't done anything wrong…"

The man only sighs.

"That isn't it." The man explained and entered Meiko's apartment. "We wanted to ask you some questions about December 31st 2002."

It all came flowing back to her in one solid stream.

"No." she lied, unwilling to tell them the things she had seen through her closed eyes.

"So, what is with all the boxes?" The woman asked, suddenly

"I'm moving."

"Don't you have parents?" The man added, only for Meiko to shake her head.

"I'm going alone to Minato." Meiko answered as a smile formed on her face. For now, she would just have to push through it. "I just finished packing."

"Need any help packing?"

"Yes."

The woman glared at her partner, but helps nonetheless.

It took them a couple months, but they did it. Here she was in Minato, with things looking up for her.

Meiko sighed.

She hadn't planned on getting involved with the 'digidestined' or whatever they called themselves. But, the pink bimbo had managed to find her, ruining that plan entirety. Not that it really mattered at that point, since she had managed to accomplish her goal.

Meiko smiled.

For a few brief moments, everything seemed to be fitting into place once more. And yet, It only lasted a month. The mess began at the hot springs, which was mostly an attempt to bond with her and Meicoomon. Which went as well as one expected it to have. Following that, the pink bimbo roped her into some sort of hooters parody restaurant and used her as the sex toy of a mascot.

She punched the wall behind her.

There was no use reflecting on that mess right now. Mostly since that was the least of her problems. Just as she thought that the worst was over, it all came crashing down upon her. All it had taken was the kidnapping of her precious Meicoomon. If they had been faster, maybe then they could change fate. After, a few glimmers of hope seemed to remain within her. It was just enough to keep her going, making her wish for a miracle. A miracle was what Meiko got. But, not in the way she had expected. While the pink bimbo and her friend were able to get the champion digimon back, it was to be a short-lived reunion. Not even minutes after the rescue, did Meicoomon turn evil and kill the lion guy. Afterwards, the digimon then ran back into the place it was just rescued from.

Meiko was now back at square one. After spending so long to get to this point, she was shoved down once more. And now, here she was. Just a shallow and broken husk of the person she once was.

Meiko took a deep breath and stared towards the window, searching for the black cat that seemed to constantly elude her...


	33. Day off

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Character: Dagomon

Universe: Dear Internet

Notes:

With it currently being Monocon at the Dark Ocean, a certain eldrich being takes a break.

* * *

Chapter 33

Day-off

Dagomon sighed.

He had planned to do the usual duties of the day. The ultimate probably would have, if there weren't currently ten gazillion robot bears out to kill him and his scubamon army that is.

"What a wonderful day this turned out to be." his advisor added and the demonic digimon turned to face the creature. A small letorramon sat before him, quite afraid of his coming fate. "What is it that you want of me, master?"

Dagomon took a deep breath and motioned for the turtle to leave. For the moment, he needed some time to himself and think. As much as he could be doing something truly evil while his master was busy, Dagomon wanted to do something else.

That, and the flood of robot bears were currently making it nearly impossible to accomplish his job.

Reluctantly, the ultimate digimon made his way into the kitchen. It was a quite plain room, with a just as featureless walls and floor. Strangely, Dagomon stopped at a cupboard door and headed through.

"What would I like to drink today?" he thought, gazing over towards the back of the humongous room. All sorts of booze lined the walls of the small cabinet, each one an exquisite treat for a day like today. "I know."

His tentacles grasped onto a twelve pack of beer cans. While not the most exquisite drink he could have, it just seemed to fit his current mood. Dagomon then left the kitchen and walked down the hall, picking up one of those collapsible lawn chairs as he headed towards the stairs.

"It's like they say. It's five o'clock somewhere."

The mega quickly climbed up the stairs, finding himself upon a monotone balcony. There, Dagomon unfolded his massive chair and sat himself down. He then popped open a cold one, observing the chaos unfolding below him.


	34. How far we've come

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Characters: Unknown

Universe: Digitalverse

Notes:

Just a little sneak peek to show off what's ahead.

* * *

Chapter 34

How far we've come

Six adults and their digimon stand at the edge of a cliff. It had been long time coming, but it was totally worth it.

"Ready to do this?" a woman inquires and pulls a pair of weird twisted daggers out. Currently, she is dressed in a purple sundress with a brown vest and matching sandals, looking to be in her mid twenties.

The woman then jumps into the air, turning into a large purple bird with rubbery feathers. A smaller reddish orange bird follows right behind, its tail feathers seemingly glowing a rainbow of metallic colors. The woman's other partner, is a slightly shorter woman draped within a forest green sundress and pair of matching sandals. Strangely, a pair of batlike wings flap from her back, going quite well with the claws on her hands. Currently, this creature is carrying a quite large bow and is currently getting into sniping position. For now, it is probably was best to leave her alone for the time being.

As those three did that, a second woman steps up and pulls a pair of guns out. She is about the same age as the first woman and was currently dressed in a very expensive and very hard to describe dress and heels. Above her, the faint outline of a younger girl can just be made out. Unlike the woman, she is currently holding a shotgun. Behind her, was an anthropomorphic Yak along with an invisible turkey spy thing. They slid their way down the cliff, allowing for the next group to go.

It was now the turn for the first man. He looked to be in his twenties and was dressed all boringly, just a blue and white striped polo with a pair of brown pants. A staff was cradled within his hands, black energy seemingly ready to engulf him. Behind him, was a tea-deprived angel and a manly guardian angel per a say. They follow the gunslingers, making sure that they didn't manage to mess up their legs in the process.

Next, was the final woman and her companions. Unlike the other two women, she was dressed in a tight-fitting blue cloak with a pair of black boots. Behind her, was a demonic satyr and some weird robot girl draped in a transparent red skin of a kitsune. Even if one couldn't see them, their magical presence alone would probably given it away as they slid down.

Finally we reach the last person, a man in his mid 30's. He dresses simply, a white t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. Not that you can really tell, with the leather trenchcoat covering most of it. Beside him, stood a small mech and a small pink rabbit dressed up like a bishop. While they maybe the last ones coming down, they were fine with that. The man and the rabbit then jumped onto the mech, only for the three to jump off the cliff and join their teammates.

In the distance, a large group of angels stood smug and triumphant, as if they were somehow better than them. Diplomacy was out the window, leaving brute strength as the only option to bring them down a peg or two.

 **Knowledge Spirits!**

A trio of ghostly birds shot out from the large bird creature, only to be intercepted by a large whirlwind created by her first partner. She then switched back to her human form, gracefully landing back on the ground.

 **Incense Arrow!**

A single arrow then landed in the middle of the group, only to explode into some thin light blue smoke.

"Totally." the second woman answered and turned to face the first woman, giving her slight nod.

 **Ghostnova!**

The second woman fires off her left gun, watching as a single bullet shoot out towards their opponents. What followed, was said bullet peppering the area with shotgun shells.

 **Corsair's Blade Dance!**

The first woman followed right behind, slashing and stabbing her daggers into those inflicted by the previous attack. Which each blow, she managed to knock her targets slightly closer together.

 **Dark Analysis!**

After the woman finished up her 'dance', a shadow ran through and proceeded to slash up enemies that were missed along the way. How this gave him more information on their situation was anyone's guess.

 **Critical Overkill!**

Following this helpful gathering of info, it began raining bullets and lasers upon the angels. Strangely, none of the megas present had the perception to actually look up and possibly move out of the way. But no, the enemy waited patiently for the 'rain'. As they did that, the first man whispered some orders to his companions.

 **Shadow Feline Inferno!**

The rain finally letted up, only for a large black cat to form in front of their opponents. The creature then licked it's paws and hurled up a flaming hairball down the middle area, lighting everyone ablaze.

 **Restoring Fog!**

Next came a white mist, only seeming to make the flames to grower faster and hotter. Which, made it hard to tell if it actually restored anything.

 **Blessed Slashes!**

As the flames continued to blaze on, the guardian angel barrelled in, striking the handful of megas still ready to fight.

"Hey, give us a chance to fight!" the third woman shouted as the guardian angel finished his sweep. "No matter."

She then took a deep breath and mumbled something in latin under her breath. Her body then shifted, taking the form of a light blue slime mermaid.

 **Mermaid's Tear!**

The mermaid then leaped into the air, grabbing hold of an unscathed angel and flung it up into the air. She then followed it up by slamming the mega back into the ground, creating a large wave around her target.

 **Ágalma tou Tártara (Statue of Tartarus)!**

A large statue of the harem mage shot forth from the ground, only to fall upon a small group of angels and shatter into a million pieces. As that happened, the last man turned to face his rabbit bishop and whispered something into his ear. The rabbit gives him a slight nod and heads off.

 **Baton Pass!**

As he passes through the now small crowd of angels, the rabbit gives them gifts. While they probably didn't deserve it, it was a nice gesture.

 **Special Delivery!**

After the rabbit had finished passing through, the large mech zoomed over and laughed. The digimon then pulled a large bomb out and flung it into the crowd, watching as what remained of their opponents fell to the ground. After, the mech's pilot made a quick glance towards the kitsune, who was currently bored out of her mind.

"Took you guys long enough." the robot remarked and shifted her 'fox cloak' up.

 **Astral Perception!**

A large beam of white light shot forth from the sky, proceeding to cleanse the small handful of angels that remained. Those that somehow managed to still be live after it, found they were unable to move.

"Good work, everybody." the first woman announced and motioned for her teammates to follow. After all, there was still much left to do.

* * *

Notes:

I can't wait to get to this 'point'. After all, that's when the true fun begins...


	35. Tri PV 6 abridged

Characters: Digidestined

Universe: Tri Abridged

Notes:

It's that time again, folks! Not even Toei taking down the trailer for some reason was able to stop me. Go Internet!

* * *

Chapter 35

Tri PV 6 abridged

 _Our trailer begins with a black screen._

Tai: This is just a stumbling block.

 _We then shift over to a shot of Chaos and Izzy, possibly from the last movie._

Chaos: It has begun, hasn't it?

TK: Oh yes.

Tai: We'll just need to keep going!

 _The title screen then appears, with 'Butterfly' playing in the background._

 _Following that, we cut Maki in a boardroom Strangely, the board room members have been replaced with students from St Velodias. Of course, Jestery is just off-screen._

Jestery: Now Maki, what do you do?

Maki: No comment.

 _We then cut to Joe smiling, with Reapmon and Gomamon looking in for some reason._

Joe: Perfect score!

Reapmon: For what?

Gomamon: For his 'how high am I?' test.

Matt: We need more mega digimon and that jazz!

 _Following that, we're then treated to a close-up of Maki's face._

Maki: Why?"

Jestery: Because we can, of course!

 _We then cut to a shot of the upper half of Kari._

Kari: Awesome! More murder!

 _We then cut to a shot of Chaos carrying a laptop case._

Chaos: Do I look like I have a clue?

Chibi: I trust you. You can do it.

 _We then cut to Patamon and TK._

Patamon: It is going to happen again, isn't it?

TK: I don't know. I just don't know.

 _We then cut to Daigo standing over Maki's desk._

Daigo: Are you nuts? We can't just lie to them…

Maki: Of course we can.

 _We then cut to Tai, Sora, Sachiko, Meiko and Lupe._

Tai: I'm totally alright! I have no clue what you're talking about!

Sachiko: Tsundere, Tsundere!

Lupe: Oh stop it!

 _We then cut to Chaos sitting in a desk._

Chaos: Uh… hello?

 _We are then shown a floating cube thing._

Floating Cube: Hello there, person! Fuck you!

 _This is then followed by the digimon all up against the glass of Izzy's TV._

Agumon: Okay then.

Witchmon: Kind of what I expected to happen.

Reapmon: Not entirely sure why I'm pressed against the glass.

BlackGatomon: I'm not entirely sure how this helps us at all.

Biyomon: Oh suck it up.

Gabumon: Yeah! It could be a whole lot worse.

Patamon: Yeah…

Gomamon: We don't have any more weed!

 _We then cut to Lupe on his harmonica._

 _Following that, is a shot of TK's head not wearing a hat. As such, we have gone in and drawn a crude top hat to fix that._

TK: Even Patamon dies, I still have Makoto.

 _We then cut to a shot of Daigo._

Daigo: You got that wrong!

 _Followed by a shot of Meiko._

Meiko: My friends are gone. Their digimon killed. The only person I thought who care has betrayed me. What's left for me?

 _We then cut to a shot of Elysiamon leaping towards Meicoomon (Ultimate). And yes, that is what I'm going with for Meicoomon's ultimate form._

Elysiamon: Stop this at once!

Meicoomon: Oh really? I would like to see you try.

 _We then cut to Meicoomon (Ultimate) on the ground._

Meicoomon: I am untouchable!

 _We then cut to Maki getting blown on._

Maki: Oh shut up, you stupid cat bitch!

 _Following that were treated to our 'once a movie Ken tease'. Because you know what? It just isn't Tri if they didn't do it at least once a movie. This time, it's in the form of Ken's D-3 and D-terminal._

Sam: In all seriousness, can we just let Ken come back? This is really starting to get old.

 _While you're not really a part of this at all at the moment, I have to agree with you._

We then cut to Meiko and Sora talking.

Sora: I understand how you feel. However, your friends sacrifice was required in order for things to go forward.

 _We then strangely cut to a shot of Witchmon, BlackGatomon, Patamon and Agumon for some reason._

Witchmon: These transitions make no sense.

Agumon: Yeah, these rapid powerpoints are getting annoying.

BlackGatomon: At the very least, they could put the video back up for all to see!

Then a shot of Patamon.

Patamon: Yes folks, were doing that one plot twist from the end of the first arc in adventure.

 _Following that, is a shot of the other digimon, who seem way too surprised by this announcement._

 _Then back to Sora._

Sora: Eventually, you'll have to move on.

Meiko: Just shut up. You know nothing of what they have gone through!

Sora: Your choice.

 _Following that, we have a shot of the digidestined in a circle, doing a ritual. Because why not?_

Chaos: We could have used my D-3, but no, we have to do a complex ritual with a chance for failure.

Chibi: You have a D-3?

Chaos: It's a long story, my dear friend. A very long story.

 _With that, the trailer ends with about 30 seconds of credits and an add for the upcoming festival at the end of July._


	36. sdnoceS

Characters: Unknown

Universe: 02

Notes:

One year ago, a boy was too late. But as time flies by, eventually we come upon a second chance. This is his second chance. No, their second chance.

* * *

Chapter 36

sdnoceS

Kari Kamiya opens her eyes.

The ruined park surrounds her, the remnants of the orange silently mocking her. She had a massive headache and felt slightly disoriented, among a long list of other things.

"I'm back." she thinks and takes a deep breath, making a quick glance among her surroundings. "It's been a while, but we did it."

She takes another deep breath and says something under her breath. After all, she wouldn't be there if weren't for them.

"Liar."

Kari then turns around, finding a group of shadowy figures surrounding her. They all appeared to be a variety of digimon, judging from the sheer size of some of the shadows staring her down.

"Do you even know what you brought forth?" a shadow announced and pulled a sword out, pointing it towards her. "Now you will pay."

Kari only watched on, confused by what they were talking about. Everything still felt like a complete blur, each word seeming foreign and distant.

"Huh?" she answers, unsure of what was "What are you even talking about?"

The shadow inches the sword closer to her, muttering something to itself. It was probably hoping that she remembered. But at the same time, it wanted her to forget. After all, either outcome would work out in their favor no matter the outcome.

"You already know, god." the shadow announces and glances towards her with not a single bit of pity. "For your ignorance, your punishment shall be death."

Kari just stood, seemingly unaware of what was going on around her. But at the same time, the digidestined understood it perfectly. After all, the easiest way to snap someone out of it is too tempt death itself.

"Sounds good." Kari answers without even taking a second to think about it. Nonetheless, the shadow pulls his sword up and takes a deep breath. Not often does one gets a chance to slay a god, leaving this event to be an extravagant celebration. It then slams his sword down, watching as one body became two halves. Yet, the two parts just floated there, unaware they were supposed to be dead and all.

Unless…

By screwing one of them, you bring forth the other. After all, it was Hope (TK) who went searching Light (Kari). It was Friendship (Rika) that felt remorse for **Courage** (?). It was **Fire** (Takuya) who helped **Darkness** (Kouchi) back up. It was **Black** (Miki) that went searching for something that belonged to **White** (Megumi). It was only through the combined efforts of **Knowledge** (Nene) and **Kindness** (Yuu) that Hope (TK) was able to reach Elysium. There, he transcended into **Light** (Kari) and completed his journey. Which leaves us with **Light** (Kari) and her transcendence and completion of her journey. Once that is out of the way, the two angels may finally reunite after a year spent separated across time and space.

The two halves come back together once more, only for a beam of blinding light to engulf it.

"It worked." a shadow whispers and smiles, mumbling something to the other beings with him. "Move out, Timekeepers."

The shadows then teleport away, leaving the still split body of 'Kari' just floating within the beam. 3… 2… 1…

The beam disengages, leaving not the complete body of Kari Kamiya, but the body of TK Takaishi. Well, it looked like the digidestined of hope. Instead of his usual outfit, he was now draped in just a white toga with the symbol of hope on the back. A pair of wings hung out of his back, casually flapping with the wind.

"Now, where is it?" the angel whispers and scans the park. "It can't have gotten too far…"

TK glides over to the far end of the park and smiles. He remembers where he had left it. After all, he had weakly thrown the device to the ground oh so long ago.

"Took you long enough."

He turns around, finding an onyx-colored catgirl standing before him. She holds up the green and grey D-3, handing it over to her boyfriend.

"I could say the same about you, Kari." TK answered as he embraced Kari, planting a kiss on her cheek "Let's go home."

"Agreed."

The two then soared into the air, extremely ready to return to Elysium.

.

A figure watches from a darkened room.

"So, they manage to complete it, huh?" the figure remarks to themselves and takes a deep breath. "Good for them."

They then turn their attention to the mystical fourth wall.

"Oh hello there." the figure greets. "You're probably wondering who I am and why I'm talking to you. Alas, those are questions for a future time. After all, they still haven't gathered together yet…"

Notes:

With that, the circle has been completed. Maybe now, the rest of the heroes will gather...


	37. Cody of Never-Ever Land

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Character: Cody Hida

Universe: 02

Series: Heroes of the Twelve Realms

Notes:

Welcome, to the land everyone forget. Which is ironic, for it being called Never-Ever Land.

* * *

Chapter 37

Cody of Never-Ever Land

Cody Hida was a good boy.

Even when he did get in trouble, the chosen always confessed to what he did. For that, he was considered the favorite child among those captured by Petermon and Tinkermon.

"Just another day in paradise." Cody thought as he continued to shovel dirt from his seemingly never-ending hole. "What are we digging for in the first place?"

He turns his focus for a brief second to his partner, some inflatable version of an armadillomon. While not very useful, it didn't dispense out useless advice like the useless gummymon everyone else had. Even then, he wasn't quite sure why their masters had even given these things in the first place. They didn't really seem to serve much purpose, other than an easy excuse for not giving them better living conditions. Nonetheless, he returned to shoveling dirt out of this hole. Or would have, if his shovel hadn't struck something metallic. Carefully, he began to push the dirt around it away until the object was finally uncovered.

The object in question was a metal box, probably no bigger than a suitcase. It was quite plain, the original owner painting the box a dull silver and not even giving it any sort of defining feature. In other words, it was a plain metal box someone had buried in the dirt.

"What do you have there, Cody?"  
Cody turned around, finding a man dressed in green standing before him.

"Uh…" Cody answered as he attempted to rack his mind for a good answer. "Nothing at all, Petermon."

"Is that so?" Petermon responded, taking a step closer towards the boy. "After all, you know what happens when a child disobeys me."

Cody only nods and Petermon teleports away. He took a deep breath and returns his attention back to the box. He shovelled a little bit more and pulled the container out, dusting any of the leftover dirt off. Even with that out of the way, it still looked like a plain old metal box.

"There better be something good in here." he thought, making a quick glance around for Petermon. Once he was sure the champion digimon wasn't watching him, he slowly opened the box.

Inside, a red overcoat lays with a single rapier in solitude. He then grabbed both objects, fitting the overcoat onto him. With that out of the way, he turned his attention to the rapier. While at first glance it didn't look that special, some sort of energy seemed to flow through it when he held it in his hands.

"Cool." Cody thought. "Now, if I could just get out of this hole…"

As he finished his thought, he suddenly felt lighter and began to rise up. His digimon followed right behind, possibly as a way to keep track of the boy.

"Ahhh!" Cody screamed and began to flail his limbs like a chicken with his head cut off. "I would like to fly."  
His ascent into the air suddenly stopped and he just floated there.

"Much better."

Cody took a deep breath and looked around. He was now floating above the many holes of dirt within this forsaken island, with possibly endless sea surrounding it on all sides. While there was the usual variety of different landmasses such as mountains and plateaus, it all seemed to look the same in his eyes. He floated down towards the water, wondering what he should do next.

"A ship would be nice."

The sword then glowed, a large galleon fit for a pirate. It even had actual set of cannons one could order to be fired at will. Strangely, the picture on the flag was that of Michael Jackson's face.

"Can I have a different flag, please?"

The rapier shined once more, replacing the deceased singer's face with that of the skull and crossbones.

"Much better." he thought and cracked a smile. "Let's head forth to new realms."

With that, the galleon flowed away into a portal as two figures watched on.

"Should we follow him?" the first figure whispered as she carefully redid her 'nails'.

"Definitely, my sweets." the second figure and embraced the first figure. "Let's go punish them."

* * *

Notes:

I have no clue why Never-Ever Land even exists. It's only occupants are Petermon, Tinkermon and a bunch of children. Also, I'm pretty certain they don't treat those under their care with the 'greatest' respect. But that's to be expected when one of Tinkermon's attacks literally is 'Petermon Syndrome'.


	38. Mattmon of Honessa

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Character: Mattmon

Universe: Adventure

Series: Heroes of the Twelve Realms

Notes:

This one was a long time coming. While not how I originally envisioned it, this will do quite nicely.

* * *

Chapter 38

Mattmon of Honessa

It was a slow day in Honessa.

For Mattmon, he was totally fine with that. Even with the lack of regulars at the bar, it still meant they had some customers to serve.

"But still could be better, don't you think?" a voice announced and the wolf anthro looked down towards the ground. There, a midget dressed in a green t-shirt and brown shorts stood beside him. Other than that, his most defining feature was his spiky blonde hair and green eyes. "While the regulars are here, we're just breaking even."

As he said that, a couple of humans walked in and sat themselves down at a booth. It appeared to be a couple of guys getting ready for an evening of blowing off steam. That or a bunch of tourists deciding this would be the place they would eat.

"Time to get to work." Mattmon whispered and grabbed a couple of menus. He then walked over to the group and handed them their menus. "Welcome to Wolfies! I'm Mattmon and I'll be your server."

None of them even attempted to acknowledge his presence. They probably saw him as just a guy in a costume and nothing more. Heck, they probably were disappointed in this place not being some Fnaf rip-off.

"Can you please not bring that phrase back up?" Mattmon whispered as he pulled his pen and pad of paper out.. "It really just pisses me off."

Fine then. I won't mention that stupid franchise.

"We would like three burgers and a side of fries, wolfie." one of the people remarked and Mattmon wrote it down. "Along with that, three beers."

The wolf jotted that down as well and headed towards the bar, grumbling a handful of unintelligible phrases as he reached his destination. He grabbed a couple beers from under the bar and placed them on a platter, casually making his back way over to the table.

"Here you go." Mattmon snarled and placed the beers on the table. "Are you happy now?"

The customers did not answer and just opened their beers.

"Sure, mutt." a customer answered and cracked a cocky smile in Mattmon's direction. "Whatever you say."

After saying that, they all took a long swig of their favorite brown liquid as Mattmon watched on for a few seconds. He then made his way over to the kitchen, where he was greeted by

"Rough time?" Gabu answered as he flipped the burgers. Mattmon didn't answer and jusr focused on the wall. "It will be alright."

"Sure…" Mattmon grumbled and placed his head against the wall. "Just like that time that slime and her boyfriend attempted to start a barfight at that tournament in Heck."

Gabu only rolled his eyes and flipped the burgers. While he understood his master's frustrations, it wouldn't help either of them at all if they just let it get to them. Those sort of things were out of their control.

"Here are the burgers." Gabu then handed Mattmon a platter with the burgers on it."At least you can try to be kind for once?"

He watched as the wolf silently walked back into the dining room, probably not even taking his partner's advice into consideration. Instead, he gave the customers their burgers without another word. It was better that way, for now.

"These burgers suck!" one of the humans announced. "Maybe you should try one yourself!"

He then flung the burger towards Mattmon, who decided to just slap it away with his left paw. How such undignified people managed to slip through the cracks.

 **Frost Smash!**

Mattmon slammed his fist towards the customer and connected, watching as a large block of ice formed around him.

"Crap." he thought and took a deep breath. While it was probably better to keep his cool at this point, it wouldn't really change anything. "Gabu!"

His partner dashed out of the kitchen, only for a second burger to slam into him.

"I'll get you for that!" the midget shouted and charged towards the burger-thrower as Mattmon pulled his left arm back. As Gabu reached him, he connected with the little guy and launched him up into the air. Somehow, the human managed to land on the customer's head and began pounding on it. His opponent then began to flail around, a futile attempt at trying to remove Gabu from the useless cavity that he was misusing.

 **Binta!**

After a few minutes of flailing, Gabu slammed his fist across the man's face as the target crumpled to the ground. He then jumped off and focused in on the other three men, giving them a stern glance.

"Uh… we'll just eat your burgers." all two of them announced and proceeded to dig in. "The meal was alright, I guess."

"Thanks?" Gabu and Mattmon just stood there as they watched their customers leave. At the very least, they paid for the bill with a gray piece of paper. "Okay then."

Mattmon picked the slip up and turned it over, revealing a crude portal drawn on the other side. Of all the currency accepted in Honessa, regular pieces of paper were not one of them.

"Indeed." Mattmon whispered and placed his left paw on the picture, only to have it get sucked in with the rest of his body ready to do the same. "Crap."

Gabu then grabbed hold as the two were sucked in...


	39. Year Three Teaser

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Characters: Various

Universe: Digitalverse

Notes:

And with that, two years have passed. It's crazy how time flies.

* * *

Chapter 39

Year 3 Teaser

 **A declaration of war…**

"Those that dare to stand in our way know this, your fate has been decided!" Timekeeper announced as angels begin to flood out within this wonderland.

Everyone then stared towards him and pulled their weapons out. "We are gods, untouchable by you mortals!"

.

 _Dear fuckface,_

 _Since you refuse to accept us as truly legitimate threats and are unwilling to acknowledge our ascension, we've decided to take some things that you weren't using. We hope you don't mind at all. Not that you're even going to do anything about it._

 _-Yami, The Angelic Ruler_

The author took a deep breath as Chaos approached.

"Are you alright?" she whispered and her creator turned around with a look of anger and sadness, only for his gaze to focus on the ground.

 **A single bullet, destined to change everything…**

"Are you sure about this, Aurora?" a voice calls out and the gunslinger turns around, finding her teammates standing there. "All sorts of people care a whole lot about you."

Aurora didn't stare back, instead deciding to point a gun towards the left side of her head as she took a step towards the edge.

"It is too late now." Aurora answered and fired the gun off, allowing gravity to do the work for her.

With that, the life of the last hunter had been snuffed out. Now, there was nothing holding the Angels from striking this multiverse down. But at the same time, this left them with a quite useful opportunity.

 **For too long, we have waited. Now, it is our time to fight back.**

"Is everyone ready?" Kage inquired as he and his fellow dark blades looked over the large group that had gathered at their base who gave them a nod. "Let us avenge those that were broken by them!"

The crowd then cheered as they were directed to a large airship.

"Do you think we can really do this?" a voice whispered and Kage turned around.

"Of course, but you have to promise me one." Kage answered and the figure sighed.

"What would that be?"

"You help us take Timekeeper down."

The figure's face formed into a large smile and gave him a nod. For now, they had an agreement.

 **After what has felt like an eternity, we're finally at the home stretch.**

"This is it." a voice whispers as the six heroes and their teams head forth. "All that is left is for us to bring Timekeeper down."

"Agreed." the other five heroes answered as their teammates followed right behind.

.

A pair of figures stand in a dark room.

"It's you." the first figure whispered and pulled their weapons out.

"Indeed." the second figure responded and stared towards the other figure. "After all of this time, we come back together. Ironic, isn't it?"

 **Maybe then, peace can finally return to us and reach the end of our stories...**

"Do you take this woman as your lawful wife?" the minister explained as Elena cracked a smile towards Alice.

"I do." she answered and leaned towards Alice as the spirit gambler did the same to her.

.

"This is it." Aegiochusmon explained as his two companions catch up to him. "Here, we can finally make up for what happened."

"Agreed." his companions whisper as they stare up towards the grey sky. It had taken them a whole century, but it was finally in reach.

.

Jestery stood within the dream dimension,

"Is Cora sure about this?" she whispered and Cora nodded.

"Yes, but I won't be gone that long." Cora answered and gives Jestery a hug. "Goodbye m-"

Before she could finish her goodbye, the chrono maid faded away as Jestery was forced to watch on.

"Jestery will get you back!" she shouted as her tears fell to the floor.

.

Victoria takes a deep breath.

Even after the crazy eternity it has been, it all felt good for once.

"It's funny how things work out." she whispered and stared out of her window. "Eventually, even butterflies have to make the journey home."

 **Only then, can a new journey begin…**

We focus on a dimly-lit room projected from the future. It isn't anything that special, just four brick walls and a gray concrete floor. More importantly, five featureless bodies are just lying on the floor. Maybe one day, we will know who they even are.

"Is anyone there?" a voice whispers as the camera pans around. Eventually it focuses on a small plush doll of a boy dressed in a blue cloak and matching pointed hat laying on the floor. For a few brief seconds, nothing happens. "Oh hi there."

The camera zooms in on the doll, which is now standing somehow. Even then, it would be slightly better if we knew the name of this person.

"Name? I have none." the doll answered.

Why not? A name is one of the few things that gives a person an identity.

"Identity? There exists none yet."

As our mystery person said that, a loud crash erupted from outside the room.

"Since you're hearing this, there is still time. When the moment comes, make sure they are able to continue on…"

With that, the feed cuts to black and our teaser ends...


	40. Tri PV 7 and 8 abridged

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Characters: Various

Universe: Tri Abridged

Notes:

Just another abridged script.

* * *

Chapter 40

Tri PV 7 & 8 abridged

 _Our trailer begins with a shot over of our heroes._

Tai: Roll out. Oh yeah! Nya!

Chaos: You're not Kuro Neko!

Tai: You're right. I'm Makoto Naegi.

 _Chaos then perked up as she began jumping up and down._

Chaos: THE Makoto Naegi? Can I get your autograph?

Makoto: I guess?

 _The white mage then pulls a piece of paper out and hands it to Makoto, who quickly signs it._

 _After that, the title screen rolls around._

 _We then cut to a shot of Patamon and TK._

Patamon: Cool! I'm infected!

TK: No…

 _TK takes a step back, almost ready to drop Patamon._

 _We then cut to a shot of Sora's house with Sora and Meiko._

Sora: Even though they're gone, you'll still have the memories of them. Even then, we still have our digimon.

 _We are then treated to a series of shots of the digidestined interacting with their digimon._

Sora: It'll be alright.

Meiko: No. It. Won't!

 _We shift over to a scene from the 'Orange' trailer. In this case, Chaos and BlackGatomon on a laptop._

Chaos: And Send!

BlackGatomon: With that, we have set it in motion. There is no going back now.

 _We then cut to a shot of some scientists. If you squint hard enough, they'll look like the Monster Makers from Tamers._

 _We then cut to a shot of TK crying._

TK: How dare you, author!

 _The author does not answer, instead deciding to just watch. He is also not sure what TK expected._

 _Next up, is a shot of either sexual harassment or Daigo attempting to bang Maki._

Daigo: You know what?!

Maki: It's a secret to everyone.

 _We then cut to a shot of Chaos and Sachiko arguing._

Chaos: Congratulations Sachiko! You just broke the one possible thing that could have stopped Yami.

 _We then get a shot of Huckmon standing in a void, looking quite bored._

Huckmon: I seriously don't get payed enough for this.

 _We then cut back to Chaos and Sachiko arguing._

Sachiko: Then get a new one! There has to be a store that sells Meiko's in the Dream World.

 _For that comment, Chaos was allowed to slap Sachiko. Afterwards we are treated to a shot of TK looking at a door with Meiko._

TK: You are not useless.

Meiko: You lie! That is all I am!

 _We then cut to a shot of Makoto and Lupe talking._

Makoto: Your little brother is crazy.

Lupe: In my defense, I didn't know that he was not from the same universe as me.

 _We then shift over to the last scene from the 'Orange' trailer, which involves Yami in her champion form screaming, followed by Ninamon heading towards her._

Ninamon: FALCON PUNCH!  
 _We then cut to a shot of all the partner digimon. Strangely, Aegiochusmon from DAO is standing with them._

Aegiochusmon: Great. I knew I should've taken that left turn in albuquerque.

 _We then cut to a shot of Sachiko sitting on a bench.  
_ Sachiko: Mei-Mei, where are you! I have something special for you!

Meiko: Please… no….

 _We then cut to Lupe and Gabumon on a train, with a conductor coming to take their tickets._

Lupe: Trains in Japan don't have conductors!

 _Thank you putting a lampshade on that._

 _We then cut to someone (possibly Meiko) staring at her future smartphone. We then focus on Yami's face in her meicoomon form._

 _We then cut to Joe in Chaos's office. Strangely, Aegiochusmon is still there._

Joe: Yes, I am taking a break to help with the shitty situation you got yourselves into. No need to thank me.

Aegiochusmon: Want to arm wrestle?

Joe: Sure!

 _We then cut to a shot of Makoto in the rain._

Makoto: This moment pretty much sums up my life.

 _We then cut to TK in his house._

TK: I just need to figure out a solution…

 _We then shift over to Meiko running on a road. Following right behind is Chibi, Valia, Chaos and their digimon. Strangely, Valia actually looked sober for once._

Valia: Stop! Hammer Time!

 _Chibi made a quick glance towards her, possibly wondering if she was on something._

Chaos: Come on, we can't let her get away!

 _We then cut to a shot of Elysiamon sparring with Yami in her ultimate as an angewomon dressed in black and red gives chase._

Elysiamon: I won't let you get away!

'Angewomon': Same here!

 _We then cut to a shot of the chosen getting sucked into a digi-gate._

Everyone: Ahhh!

Aegiochusmon: I definitely took a wrong turn!

 _We then cut to our first 'actual shot' of the digital world. Which looks very, very off. And by that, I mean the power lines in the water. That's especially dangerous._

 _We then cut to Aegiochusmon taking on some purple thing._

Aegiochusmon: It's a shame I can't stay for the actual four episodes. Oh well.

 _We then cut to a brief shot of someone digivolving._

Then we shift to a shot of Daigo yelling.

Daigo: No sexy thing!

 _We then cut to Ninamon and Chaos tumbling about._

 _Followed by a shot of Makoto, Sora and Joe._

Joe: What the fuck?

Makoto: No...

Sora: Get back from there!

 _We then cut to a shot of BlackGatomon talking to Chaos._

BlackGatomon: This is it. No going back.

 _We then cut to a shot of Sachiko gasping._

Sachiko: Great. Just flipping great.

 _We then zoom out, revealing that they are currently standing on the roof of a building. All except poor Meiko..._


	41. Succesor

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Character: Ken

World: 02 'Epilogue'

Series: Unknown & A Very WTF Collection

Notes:

The start of something secret. Speculation welcome. Hint Hint...

* * *

Chapter 41

Succesor

It was wonderful day in the digital world.

The sun was shining, the biyomon were idly chatting in the trees and Ken Ichiouiji was standing in the middle of some barren plains looking like a drunk idiot..

"How dare you call me by that name!" he announced and pointed towards the sky. "You shall call me by my title, The Digimon Emperor!"

Ken's comment fell on deaf ears, having forgotten how these sort of things work to an extent. With that, a much urgent request could be made.

"Wormmon, cookies." Ken added and his partner cautiously slid over, pulling out one of those plastic tins of Oreos. "Thank you."

He grabbed a couple cookies out and chomped down, his partner scurrying back to his original spot. For now, the two would just have to wait. It had been too long since they had danced this dance of war. In many ways, it felt refreshing. While ruling uncontested was nice and all, it got boring quickly. Especially with your only enemies being a bunch of hungry mercenaries feared by the general population of the realm. A shame too, since it made things a whole lot more boring.

He squinted out into the distance, making out a young boy in the distance. He couldn't be no older than seven or eight at most and appeared dressed in a plain green t-shirt partially covered by a blue vest and a pair of brown shorts. A pair of tennis shoes covered his feet, making small imprints within the sand. The only interesting thing about him appeared to be his spiky bush of magenta hair and a pair of brownish orange eyes. Strangely, he seemed to be holding a circular object in his hands.

"There you are!" the child announced and flung something in his direction. The object flew through the air and landed right at his feet. "Crud."  
Almost on instinct, Ken picked the rock back up and flung it back towards the thrower. Sadly, he had just as terrible range as the one who threw it.

"Sorry, Mr Ichijouji. I wasn't able to find one." the boy explained as he stared towards the emperor. "I even try convincing one of those crazed mercenaries to let me have an egg. But they told me to scram or they would eat me."

Ken cracked a smile and laughed. In many ways, the kid was just like his father. In a way, he could admire him for that. But at the same time, it still made things kind of bittersweet. Especially after what happened 'them'.

"Try harder then. There's bound to be at least one digimon that managed to slip through the cracks. Laws of averages after all, Haruka. I had thought you had figured that out after all our previous lessons."

Haruka stared off into space, not at. While it probably made absolutely no sense for your math teacher to be the ruler of an entire world, he could roll with it. Especially after spending an hour yesterday, trying to haggle with a slug for a soda. Mr Ichijouji had claimed it was all part of the tutoring agreement his parents had signed. Personally, Haruka suspected that his 'tutor' was just making this up as they went along.

"Fine. I'll go look some more." Haruka remarked and headed off, not at all noticing Ken's gaze continue to focus on him. "You better not be lying!"

"I promise you, I'm not." Ken whispered as he made a glance towards Wormmon. "He is just like his father, isn't he?"

"A little bit. Wait. Who was his father?"

Ken sighed and kneeled down, whispering something into Wormmon's 'ear'.

"Oh." the digimon answered and took a deep breath. "Maybe he'll succeed where you-know-who didn't?"

"Possibly." Ken whispered and gave the caterpillar a pat. "Especially for our sakes."


	42. Five Rewritten Minutes

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Characters: Various

Universe: Tri Abridged

Notes:

Kind of a shame the five minute PV wasn't as fun as the last one. Oh well.

* * *

Chapter 42

Five Rewritten Minutes

 _Like the previous movie, we begin with a bunch of logos telling us who did what. Not that you people really care per a say, but still good to know anyhow._

 _This is then followed by a wall of text._

Time is a funny thing.

One moment, you could find yourself having the worst day ever.

The next, you're on top of the world.

For our heroes, it's a mixed bag

The members of Delta has been scattered but are closing in on a reunion.

The slates of those fighting for hope have been cleared, allowing for a second chance.

Heck, even the remnants have managed to band together.

The pieces are now in place.

All that is left is to just watch.

 _The text disappears and we're treated to a few shots of a plane. Why they thought this sequence was somehow important is still up for debate. As such, we move onto the cockpit where things are going very wrong._  
Pilot #1: Prepare for landing.

Pilot #2: My body is ready.

 _The second pilot then presses a button, only for nothing to happen._

Pilot #1: What's wrong?

Pilot #2: The 'smooth-landing' button isn't working!

We're then treated to a shot of that weird pixel effect followed by the voices of the pilots.

Pilot #1: Crap!

Pilot #2: My body isn't ready!

 _We then shift to a sequence of the plane just landing on the tarmac._

Pilot #2: We did it!

Pilot #1: So much for playing Pokemon Go in the cockpit…

Pilot #2 looks towards his partner with a confused stare.

Pilot #2: What the fuck are you even talking about?!

Pilot #1: Oops.. Probably shouldn't have said that.

 _We then zoom out, revealing this was all a newscast on a monitor._

Anchorman: And that is how the secret to eternal life was discovered. The end.

 _With that, a live video feed appears in the newsroom, only for the camera to zoom out and reveal we are in Maki and Daigo's office for some reason._

Maki: It was obviously Yami!

Daigo: Are you sexy sure? It could have been an error within this simulation or an allusion to that one part in Adventure.

 _We then cut to a shot from behind Maki's desk._

Maki: Impossible. There was an invisible unmentioned Yami on the plane.

Daigo: You unsexy whore! Aren't you going to listen to any of the sexy words coming out of my mouth?!"

 _Before Maki could answer, the phone rang._

Maki: Hello?

Jestery: This is Jestery's placeholder message. Please shout random crap in order to appease this part of the plot.

Maki: You suck.

Jestery: Thank you very much!

Maki: Grand-, Your mother is somewhere in the building you're at.

Jestery: Cora is really funny!

 _With that, Jestery hung up and Maki returned her attention to Daigo._

Daigo: That was very unsexy.

 _With that we cut to the title screen with no music._

 _We then cut to the school, still with no music. Here, we're treated to the vague sounds of children working._

Random Kid: This is truly great! When do I get payed?  
 _We then cut to the classroom that had 'Daters' in it. There, we focus in on Sachiko, who is wiping a chalkboard._

Sachiko: Seriously? I only get to do it for one day!

 _The mage is then handed some sort of flavored water by 'Jun'._

'Jun': Beware the fall, for it is quickly approaching.

Sachiko: Huh?

 _We then get shown a shot of the other students in the classroom. Strangely, everyone in there that isn't Sachiko has brown eyes._

Girl #1: Soon, they will gather.

Girl #2: Yes and only then can we possibly head forth towards the endgame.

Girl #1: So, take your spear in hand and head off, troubled warrior.

 _Seiko then looked down at the object in her hand, finding it to be her spear now._

 _She then runs off, with us being shown a couple more shots of the school and some government workers._

Government Agent: Yes, yes, I am at the third stop on the path towards candy mountain. What do you mean by 'having my kidney stolen'. Is that for real? Fine.

 _We then shift over to a hallway where Aurora stands. Strangely, it was her regular appearance instead of her 'Meiko disguise'. She looked quite melancholy, with what appeared to quite recent lacerations to her arms._

Sachiko: Mei Mei! There you are.

 _Sachiko runs over to Aurora and reaches out to touch her, only for Aurora to step back and drop the garbage can she was holding. She then runs off with Mimi following right behind as the trailer ends. But at the cost of seventeen seconds, which is the same amount chapters of DA03 and DA04 combined. So here is some bonus footage._

 _Jestery stands in a classroom within the school, looking some papers over. As we focus in on her, the jester sniffs the air._

Jestery: Mommy Kitty is here. Jestery must find Mommy Kitty!

With that, she broke into a full-on run, not at all caring that she was disrupting class for many students.

Jestery: There Momma Kitty is!

 _In the distance, one could make out a girl dressed in a violet Lolita dress talking to a pink-haired catgirl dressed in a simple cloak._

?: Crap…

 _With that, Jestery slammed into the two the trailer ends._


	43. Something

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Character: The author

World: Oasis

Notes:

I'm not entirely sure what this is.

* * *

Chapter 43

To finish what I started

He took a deep breath.

Everyone else were long gone now, leaving him within the silent ruins of the arena. Yet, he could still hear the screams of those taken from right under his nose. He made one more glance at the note in his hand, ready to rip it up into a million pieces.

Dear Author,

While ransacking your office, we found a whole bunch of characters you weren't even using. As such, we took it upon ourselves to give them a new purpose. We doubt you'll mind at all. If you do… too fucking bad! You are never getting them back!

Have a nice day,

-The Angels

Just looking at the piece of paper a second time only seemed to make him feel even more frustrated. That was the problem with being a powerless god. While you did have the power to create and teleportation, but that was pretty much it. He could just shift forms, but it was appearance only. Even when he did gain the powers through it, they were usually temporary and quite unpredictable when used. Not that there really were any situations that could be used as training.

At best, he was just a scribe with the help of a small harem stretched across two , he could add paradox to that list of things. And while he couldn't change that, he could do one thing.

"It's about time I did this." he thought as he placed the note down and quickly dug through his pockets. Eventually he pulled out a crude clay doll of what looked to be an Ophanimon. Well, if Ophanimon were dressed in the dress equivalent of a female white mage and wielding a claymore. But for so long, the details had been bare and rough from a mix of wear and the author never seeming to find the time to complete it. But now seemed like as good a time as any. He casually made quick work of it, making it an even better creation than it was before."There we go."

The author cracked a smile and stared up towards the sky, making out a small pair of reddish orange birds flying overhead as he raised the doll up. Even with them giving off so little light, his creation shined even brighter than before.

"How fitting…" the author thought and cracked a smile. "May this light will continue to burn on, no matter what dares to snuff it out."

For once in what seemed like forever, things seemed to be looking up. While he doubted it would all be smooth sailing, he and his creations would just have persevere.

A few seconds later, a bright light overcame the area and signalled the end of the cycle...


	44. Makes sense in context

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Characters: 02 Gang

World: '02′

Notes: My Christmas present for TottWriter. Please don't kill me.

Chapter 44

Makes sense in context

Within the digimon multiverse, there exist a huge number of alternate realities. Each one, its own unique spin on one thing or another. Even those worlds that hinge on a particular concept (Davis being evil, for example) all have their own unique spin on top of that.

And so we come upon the world where this particular story takes place, the computer lab from 02. For some reason though, it was just randomly floating in space.

There, we find Ken Ichijouji staring at his partner, Wormmon.

One would expect the digidestined to have adjusted this mess after all this time. And yet, there always seemed to be something new in store each day,

"So let me get this straight." Ken inquired as he stared towards his partner. "You and Veemon were playing checkers, only for a portal to suddenly pop in and stop your game?"

"Correct." Wormmon answered and moved to face the small rift within the abode they called home. "It tried to take Veemon too."

He took a deep breath and allowed his partner to lead him to the disturbance. In this case, that meant the far left corner of the computer lab. This part of the room wasn't anything that interesting, with its dreadful grayish blue carpet and plain white walls. Other than that, the red and black checkers from before were scattered about in that general area, making it a nightmare to traverse. Not that he really had any trouble doing just that.

Like Wormmon had told him, an ovaloid 'rift' had formed just above the checkerboard, ready to regurgitate something from a far-off dimension. At best, they could be treated to something nice, like a five star dinner or a proper world. At worst however, they could find themselves facing down an eldritch monstrosity or stuck within a magical death trap. You never could know with these sort of things. Which made it all the more imperative for the duo to get to the bottom of this.

"Where's everyone else?" Ken whispered and glanced towards his partner.

"They already went in." Wormmon whispered. "I told them to wait, but you know how they are."

Ken only sighed. He had hoped this wouldn't have been the case but alas, it was. Funny how that works out around here. Nonetheless, the digidestined took a deep breath and approached the portal, allowing himself and his partner inside.

Compared to where they had just left, the other side of the portal didn't seem half bad, In this case, it turned out to be a proper world. Well, if one considered a grassy mass of land as a proper 'place'. At the very least, it followed the laws of physics and all the other good stuff that made a world at least hospitable.  
"Thank you, captain obvious." Ken whispered and took a step forward, watching his feet connect with solid ground. "Phew."

Wormmon then did the same, only far less graceful than his master. Not that the worm really cared about that. No, he was more of the person who just wanted to have an adventure every once in awhile.

"Ow." he whispered and made a glance down at himself. "Oh crap."

Ken then turned around, only to do a double take. Gone was the green worm digimon, having been replaced with a young girl dressed in a forest green sundress.

"What the fuck over?" he mumbled as the child looked towards him, her large blue eyes staring right back at him. The only other noticeable detail about his partner was the brown hair that reached down to her neck.

"Language!" his former partner whispered and stuck her tongue out. "You really suck at parenting."

Ken stared at her with a confused expression. She wasn't quite sure how to react to this, instead deciding to head forth into this world. It was probably better than just waiting around for something to happen. But which direction, exactly? He could go north and see where it took him. South was just a worthy option, even if that was where they came from. Even east and west had their advantages, whether those might possibly be.

"Okay then." he thought and made one more glance around the area, eventually deciding on his initial choice, north. "What's your name?"

"Kira." the girl whispered and cautiously approached Ken. "Can we finally go?"  
The two finally headed off, quickly making their way north across the landmass. Of which, seemed to be endless land as far as one can see. Sometimes there would be a variation, but this was a rare occurrence that seemed to gradually come less and less common.

"Great. Now the author isn't even making sense." Ken thought as he gazed over the abyss once more. While it hadn't changed at all since the last time she had looked, it was still a good thing to check. "Thank you, captain obvious!"

Kira turned to her partner and shook her head. For as funny as she found Ken's current antics to be hilarious, it was starting to get old real fast. What they needed was some excitement.

So, it began raining down party hats and streamers.

"That wasn't what I meant!" Kira shouted as she watched it all go down. "This doesn't help at all."

The author didn't answer, instead possibly laughing at their mess. Even if he wasn't, the idea seem tempting.

But before either girl could voice a complaint, they came upon their next teammate. Well, calling them a 'teammate' probably was an overstatement. Especially when turned out the person in question was a large rock with a face painted on it.

"Uh hi?" Ken whispered, only for the rock to perk up.

"Hello!" the rock greeted and both Ken and Kira looked at each other. "I'm Davis!"

"You're not, Davis." Ken he stared towards the rock. "The last time I checked, he was a human, not a rock."

"And you're totally a boy." the rock answered back in a smug sort of voice, only to receive a kick from Kira. "Hey! Can't we all be friends here?"

"I guess." Ken whispered and made a glance towards his former partner. Kira did the same, possibly wondering what the fuck was even going on. "Do you want to join us on our journey?"

"I guess." Davis answered and 'whistled', watching a blob of water came come over in a single dash. "That's my partner."

"Oh." Ken whispered as he looked at the blob of water. While not anything impressive, it would still have some benefit to the team. "Does it have a name at least?"

"Frederick." the water blob answered and 'glanced' towards the digidestined. "That'll work."

Kira then turned her attention to the creature, possibly attempting to decipher some sort of meaning from this creature. Yet, she was unable to find any for this mon. So, she tried a second time and got the same results. For a third time, she made one more futile attempt and still came up empty-handed.

"Mom, can you tell this mean man to just shut up!" Kira announced and turned towards Ken.

"I guess, my child." Ken answered and turned her attention to the sky. "Can you please shut up?"  
The sky did not answer, instead deciding to just ignore them for the moment. It was simply easier that way.

"Okay then." Davis added and turned his attention to Ken, who currently had Kira clinging onto him. "Aww…"

"Oh shut up."

"Swear!" Kira whispered and Ken sighed. It was just another wonderful day in this madhouse that never seemed to end. "Where's Yolei?"

Davis looked around and gave shrug.

"I have no clue." the rock answered as Kira got ready to kick him. "Probably off somewhere nice, like the bahamas."

The duo stared at him with a bit of confusion, unsure of how to react to all of this. While they could try shock, that didn't seem best for the moment. But for now, they would just have to wait.

Thankfully, that didn't take long. And by that, I mean a millennium in the space of a couple seconds.

"Wonderful." Davis announced as a mist-like figure approached. "There you are!"

The other two 'humans' turned their attention to the figure, watching it turn into some yellow haired short boy. Currently, he was dressed in a black t-shirt with a yellow cat face with a pair of yellow pants.

"Uh… hi?" Ken greeted as the boy stared back in confusion.

"This is definitely not an AR Field." the boy announced. "Will I or won't I? I will!"

It was at least an hour before anyone would talk to 'Yolei' again. Even then, 'Yolei' would do something to perpetuate this.

"Let's beat the gimmick out of her." Kira suggested.

"Why exactly?" Ken answered as she stared towards her daughter. While the idea seemed stupid, it was still worth a shot.

"What do you think we should do then?!" Kira shouted and took a deep breath. "All we've done at this point is stand around!"

Ken didn't answer, instead deciding to stare towards the void. There was something she wanted to say, but it wouldn't help. No, just saying it would do the opposite.

Yet, she did it anyway.

"This can't get any worse." she whispered. Of course, that meant things had to get worse. But how exactly, remained a mystery.

And then skeletons popped out of the ground to the tune of Sesame Street songs.

"Okay then." Davis whispered and curled up with his blob of water. "It'll stop eventually."

"And then what?" Ken shouted, taking a deep breath afterwards.

"We wait for Cody to show up."

Ken took another deep breath and stared back towards Davis.

"Then what?" the digidestined added.

Davis didn't answer, instead deciding to just watch 'Yolei' some more. Ken and Kira on the other hand, decided to play marbles with some pebbles and eggs they had found. Or would have, if the eggs hadn't suddenly hatched into grotesque blobs of flesh and the pebbles suddenly didn't become sentient.

"My turn!

"No, it's my turn!"

"You're both wrong! It's my actually my turn!"

With those things no longer causing trouble for them, Ken and Kira turned their attention to the random blobs of flesh. While they could just leave them alone so they could do whatever the heck they wanted too, this was not their style.

No, they instead decided they would just taunt the goop. Because you know what? Taunting stuff that you don't know the strength of really solves many a situation when it comes down to it. Truly, nothing but victory could come from this.

What followed was a long drawn-out fight where neither side really gained the advantage over the other. Only for it all to culminate in a random yet pointless explosion that didn't even harm anybody. All that, in the hope Cody would finally show up. Kind of pitiful when you think about it. They went through all that work, wasted all that energy and possibly pissed off an entire species, on the possibility that the author would suddenly just drop a character into this world whenever someone complained or just on a whim. But that isn't how things work. If it somehow were, the whole thing would just be a clusterfuck of epic proportions. Rarely does following such a path works out. But it is quite beautiful when it does.

Thankfully, the final arrivals appeared. Not because they had been willed into existence, but more of walked to their destination.

"Are you sure this is the place?" a voice whispered as a dapper looking boy walked up. He was dressed quite elegantly, judging by his pinstripe suit and matching slacks. A matching fedora sat on his head, going quite well with his faded eyes and light brown hair. Strangely, a girl was following right behind. Unlike the boy though, she was dressed in a dark cyan long sleeved sailor fuku with matching leggings and brown shoes. A pair of whitish silver braided twin tails hung down, going quite well with her bright red eyes. For some reason though, a sword of some sort hung on her back.

"Is that everybody now?!" Ken shouted, hoping to god that it was. It probably was, hopefully.

Before she could ponder that thought any longer, a bright beam of light shot down and knocked them all back a couple of feet. By some crazy miracle though, nobody was hurt. Even if it meant they still had deal with whatever caused that beam.

Shadow Spear!

Just as they got up, our heroes were forced to dodge something else. In this case, a barrage of spears coming from a sole figure out in the distance. At first, they looked to be about the same size as Ken. But as they got closer, the person seemed to grow bigger. By time they had finally reached the threat, it towered over them by a large amount. Or would have, if the author hadn't decided to change it at the last minute to Evil TK.

"For fuck sake, author." Evil TK announced and pulled his pistol out. "Can you please stop sticking me in stuff?!"

"Hey!" Kira answered and glanced towards the gentlemanly asshole, holding her hand out for another coin. Of course, Evil TK shot her for the heck of it. He then followed up this act up by shooting everyone else and ending the story prematurely. But I guess that's on me, the author.

Merry Christmas, I guess?


	45. Tri PV 9 abridged

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Characters:

World: Tri Abridged

Notes:

I got nothing. Well, other than no Sora or Kari scenes. Since you know, people die when they're killed.

* * *

Chapter 45

Tri PV 9 Abridged

 _Our trailer begins with a shot of the TOEI logo as 'Butterfly' starts up once more._

 _We then cut to a shot of Reapmon and Gomamon._

Reapmon: Ugh…

Gomamon: This better be worth it, Jestery! I want my weed back!

 _The camera then pans up, revealing Gabumon._

Gabumon: Ditto!

Lupe: We chose this path and this is where it led us.

 _We then cut to a shot of BlackGatomon._

BlackGatomon: I hate alternate continuities. They always make things more complicated than they really should be.

 _We then cut to a shot of Patamon._

Patamon: I'm cured! Cured, I tell you!

TK: If that's true, you must taste really good.

Patamon: Hey!

TK: I was just joking. Calm down.

 _We then cut to a shot of Witchmon being held up by Sachiko._

Witchmon: Let go of me!

Sachiko: But this is so much fun!

 _This is followed by a shot of NekoAgumon._

NekoAgumon: Ugh…

 _We then cut to Gabumon._

Gabumon: Hello!

 _The title card then appears, only to suddenly cut to a shot of a forest._

 _Following this, is Jestery banging her fist on a keyboard._

Jestery: What have you been hiding, Cora?

 _The camera then zooms out as the jester begins to get frustrated._

Jestery: Godammit XP!

 _We then cut to a shot of no one that looks to be angled from the ground._

 _And then a black screen pops up with some text._

Placeholder Text Here

 _We are then treated to a still zoomed-out shot._

 _Only to cut to a shot of Chaos talking to her digimon on a ship._

Chaos: You alright?

BlackGatomon: Yeah.

 _This is then followed up by a close-up of the trolley._

Makoto: I'm not sure what to say…

 _We then cut to a shot of Makoto and his harem._

Makoto: Ugh…

Misa: A truly wonderful situation if you ask me.

Kyoushi: No shit!

 _Monokuma then gives her a hug._

 _We then cut to another black screen with white text._

Something something mysterious

 _We then cut to a shot of nobody, since the author refuses to revive 'Lily' and 'Aurora'. Which then gets followed by a shot of just Reapmon and Gabumon. This would be where the shot of Lily attempting to touch a digimon would go, but all one gets is the background._

 _We then cut to a shot of Cora walking on the ceiling._

Witchmon: Don't eat me!

Sachiko: Are you stupid?!

 _We then cut to a shot of Makoto talking to NekoAgumon, with Gabumon in the background._

Makoto: So, how are you?

NekoAgumon: Good. How about you?

Makoto: Same.

 _We then cut to a shot of Yami, who is currently dead both here and in the digital world. A shame it had come down to that._

 _We then cut to Sachiko still holding Witchmon up._

Witchmon: Let go of me!

Sachiko: But you are cute!

Witchmon: That's a stupid reason!

 _We then cut to a shot of Gennai standing over someone._

Gennai: Rise and s-

 _Before he could finish his sentence, a claymore found its way into his skull._

 _This is then followed up by a shot of MetalSeadramon shooting out the water._

 _We then cut to a zoomed-out shot of the group._

 _This is then followed by a shot of Makoto free-falling._

 _More white text! Yay!_

Jestery got nothing.

 _We then cut to Gennai shouting at Evil TK. Or is he singing?_

Gennai: I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! I THINK I LOVE YOU!

TK: Go fuck yourself.

 _We then cut to a shot of Elysiammon and Frostmon dodging one of MetalSeadramon's attacks._

 _This followed up by a shot of Chaos, who was currently staring off into space._

Chaos: What a shame, what a shame, to judge a life that you can't change…

 _We then cut to a brief glimpse of Patamon digivolving._

 _And finally, we have close-up shot of some deck boards._

 _Then, the trailer ends._


	46. Looking towards the future

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Characters: Elena Yuliana/Alice Zwingli

World: DAO

Notes:

It's been too long since I've written some that's just digimon related. And yes, this a canon one-shot.

* * *

Chapter 46

Looking towards the future

Alice Zwingli was tired.

For had what seemed like an eternity, the two along with their digimon had been flying over the distorting void between dimensions. Even after their 'nap' in The Classroom, all of them seemed even more ready to drop down and receive an unplanned death.

"Elena, are you there?" she whispered and watched Elena's head perk up. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah." Elena answered and watch Alice clear her throat. "What is it?"  
"Once this is all said and done, what do you plan to do?"

Silence fell upon both of the girls, each waiting for the other to speak. Of all the things that awaited them, the theoretical 'end' seemed indefinitely out of reach. For all they knew, the original end point could now just be a minor plot point in the grand scheme of things. It was the sort of thing that one could control and out of their hands at the same time. Sort of like puppies. You can give them everything they'll ever need, but that still won't stop them from tearing up your stuff and barking at every passerby.

"Personally, I was thinking of settling down, get married and maybe start a family." Elena finally answered, only for Alice to perk up a little. "You were going to say that, weren't you?"  
"Maybe." the gambler whispered as Suiko giggled a tiny bit. "Then who's the lucky one?"

Once more, silence fell upon the girls. This time though, it was less of the inability of not quite being certain of the answer and more of the validation of a choice both had decided upon already. And now, they were curious if the other had come to the same decision that they did.

"You." the duo whispered to each other, allowing the silence to stick around for a little while longer. It added to the ambience of this empty place, giving it sort of a romantic feeling. As long as you ignored the twisting kaleidoscope of bright color meant to deter people from coming here. Not that it ever did.

*I have one question,* Suiko interjected and broke the silence into a million pieces. "How would you two even have children? Also, what would that mean for me?"

Just as quickly as it had been broken, the silence resumed its position. Between the three of them, there was zero amount time in a health class during a sex ed unit. If we expanded this to the rest of Delta, only Polly would have some knowledge. Which is quite ironic when you think about it.

"Huh?" Elena whispered.

Never mind. Though, there aren't really that many people within this multiverse that actually have much knowledge in the forbidden acts of sex. Which left only the magical sex tape mage. I suspect she would be more than happy to teach you two some things. As long as you ask nicely of course.

*How about, no?* Suiko whispered as Alice and Elena returned their attention to each other for a few brief seconds, muttering something to each other only to follow it up with giggling. *What were you two talking about just now?*

Neither girl answered, choosing instead to leave it a secret to everyone but themselves as the silence resumed the position. Though, it would have to share the space with the incoming cycle change. The eighteenth, in fact. One could only wonder how many more would pass before this was all said and done.

But for now, all that mattered was reaching their destination. After that they would work it out as they went...


	47. Wrong Warp

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Characters: Kari & Gatomon

Universe: Applimonsters

Notes:

This more of a fun little proof of concept than anything else. Takes place during episode 16 of Applimonsters and episode 13 of 02.

As such enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 47

Wrong Warp

 _Initializing…_

 _Beginning data copying from server 2B "Adventure 02" to server 7 "Applimonsters"_

 _Data copying complete._

 _Transferring entities "Kari Kamiya" and "Gatomon"..._

 _Initial transfer complete. Now loading "Kari Kamiya"..._

With that, a simple wireframe appeared upon the sands of an unknown land.

"Uh, this isn't the Dark Ocean."

Of the many things the 'digidestined of light' thought she would never say, this was pretty low on the list. The phrases 'I love _' and 'Do I seem interesting?' came slightly higher, but not by much.

For the being known as 'Kari Kamiya', things could be better. While she was still 'alive', her body was currently being processed by something. Though, she was exactly sure 'what' or by 'who'.

"Hello? Is there anyone there?" the digidestined whispered, only to get no response. "Gatomon? Tai? Agumon?"

Once more, no answer. Though, I'm not quite certain what she expected on the second time around. You would think the first attempt would be good enough. But no, different things might happen if you repeat said action said no one ever.

On the bright side, her body and clothes had finally come into 'existence'. It was better than nothing.

 _Body and clothing rendering complete._

 _Loading complete._

"Thanks, I guess?" she whispered and took a deep breath,

 _Now loading entity 'Gatomon' Please wait…_

"Ahhh!"

A large dent formed in the sand, bringing with it a small white wireframe.

"Gatomon!" Kari whispered

 _Data loaded. Initializing wireframe._

Gatomon's 'skeleton' then formed, revealing a much more articulate model that that used in their home 'dimension'. Not that either really cared enough to even appreciate that fact. Instead, they were more focused on where they currently were. Because you know what, actually having a body is for suckers.

 _Wireframe complete._

 _Loading textures…_

With that, the rest of the cat digimon's body finally formed. While Gatomon still looked the same, something about her seemed different. Maybe it was the lack of the tail ring or the unnatural feeling of the fur. Though it could just be the pair of barbs sticking out of the standard's back.

"Okay…" Kari whispered and kneeled down. "Gatomon, are you alright?"

Her partner didn't answer, instead choosing to stare off into the distance. There a trio of

 _Textures loaded._

 _Finishing up..._

 _Transfer complete. Have a nice day!_

"Wait, what?" Kari shouted and shook her fist towards the sky. Today just wasn't her day, but she was willing to deal with that. "Bring us back to Odi-"

Before Kari could finish her sentence, a group of people approached. They looked quite normal, with their generic clothes and possibly undefined archetypes. And yet, it probably wasn't best to judge them and their creatures on that factor alone. After all, they could possibly thought the same of her. It was a mutual sort of feeling to some extent for strangers.

"Hello?"


	48. Ocell of Alternis V2

I don't own digimon

* * *

Character: Yolei

World: 02/Digitalverse

Series: Heroes of the twelve realms

Notes:

About time I got around to this one. Might expand on this one at a later point.

* * *

Chapter 48

Ocell of Alternis V2

Yolei took a deep breath.

Of all the procedures she would need to go through to become a 'citizen' on Alternis V2, this was the one the chosen was most excited for.

"Are you ready?" a voice announced and Yolei nodded. "Understood. Initiating the procedure."

With that, everything went black as the first stage of the process, examination, began.

It was pretty much what it said on the tin, with a set of advanced 'x-ray' cameras scanning the chosen's body.

Once that was done, a robotic 'hand' jabbed a needle into her leg, signalling the start of the transformation.

At first, it didn't seem like much had happen, with her skin growing paler as her hair took on a synthetic-looking texture. 'Inside', her blood was slowly turned into oil, somehow doing the same things as that part of her body. Her veins began the process of becoming small tubes. Said tubes would soon connect with the now developing 'machines' that were replacing her organs. Her bones hardened, taking on the appearance of metal rods and hydraulic actuators.

Outside, her eyes were just now a pair of brownish orange lifeless globes, which don't go at all with the various emotions her face was currently making.

 _Initiating calibration process…_

With that, Yolei's body began to move without any thought. Though, it was more of a mix of fidgeting and an epileptic attack. Thankfully, this phase quickly passed for the chosen.

 _Calibration process complete._

 _Initiating job selection…_

At the spot where Yolei had been jabbed, a slot shifted open and a robot hand inserted a SD card inside.

 _Selecting Job…_

 _Job selected: Ranger/Chosen_

 _Engaging class clothes change…_

Yolei's clothes then liquefied, with the censors activating as a result. Thankfully, it quickly reformed into a set of light 'leather' armor and a set of pouches hanging around her waist. A hood hung over the chosen's head, complementing the collapsible longbow on her back.

 _Job selection complete._

 _Beginning rewrite process…_

A helmet then came down, attaching itself to Yolei's head.

"How much of your memories do you want rewritten?" a voice inquired as the chosen stared into the device.

"All of it." Yolei remarked, her voice sounding like a mix of human and machine. "I want to start my new life free from all the shackles that could potentially hold me back."

"Of course." the voice answered as energy surged through the device, purging what remained of the chosen's memories. Gone was Miyako 'Yolei' Inoue, chosen child of love and sincerity. In her place was Ocell, chosen ranger for the service of this world.

With that, the helmet detached itself from Ocell's head, giving her free movement of that particular part of the body.

 _Rewrite process complete._

 _Citizenship process finished. Subject may now start their life on Alternis V2._

As the announcement finished, a portal opened. Ocell turned her attention to it, suddenly shifting into the form of an aquilamon. Possibly, she had thought this was the way to her new life. In a way, she was half right.


	49. A perfect storm

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Character: Lord Hazardmon

Universe: Digitalverse

Series: Connecting the dots

Notes:

So the two year anniversary of AWC kind of sneaked up on me. So, here's the story of the leader of the infectors. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 49

A Perfect Storm

Lord Hazardmon took a deep breath.

Even as he meditated within his hut, his mind wandered back to 'then'. Of the times when things were much simpler and the possibility of peace hung on the horizon.

He was a young guilmon then, partnered to the boy. The name of the child he had forgotten long ago, washed away by 'time' himself. It wasn't until the third or fourth time around that he chose to break free, making his own choice.

Guilmon would be the 'fool', the idiot that got lucky. And for a short time, that routine worked out perfectly. He would do all his stupid stuff, maybe say something funny.

He still faintly remembered that day. He could only watch as 'she' turned on the boy, showing how little 'friendship' meant in this world. In time, 'she' and her ice devil would go after the others, taking with him the gamer, the rabbits, the metal man, the angel and the lion along with their digimon.

While all that happened, he made a choice to leave this world, leaving its fate in the hands of those that chose to remain. No more, would he be a dog for the order.

He traveled for quite some time in the digital world, doing whatever he could to help. Sometimes, that meant ending the life of a chosen. A messed-up fate, but one better than what could possibly occur to them. In time, he grew in power and form. With it though, came the allure of the hazard. He didn't even attempt to resist it, choosing to embrace it instead.

From 'it', he gained the power to 'change' others, giving them a similar power to his. With each passing 'year', their numbers grew. With that, came its own particular problems. At times, tensions would rise and petty squabbles would erupt. That, or he would get complaints that their base of operations wasn't big enough.

Faith then smiled upon once more, in the form of a mysterious figure. The figure claimed that there was a suitable base within the jungle. Said figure left out a couple big details about said base, such as the location of the base within the jungle itself and whether or not it had any occupants that would need be changed. They also forgot to tell them said base was currently being occupied by a group known as 'the royal digi'. Led by a man named Rune, they seeked to conquer the digital world and bring 'peace'.

So he did the natural move in this situation. The hazard knight asked nicely.

"Could you please hand over your base to us?" Lord Hazardmon announced, only to get a return response in the form of flaming arrows. And so began the long and bloody 'battle of Jungle Base'. It would later be recorded as a draw by both sides, with neither be able to quite destroy the other. But eventually, the infectors gained control of the base and the royal digi made a tactical retreat.

For some time, peace seemed to come to both groups and an attempt was made to maintain that healthy relationship.

But then, 'they' showed up.

You know, the black cat, the evil hope and his sniper companion and of course, those two idiots. In the process he lost a HazardBakemon. Who managed to bring forth a Nagamon in its place, even if it was just the 'evil' hope that got captured. He had hoped to have catch the black cat, but was willing to take a different path to get her. In this case, that meant ambushing her in Rune's Castle. It was a surprisingly effective, weakening the 'beast' just enough that his enemy could do the work for him.

The plan worked too well, a perfect storm of consequence, fate and persistence. He should have known it was bound to blow up in his face. But for a time, things were quiet. Yet, it was the sort that made one uneasy and cautious at all times.

And then things began to turn, as a perfect storm of conditions occurred a second time. Unlike the previous happening though, it was his prize that would start the chain of undoing. Somehow, she had managed to break free, taking with her an arresterdramon, along with an arresterdramon. It didn't help either when his top scientist suddenly betrayed him and ran off with some kid.

But once more, things returned to normal. Had he known what would be coming, maybe he would've buried the hatchet, attempted to make amends for all the shit that happened.

Yet, he doubted that would've been enough to take down the angels. Especially after their 'friend' turned on them, destroying everything they had worked on with a single blow. Yet, it was just the sort of thing he had needed in that moment. A slap to the face to remind him of what he had left behind in this mess.

And here he was, meditating within a house possibly too small for the former guilimon, soon to take on the angels once more.

"Soon, it'll be over." he whispered and carefully got up, making sure to bang his head against the roof of his abode. "I'll be by your side once more, partner."

No matter what happened, he would keep on fighting. Even if it meant giving everything that he had in the process.


	50. Into his eyes

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Character: Rei/Astra

Universe: Applimonsters

Notes:

This was supposed to be something different, but I like how this turned out.

* * *

Chapter 50

Into his eyes

Rei took a deep breath.

Every time their eyes met, he was reminded of Hajime. It was the sort of feeling he both dreaded and admired.

He was currently on fifty eighth video of the boy, which was the apptuber singing some song from one of the precure shows. It was probably Condition of being a princess or Sparkling Vows. Though, the question remained. How exactly would he play it?

"Today, I'll be playing Important Treasure from Dokidoki Precure using just my voice and a bunch of modelling balloons I bought from the local 100 yen store."

"You're still watching that?" Hackmon remarked and got a glare from his applidriver. "This is worse than time you binged through Go! Princess Precure."  
Hackmon moved his gaze slightly downwards, noticing a pink dog plush in Rei's lap. He wanted to tear that stupid thing up, but realized that was not the best option in this situation.

"Be nice to Puff." Rei remarked and stared towards the dragon cat thing, only to get up and grab his messenger bag. "We're going out."  
Hackmon gave him a confused glance, unsure of how to answer to his master's request. Yet, he still got into the bag.

Two train rides and a bus later, the duo found themselves standing before a large temple. It stuck out like a sore thumb, especially among the modern skyscrapers around it. Yet, that brought a sort of unique charm to the place.

"Is anyone there?" Rei inquired as he knocked upon the large wooden door. "Hello?"

It took a couple of minutes to get a response back. Even then, it had came from Musimon.

"Oh hi, Rei!" the music appmon greeted and partially opened the door. "What do you need?"

"I came to see your master." Rei answered and took a deep breath. "Is he here at the moment?"

"Of course!" Musimon shouted and swung the door open just enough for the hacker to head through.

Of what the hacker had seen of Astra's home in his videos, seeing it in person was something else. There was a sense of warmth and kindness within, unlike the 'bunker' he holed himself up in.

"What do you think, Hackmon?" he whispered and opened his bag up, releasing his appmon in the process.

"It's alright." Hackmon answered as the two were led to Astra's room by Musimon. "Rather be in the dark net right now."

Rei gave him a quick glance, only to focus it on the door. Inside, was the boy in question. There was no turning back after coming this far.

He pulled the door open, revealing Astra.

"Oh hi, Rei!" the boy greeted as Rei stared towards him. In person, Astra reminded him of Hajime more. Maybe it was in outfit, or perhaps the look of wonder in his face.

"Hi, uh…" the hacker started, unsure of what to really call the apptuber.

"Torajiro." Astra explained and stood up. "Let me get you some tea."

With that, he left the room, only to come back with a pair of mugs containing some sort of steaming hot liquid.

"So, how are you?" Rei inquired as Astra handed him the mug and sat down.

"Pretty good, actually." the apptuber explained and took a sip. "How about you?"

"Alright. Doing well in school?"

"If I wasn't, I doubt my dad would let me do apptube any other way." Astra took another sip as Rei did the same. "How about you?"

The hacker took a deep breath and sighed, possibly debating what he should even say. Should he tell the truth, risking any credibility amid the group? Or should he just lie and hope for the best.

"I dropped out when my parents died to take care of Hajime."

Silence filled the air as Astra stared towards the boy.

"I can understand that." the apptuber whispered and grabbed hold of Rei's hand. "Want to help with me latest video?"

"Of course."

For as much as he was reminded of Hajime every time he looked into those eyes, he could look past that fact.

* * *

Notes:

If you know who voices Astra, the stuff related to Puff and some of the other references make more sense.

A 99 yen store is the Japanese equivalent of a dollar store in America. They also don't sell actual balloons, just the modeling ones.

While not technically the 50th chapter, it'll do nicely. Should have the next tri abridged trailer up in a day or two.


	51. Tri PV 10 Abridged

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Characters: Digidestined

Universe: Tri

Series: Tri Abridged

Notes:

It's been too long since I've done one of these. Didn't take as long I thought it did, either. Though, that is not reflection of the actual time it would take to do a full episode.

* * *

Chapter 51

Tri PV 10 Abridged

 _The trailer begins with the TOEI Animation logo, just like all the other ones._

 _Our first scene is one of an empty forest._

Jestery: I hope you're happy, Aurora. Because I sure aren't.

 _This is then followed by a fade to black cut to a shot of an empty cage._

Sachiko: There were better ways, dammit!

 _We then cut to a shot of Makoto, Lupe and Sachiko in Daigo's office. This is then followed by a shot of Evil TK, Chaos and Joe also in said office._

Chaos: Now is not the time to be dwelling on that. For the moment, we must keep her in our hearts and fight onwards.

 _We cut to a background, where a face should've been._

Makoto: You won't be forgotten, Aurora.

 _The scene shifts to a digivice in a bag. It is currently inactive, never to be powered again._

 _We then cut to a shot of Meiko's body from chapter 11 of Tri Abridged. If for some reason you're reading this before you've read that. Why are you even here? This trailer script will still be here when you come back._

 _We then cut to a shot of Makoto's head._

Makoto: Then we're all in agreement then. We'll finish what we started!

 _We are then treated to a series of empty shots._

 _We then cut to a cave, where we have to stare at blank space._

 _The scene then shifts to the school, where NekoAgumon is just standing there._

NekoAgumon: Not quite the same, is it?

 _We then cut to a shot of Sachiko._

Sachiko: You won't be forgotten…

We then cut to a close-up shot of a building, only to zoom out. There is no one there.

We then shift to a scene where Makoto is talking to someone.

Makoto: It'll be alright, we're almost to the end.

 _Then, we get a repeat of the shot of the chosen in Daigo's office for some reason._

 _And then another shot of the cave without a face. A shame, but one that can't be fixed. This is followed by a brief shot of Lupe holding his hand out, only to cut to him talking._

Lupe: We can't give up now.

 _We are then treated to a sequence of shots of Eleysiamon and Jesmon._

Eleysiamon: Why?

Jesmon: I wish I actually knew, to be honest with you.

 _Then to a shot of the chosen with their digimon in the digital world._

Chaos: This place doesn't want us here.

 _This then followed by a shot of a squadron of datamon, a tankmon and a golemon of all things attacking the digital world. Though, it looks more like the camera is just moving over a still image._

 _Then a shot of Mr Mochizuki in an office, only to go close-up for some reason._

Mr Mochizuki: I realize my wife and I were chosen once and all, but did you have to go to me of all people?

 _We then cut to a couple shots of the digimon freaked out of something. Oh, and NekoAgumon eats something._

Lupe: Why did have to be vines?

 _Almost on cue, the digidestined are wrapped within said vines._

 _Then we cut to a close shot of Daigo shouting at Jestery._

Daigo: How could you do that? She is your DAUGHTER for fuck sake!

Jestery: Yet, Cora is still alive.

Daigo: That isn't my point.

 _We then cut to a shot of the side of the building._

 _Then to a shot of the chosen while Makoto is talking._

Makoto: Hey, give us some answers!

Chaos: I think you could've worded that better.

 _We then cut to a way too close shot of Huckmon._

Huckmon: My time to shine!

 _Then to a different shot of the chosen, where Chaos is holding onto Sachiko's shoulders._

Chaos: It'll be alright, Sachiko.

Sachiko: Thanks.

 _We then zoom out over some buildings._

 _This is followed by a brief shot of Jesmon being taken on by a bunch of mega digimon, that'll probably result in a victory for Jesmon._

 _We are then treated to a sequence of the chosen running after something that isn't there._

 _Then a fly-over shot of Omnimon, Jesmon and Alphamon._

 _Then we cut to a shot of Sam overlooking some purple water._

Sam: Definitely made a wrong turn in Albuquerque.

 _This followed by a cut-in shot of Makoto and Lupe's faces, only to be shown Jesmon and Alphamon fighting in a flat rugged area._

 _Then a shot of nothing. This followed by Makoto grabbing Lupe as Alphamon flies overhead._

 _We then fade in the credits, only for one final scene to play._

 _It's a close-up of a black cat, possibly the author._

The author: I hope you understand now.

* * *

Notes:

So yeah, this was fun to do. But, not fun enough to get me to do four or five yet.

As much as I want to do Symbiosis, it comes down to timing. The movie comes out right at the end of September, with me in school. I'll have to give it some to think about it.


	52. Untitled

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Character: The Author/Chaos

Universe: Digitalverse

Notes:

The early three year celebration of the digitalverse. Thank you all for the support. It really does help.

* * *

Chapter 52

Untitled

Chaos took a deep breath.

"Isn't there some other way we could do this, Cody?" she announced as the author gave her a cautious glance. "I shouldn't have said that..."

The author only sighed.

"Yes." he announced and took a deep breath, motioning for her to lay down. "But, I can deal with it when the time comes."

With that, his partner laid down, allowing the sweet release of sleep to take her in. Her mind wandered, dreaming of 'those' days, of a time before the digitalverse. There, things were always in a state of constant flux, with little ever being set in stone. Thankfully, she was one of those things.

The white mage was to be a turncoat, betraying the digidestined at the worst possible moment. Or would have, if the author actually managed to get that far. Sometimes these stories would be a short burst on the page, lasting just long enough for the author to try something out. Not that she really got to do anything, outside of 'killing' Davis Motomiya's parents for some reason. Other times, he would manage to bring something longer, usually lasting a couple of pages. But as time went on, things started to change. Eventually, a second girl 'Nina' was added and her role began to diminish. For a time, she was the leader of the dark blades. But even that wasn't enough to prevent her slow and painful decline. And then 'they', came into existence. You know, everyone's favorite characters.

The white mage hated 'those' days. All they ever stood for was a constant reminder of everything that she done wrong, of all the times the author would scold her and attempt to offer suggestions to do instead of ripping part another group of digidestined. Even when Cody grew fed up and straight up exiled her to a small enclosure under Heck with a large population of scorceressmon, he had asked her to think upon what had happened, promising to let her out when she had thought up a proper Maybe, he hoped that the white mage would reflect on her actions and come to a decision.

And for a time, Chaos did attempt to do just that. That, or she was planning to wait it out in the hopes that the author would change his mind. But that decision never changed.

Eventually, anger grabbed hold and she grew bitter, wanting to tear apart all that her master had created so he would be forced to focus her once more. Her plan was crazy at best, suicidal at worst. There were probably better options, but they had meant nothing to her in that moment. So, she 'kidnapped' all those characters, hoping that they would destroy each other, leaving her with a suitable opponent to defeat. For added insurance, the white mage found herself a throne and reupholstered it too look like skin for some reason. Because you know, that would totally work.

It went as well as one would think this sort of thing would go. Very badly. Somehow, everyone's favorite character had managed to 'survive'. Yet, Chaos was confident that she could take him and come out victorious.

A trio of heroes, gave their lives for an entire multiverse. She doubted even the author knew their reasons to do such a thing. What followed, was two 'executions'. The first, was a weird puppet show to defeat her. The second, occurred on the author's birthday, the result of her being cocky.

She remembered the look he had that day, one of disappointment and regret. Neither of them wanted to be in this situation, but knew the consequences of letting such an action go unpunished.

Maybe it was in that moment, just as the entire multiverse was about to make contact with head and bringing a possible end to her life, that the white mage finally understood where she had went wrong. Yet, at the same, she was willing to accept the end of her life with as much gusto that a person about to have a multiverse collided into could possibly have. Yet, fate had other plans for her, with the actual impact do far less damage than one would have expected..

.

For the author, there was only one shot.

Even as he stared at the body his 'partner' would soon reside in, doubt seemed to slowly creep in. Outside, Valia, Usagi and Chibi were taking Chacha on, all so she could be eliminated from the order. He had asked his servants to keep the structural damage to a minimum, especially since the robot vampire digimon was still bitter about no longer being a protagonist.

"No time like the present." he thought and took a deep breath, placing his left hand on Chaos's side. "Export."

Energy quickly surged out of the fragile body of the white mage, eventually taking on a shape similar to its vessel. All that remained was a blob of dried-up lifeless clay, glad to have to done such a service.

But as that process finished up, the author felt something. It was a presence, one that felt familiar to him. Yet at the same time, quite distant and faded. It was the sort that made a person cautious.

"Okay?" Cody remarked and sighed, returning his focus to the task at hand. He then pulled a tattered black notebook out, quickly flipping through the pages. "Now, where is her's..."

The contents of the notebook weren't anything that special, mostly consisting of a bunch of character sheets that he used as reference notes. Sometimes, there we

With that now out of the way, the author closed the notebook and placed a hand on both the old and new bodies.

"Import."

He watched the energy fly towards its new vessel, getting absorbed into the doll body. Next came the outfit, appearing forth from a burst of light. Now, he just needed to wait. Not that long mind you, but it really depended on the soul.

"Ugh…" Chaos whispered as her eyes opened, focusing in on the author.

"So, what do you think?" the author asked and watched the white mage examine his handiwork. Yet, the white mage didn't answer, choosing instead to wrap her arms around him in a brief hug. "Good. I'm glad you liked it."

For now, they would savor this moment. After that, who could really know.

* * *

Notes:

This was a fun one to write, even if it was written quite a bit in advance due to work. I just wanted to talk about the stuff before Hunters was published.

The biggest debate I had was whether to have Chaos get cut off or not at the start. While I'm fine with people knowing my actual first name, it makes referring to anything related to 02 and/or Tri a lot harder. Oh well, I can deal with that.

The teaser for year 4 will be up in the next couple days.


	53. Year 4 Sneak Peek

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Characters: Various

World: Digitalverse

Notes:

This took far too long to write.

* * *

Chapter 53

Year 4 Sneak Peek

 _For so long we've walked this broken road._

"Are we all in agreement?" Elena whispered and held her hand out, The members of Delta did the same and gazed towards her. "Good. Let's hunt down the order."

With that, they got buckled up and Officer EMT headed to the cockpit.

 _Above us, the gods had watched on and laughed. Now, the tables have turned._

"Do you really think that you can defeat me?" Devi announced as it floated in the air. "You are nothing."

Makoto only laughed.

"If I'm nothing, then I have nothing to lose." the luckster taunted and charged towards the order member. His harem followed right behind, ready to put this crazed man in his place.

 _The dimensions shall be bridged once more._

"So this is Slateport? I was expecting something more gloomy." Chaos remarked, only for her gaze to focus on something in the far off distance. "Fuck."

As she had said that, a jar was shoved in her face.

"Hey! No swearing!" a voice announced and the two focused their attention on the girl in front of them. Strangely, they were dressed like the pokemon trainers from Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. "Aren't you going to put some change in?"

The author reluctantly deposited some pocket change into the jar and proceeded to slap the duo.

 _Alliances shall be forged._

"I'm Aqua Luli." the figure explained as a large blue seal in a dress slid over to them. "And that's Flower, my 'housewife'."

The members of delta looked towards with a confusion and WTF.

"I think that's a b-" Joey remarked, only to find two knifes pointed right at him. Following that, a weird plant creature with very long legs.

 _Answers shall be challenged..._

"Do you people understand now?!" Gabe announced "What you see as individuality is nothing more than an illusion, a glitch within the system to make you believe that somehow, you actually matter in the grand scheme. Because, you don't, Delta."

"Shut up!"

 _Bonds shall be tied in white…_

"Do you take this person as your wife?" the 'preacher' explained and turned his attention towards Elena.

"Of course." Elena whispered and stepped towards Alice, slipping something to her as the gambler did the same.

"You may now kiss."

The two then kissed, only to turn to face the audience.

"Goodbye."

 _Our adventures are soon reaching their end…_

"This is it." the author announced as what remained of the inhabitants of the digitalverse looked towards him. "Remember, you're not just the hope of this world. You're not even the hope of this universe. You people are the combined hope of this multiverse. And no matter what happens, never forget that fact."

 _For our denouement awaits..._

"Let's finish this!"

As that person said that, Butterfly began to play...

.

 _Our trailer begins upon an unknown world._

 _The camera focuses in on a boy, possibly in his late teens. He is dressed in a faded t-shirt and a pair of blackish blue shorts. A scythe hangs on his back, it's blade covered in a thick layer of blood and worn from constant use. The blade hanging by his side was a similar story, though it looked to be covered in slightly less blood than the scythe._

Boy: It's been too long, Chaos.

 _A figure out in the distance charged towards him, swinging a katana at him. The boy countered with the scythe, only to switch to the sword._

Chaos?: So you've come back, author. I always knew you would co-

 _There is no forgiveness, a true lack of mercy as the scythe made its way through the body of 'Chaos'. Strangely, all that did was shatter the servant's body and leave behind a broken blob of energy, ready to reshaped once more. The boy then hung the scythe on his back, only to pull a ball of clay out. He threw it at the blob, watching it reform into its original form. But as he did that, a sharp shooting pain seemed to enter his body._

'Chaos': What are your orders, master?

 _The boy cracked a smile._

Boy: Were heading back.

 _With that, the camera shifts upward, seeming to focus on a bunch of large letters in the distance._

 **The Digitalverse Movie**

* * *

Notes:

This is a mess. And I realize that. Hopefully, you enjoyed this.


	54. Jestery's Meltdown

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Characters: Jestery & Cora

World: Digitalverse

Notes:

This takes place right after Session 73 of Digital Adventures Online.

* * *

Chapter 54

Jestery's Meltdown

Cora took a deep breath.

"You just had to come here, didn't you?" the chrono maid whispered, staring up towards her mother.

"Of course!" Jestery answered and watched Cora pull herself up a tiny bit. "Jestery wanted to make sure you hadn't died!"  
The chrono maid took a deep breath and sighed, possibly not wanting to deal with her mother at the moment.

"Why is Cora pissed at Jestery?" Jestery inquired as she inched closer to Cora. "Did Jestery do some-"

Jestery was unable to complete her sentence, since Cora decided to slap her.

"Wrong? Where do I even start?!" the chrono maid shouted and pushed Jestery away. "Let's see… You kill people for no reason other than 'they'll get in the way', you call yourself ruler but don't do anything to prove you're worthy of such a role, you pull pranks on people, you whack people with a dead guy corpse…"

In the back of the room, someone shouted 'hey'. Whether or not it was in reference to that particular act or them not being dead was not known. Nor did it anyone care to actually look into it.

"Jestery had reasons for doing those things…" Jestery whispered as Cora knocked her to the ground. "Why won't Cora listen to what Jestery has to say?"  
Cora didn't answer, choosing instead to watch her mother get up.

"Make me listen then." Cora whispered as the two charged towards each other, weapons in hand. "Show me, dammit!"  
The duo then reached other and slammed their weapons towards their opponent. Yet, try as they might, neither could quite get the jump on the other. Blow for blow, it didn't matter. It was quite an even match, that could be easily ended by one of the party's resorting to using their powers. If nothing else, they could at least trying moving, since they forgot what form of media they were currently in.

"Boo hoo, author!" Jestery announced and stepped to the side, allowing her daughter to swipe at air. She then followed it up by throwing her butterfly swords at Cora, allowing the weapons to do the work for her. "Are you happy now… Cody?"

Offscreen, the author resisted the urge to slap the jester. It was one thing for his own partner to call him that, it was another for the resident unpredictable prankster to do such a thing.

"I'm still not listening." Cora shouted and pulled herself up, flinging Jestery's butterfly swords back at their usual wielder. "You aren't even trying!"

Jestery didn't even answer and slammed her foot down, following it up with a smack to the face. As she did though, tears began to fall down her face.

"Do you really think I enjoy the monotonous stuff that come with this shit?" the jester screamed as she grabbed hold of Cora. "I long lost track of how many things I've done to just so everyone could reach that point. I never ask for thanks, make small requests and try to keep the peace when possible. But where's my thanks?! Where is my 'Thank you Jestery!' or 'We're glad you took the time to lend us a hand, Jestery'?! Nowhere, nowhere at all!"

Jestery then collapsed to the floor as Cora watched on.

"It'll be alright." the chrono maid whispered and kneeled down. "Mommy is still here."

It felt odd to say that after so long, yet she didn't care right now. For the moment, the chrono maid would just have to play mother one more time...

* * *

Notes:

Not going to lie, I've had days like that. Days where I'm running on empty and just can't seem to win in the endless game of life. And that's alright. What isn't alright, is letting it get the better of you and flipping out on someone. Even if they seem to deserve it.

But life is what you make of it. You can choose focus solely on the negative, letting it bog you down. Or you can get up and keep going. It's easier said than done. Yet as long as you keep walking, things will get better.


	55. Tri PV 11 Abridged

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Characters: Digidestined

World: Digitalverse

Series: Tri Abridged

Notes:

This wasn't half bad to do. Even if its been a while since I've done one of these.

* * *

Chapter 55

Tri Abridged PV 11

 _Per usual, the PV begins with the Toei Animation logo._

 _Following that, is a scene against a bright blue sky with bad purple particles floating down. Somebody would be standing there, but that isn't the case._

 _We then fade into a black screen with some white text._

Our last ride…

 _We then cut back to the previous scene, only now we're close up. Still, there isn't anyone there._

The denouement for Tri Abridged awaits!

 _We then cut to a shot of the 'B' timeline cast, who are currently sneaking on their 'A' timeline counterparts._

Sachiko: Are we sure about this?

Chaos: If there was a better way, I suspect Jestery would have done it.

 _Offscreen, Jestery was currently overjoyed by that praise._

 _We then cut to a shot of the digimon, that may have been an attempt to recreate a scene from the Digimon Adventure opening._

Chaos: No matter what may happen, I will stand behind you guys.

 _We then cut to a shot of our heroes in a cave, possibly to hide the bodies._

 _Strangely, this is followed by a close-up of said cave. Possibly, there supposed to someone there, but that isn't the case._

 _We then cut to a shot of Makoto's face._

Makoto: I'm not much of a leader, but I'll do my best.

 _We then cut to a shot of what appeared to be Jesmon. Though, there was something off about him._

Jesmon: Get it out. Get it out. Get it out…

Then we just cut to a shot of our heroes and their digimon fighting something.'

Elysiamon: Belly flop!

 _We then cut to a shot of Jestery standing somewhere._

Jestery: Jestery going to try something.

Offscreen, the author said a protective prayer.

 _We then cut to a scene in the city with Cora._

Cora: No matter what, I will be daughter and your mother. Even if something were to happen to me, I'll be in you heart...

 _This then followed by a close-up of the chrono maid, surrounded by an unknown energy._

 **Mastemon infusion digivolve too…**

 _We then cut to a shot of Makoto and Jestery running, with Lupe bring up the rear._

Jestery: We got to get our blood pumping, Makoto!

Makoto: Personally, I would prefer this is you were not planning on using me as a weapon.

 _We then cut to a shot of a digivolution sequence, where Cora is currently spinning around._

Cora: Chia doesn't want it to stop. Chia wants to go even faster!

 _We then shift to a shot of a plane about to be attacked by something._

'Something': I'm looking for the nearest digi-port. If you know, do you think you could tell me?

 _The plane doesn't answer._

'Something': Fine then!

Joe: This is what we chose. We had our struggles and triumphs, our regrets and our. But now, we are close to the finish! No matter what you do, you will not be able stop us!

 _Finally, we cut to a shot of Omnimon._

'Huckmon': I would like to see you try, chosen.

 _With that, the credits then roll, but it seems that there is one more scene to watch._

 _We then fade into a shot of a yellow digivice covered in a mix of glitter and stickers._

Jestery: Cora… is that you?

 _'Cora' then stares at her from offscreen, cracking a smile for some reason._

'Cora': 'Cora'? I'm Chia, your digimon partner!

 _And with that, the trailer ends..._


	56. How they got there

Chapter 56

How they go there

 _After sitting through almost a minute of logos, we begin with some text on a screen._

When we last left our heroes, there now existed two different timelines and stuff. During the last trailer, the 'B' Timeline successfully managed to 'integrate' into the 'A' timeline. Basically, we skipped movie 4 and are heading to movie 5.

 _Afterwards, we cut to 'Gennai' choking what appears to be one of the makoto corpses. Only for a bite sound effect to play as the camera goes in for a close-up._

"Gennai': Just call me Sam.

 _The camera then shifts to the right, showing one of the ship's walls._

We then shift to a close-up for Sam again.

Sam: Are we seriously doing this? Fine then.

 _For some reason, the screen fades into the tri logo. Only to cut away to a planet that looks lot like earth. Only it wasn't, technically._

 _Here, we find a black haired girl standing in front of a black cat. She was dressed quite simply, just a purple tube top and skirt with a matching pair of heels. One of her eyes was obscured by the strands of her black hair_

Girl: Let me get this straight. We can change our fate if we head through there?

 _The cat gave a nod and watched the girl turn her attention to her friends. Strangely, it's a boy that clears his throat in anticipation. Like the girl, his clothes were on the simple side. In this case, that meant t-shirt and shorts with sandals._

Boy: How can we trust that the moment we step through you won't betray us? For all we know, this is a trap and we won't be able to get back for a long time?

Cat: Trust me on this one, children. I know what I'm doing.

 _She then turned her attention to a large cylinder in the back of the room._

Cat: Once you're on the other side and done whatever you need to do, send me a message and I'll take you back.

 _With that, the creature pressed a button that somehow caused a curtain of cyan mist to appear. One by one, they stepped through without a care in the world as the cat watched on._

Cat: I'm sorry, but this is for the best.

 _Once she was certain that they had all gone through, the feline took a deep breath and watched a mist-like figure suddenly form before her._

Cat: Leave.

 _Yet, the figure did not listen and continued to stand there._

Cat: Fine then.

?: Yami really needs to lighten up.

 _The cat turned her attention to the figure and shifted to a human form, all just to flip her off._

?: Is Yami sure Yami wants to do that? That's like kicking a caged bear that's ready to get out!

Yami: Leave.

 _With that, the figure disappeared as Yami watched on._

Yami: I'm sorry. Maybe, things could have gone differently.

 _With that, the flashback ends..._

* * *

Notes:

This does not reflect the start of movie 5. I wasn't in the mood to deal with dailymotion. So, a proper explanation for how the hunters got to Odiaba in DA03.


	57. Proof of Concept

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Characters: Its a secret to everyone.

Universe: Applimonsters/Post 02

Notes:

Just an idea I had.

* * *

Chapter 57

Proof of Concept

LadyDevimon opened her eyes.

The bright glow of dawn had already begun filling the room, signalling the start of another day in this world.

"Time to wake up, sleepyhead." the fallen angel digimon whispered as she made her way over to the right side of the room. There, a figure slumbered in relative peace. "Wakey, wakey!"

LadyDevimon then shook the bed all about and watched the figure slowly open their eyes.

"Just five more minutes…" the person mumbled and got a glare from their 'partner'.

"If you don't get up now, you'll be late for school." LadyDevimon whispered and watched her partner get up. "And we don't want that, do we?"

Her human, a teenage girl around the same age and height, gazed towards her with a pair of sleepy blue eyes. Her blonde hair had a serious case of bedhead, which meant LadyDevimon had to help get straightened back for school. Once that was done, they turned their attention to getting their actual clothes on. In this case, that meant LadyDevimon having to wear what appeared to be a generic maid dress with matching heels and headband. Her partner on the other hand, got to wear a tan uniform top with a blue skirt and brown loafers.

Between the two options, LadyDevimon would have prefered the latter over the former. But that was something outside of her circle control at the moment.

"Time to go into the applidrive, Plutie!" the girl announced and held up a pink and purple applidrive duo. Potato chip crumbles littered her top, not that she had managed to notice it. "Return!"

 **Return: LadyDevimon!**

'Plutie' chose to stand there, watching as a white light sucked her into the device, converting her into a flat piece of plastic. Said piece of plastic would be 'stored' in a weird blue device that hung on her master's arm for some reason.

The duo then made their way out the door, possibly attempting to make up time lost on the girl oversleeping. Of course, it would've helped if they had some sort of map to actually navigate the sometimes labyrinthine sections of town.

"Neppy, where are you?!" a voice called out through the watch, with both girls groaning.

"I'm currently on my way to school." Neppy answered as she turned her focus down to the watch, not at all noticing she was walking into the middle of the road. Nor did the speeding truck manage to notice her either, knocking her through the air without a second thought. Though, there was probably more damage to the vehicle than Neppy herself. And as an added bonus, she got flung into the courtyard of the school.

"Ow." Neppy mumbled as she picked herself back up, dusting off any dust or leaves that may have gotten on her uniform. Once she was certain that her garments were in a presentable state, she made her way towards the building's entrance. Or would have, if an acorn hadn't slammed into her forehead.

"Have you forgotten the rules, Miss Heart?" a voice called out and Neppy turned around, finding an older woman standing before her. She was dressed in all black, with silver hair and a pair of purple eyes. She was caked in an absurd level of make-up, as if her age somehow mattered to any of the students.

"Uh… Of course not! Why would you think such a thing?" Neppy answered and pushed past the woman, not wanting to give her any more thought than she had too. A couple turns to the right and one to the left later, she had reached the classroom.

The couple of hours were what you expected, being filled with people giving forth knowledge that might sort of be remembered by people. But this was not the case for Neppy, who had been placed in Miss Red's Kindergarten Class.

"There you are, Neppy!" a voice announced as Neppy entered the classroom, sitting herself down on the carpet with all the little tykes. The voice belonged to that of Miss Red, the teacher of this class. Like her name, she was dressed in a black sleeve top with a red petal-shaped skirt and long red sleeves that seemed slightly oversized and decorated with faint silvery white floral designs. Completing the outfit was a pair of black shorts along with a pair of black socks and red samurai sandals. Her bright red hair was cut short, seeming to complement a pair of crimson eyes and pale lips. "How many times must I remind you to be on time?"  
Neppy didn't answer, choosing instead to focus on other seemingly more important things.

"You're not even listening, are you?"

Neppy just ignored her. It was how the next six hours of school went in a nutshell for her.

'Finally.' Plutie remarked as she appeared in her chip form. "You could at least try to make an attempt at learning to read and write proper english."

Neppy didn't answer, choosing instead to walk in silence. While her 'partner' was probably right about her studying abilities, she was content with her current performance. She already graduated high school once in her lifetime, why should she put all that effort in a second time? If anything, this was her chance to take it easy from the hustle and bustle of normal life.

"Your turn." Neppy whispered as they reached the back of a small building, with her deciding to hold up the applidrive duo along with a small package of nuts.

 **Unload: LadyDevimon!**

A bright beam of light then shot out from the device, reforming into the familiar fallen angel digimon. Afterwards, the applidriver handed her device over along with the nuts. She watched Plutie take both, having a couple nuts and took a deep breath afterwards.

 **Return: Angewomon!**

Plutie watched her partner get sucked into the device, only to have her choose to float beside her.

"Let's get to work, shall we?" she whispered and made her way to a nearby door, slipping through without anyone noticing.

Inside, she found herself in a room lined with lockers. She slipped her belongings into the one designated to her and stared towards the inside of the door. There, she had taped on a variety of pictures of her and Neppy from various periods of their lives. Always, their mothers, a Lilithmon and a Ophanimon respectively, always seemed keen on having playdates and taking pictures of the various adventures they had. From bouncing around as Nyaromon to having mock races as Salamon. But once they had became Gatomon and BlackGatomon, they drifted apart. Partly due to school, mostly so they could make new friends. But now as 'adults', this assignment had brought them back together under one roof. Of course, that still meant that having to spend a whole lot of time apart. The past week they had spent trying to get to know each other once more, all while Neppy got enrolled at school and her getting a job. Yet, she still cared quite a lot about her friend and wanted to see them both succeed. But right now, she would have to focus on the task at hand.

"I'm here." Plutie announced as a silver-haired 'boy' in a business suit and skirt walked up to her. "What do you want me start off with, Miss Kei?"

"Start with wiping off the tables." Miss Kei explained and watched Plutie get to work. She put quite a bit of effort into her job, even if the quality of work let more to be desired. But both parties were fine with that for the moment, as long as progress was being made.

That pretty much summed up the last couple hours, between wiping tables, taking orders and help prepare the customer's meals. All while dealing with a variety of unique characters that frequent the cafe.

'A shame that you can't unleash your powers upon them.' Neppy chimed in.

"You're not helping, Neppy." Plutie whispered, but got no response. Of course, her focus could be fixated on what appeared to be a large orange dino with a pair of guns strapped to its back rampaging all about the area. At the moment, a large skeletal mammoth being ridden by a cat was currently in pursuit, along with Stingmon-Aquilamon duo. "I guess we should probably join in on the fun."

She quickly munched down on some corn chips and exited the cafe, pulling the applidrive out in the process.

 **Unload: Angewomon!**

Once more, Neppy appeared before her friend.

"Are you ready to do this?" Plutie inquired and watched Neppy give a nod.

 **Celestial Arrow!**

Neppy dug through her pockets, eventually finding an arrow. She then flung it at the target, watching it piece through one of the guns.

"You're up." Neppy whispered and gave Plutie a quick glance. The angel digimon then watched her friend mumble something under her breath and wave her arms around, only for bats to somehow shoot out. "I guess that works."

Of course, that managed to draw the attention of the gun-toting dinosaur.

"Crap." both girls announced as their opponent turned its attention towards them and charged forth. "This is not what I had in mind!"

They grabbed hold of each other, only for their applidrive to float in the air.

Can the Light and the Dark coexist?

[Yes]-[No]

They stared towards their options and gave themselves a nod. Their hands went for yes, not at all noticing the gray cocoon of light that now engulfed the two.

Apprealise: Mastemon!

The cocoon dissipated, revealing a tall woman draped in a gray sparkly dress that seemed to shift in design with each movement. A pair of purple eyes gazed upon the area, while her hands chose to mess around with her long blondish gray hair.

 _Analyzing…_

 **Mastemon**

 **Mega, Vaccine**

 **Special Moves: Dimensional Shift, Memory Arrow, Binta**

 **.**

 **Neppy: What is this feeling?**

 **Plutie: I'm not sure, but it feels amazing.**

 _Analysis complete._

The fused girls turned their attention to their opponent, who was still charging at them.

 **Memory Arrow!**

A bow appeared in their hands, which they pointed towards the dino and fired. They watched the projectile slam into the creature, seeming to teleport the digimon away from them. The creature still chose to make one more foolhardy charge.

 **Dimensional Shift!**

A portal appeared behind the mega digimon, sucking it off to parts unknown as the two were unfused.

"Ugh.." both girls remarked and looked each other over. While by the far the weirdest thing that happened while they were in this world, it was possibly the best.

* * *

Notes:

This took far too long to write. Just a oneshot to show the capabilities of the applidrive duo.


	58. Making Amends

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Character: The Author

Universe: Digitalverse

Notes:

A bit of a prequel to the final chapter of Tri Abridged and filling in a piece of the big picture of this mess.

* * *

Chapter 58

Those Days

The author still remembered those days.

While they had been filled with simpler things. They were not without their share of problems.

At the time, there was just two worlds: A place that would eventually be called Alternis v1, and his personal retreat. It was by all accounts a large villa floating amid a sea of black, held up by some unknown force that not even he remembered.

He had abandoned this place some time ago, sometime after the second chapter of Hunters went up. It wasn't for any security reason, but more so that he could keep a far better eye on the action happening in his growing multiverse.

Even as the author before the place he called home, a sense of unease seemed ready to overwhelm him. Butterflies fluttered all about his body, while queasiness waited its turn. Yet, he took a deep breath and grabbed hold of the doorknob, carefully making his way inside.

On the other side, the memories came rushing back. He felt a couple years younger now and felt filled with a sort of false confidence that results when one spends too much time being the only one ever actually reading their writing.

The living room was dark and dusty, having not seen a sign of inhabitance in the past couple years. A black leather couch was slowly falling apart while one of those box-shaped tv's waited for someone to turn it back on and enjoy its benefits. A lamp sat on a flimsy oak nightstand, waiting for someone to at least attempt to get the dang thing on. Which was what he attempted to do after these years. And while it took him a couple tries to get the dang thing on, he was surprised to find that it shined just as bright then as it did now. Now illuminated, the hardwood floors and the white walls that made up this particular room seemed to be in the same state that he had left them.

"Good they haven't come back here." the author thought and took a deep breath. In a way, he had hoped for the opposite outcome to some extent. It would have least showed that his former 'servants' had least some common decency in their attempts to get back at them. Heck, anyone capable of flying and/or teleporting to an exact spot could break into this place. Though, he was certain most people gloss over the stuff the truly 'important' things here and just get bored.

The author slowly made his towards the kitchen, giving it a quick pass through. While nothing really happened here, outside of people eating there.

Of course, as he passed through, he managed to slip on a sippy cup and fall on his butt.

"Even after you left, you're still causing me problems." the author whispered as he pulled himself up, making sure to put the cup will all the rest in the cupboard. "Never was sure if you were really telling the truth about those margaritas."

He made a quick glance towards the fridge, cautiously pulling it open. While the fridge looked 'alright', it would need to be checked for anything wrong and cleaned out. What appeared to be some sort of drink mix. As tempting as it would be to give it a taste, something told him that it was a good way to get food poisoning. Which was probably pretty pathetic for a mortal like him to go.

Back then, Death would probably go through at least one a day. She always seemed to be in a downer sort of mood, even during the happier times of Hunters. Occasionally, he would make an attempt at cheering her up, but to no avail.

He slowly made his way to the doorway, taking a deep breath in the process. The stairs were up next, each step a test of his own courage and willingness to remember.

It had started with him creating two new assistants: Usagi and Valia. In retrospect, he had chosen to not tell them until after the fact and use what happened in Odiaba as a test. Had he known the whirlwind of change that would result from there, maybe he wouldn't have done it that way. But when they had walked in on their creation, things had gone downhill from there. He could still remember their reactions, with Hera being the one who chose to strike. What followed, was a mix of a fistfight and a war of words on both sides. Many of which are truly unsuitable to be repeated in such a public forum. After all, you can probably find that sort of stuff easily on the internet in this day and age.

Afterwards, he sent them off to Hunter's End in order to decide their punishment. But considering that his attention span sucked at times, he quickly forgot what had happened. It was only when the hunters reached their own end for a second time somehow. There, he could've taken the chance beforehand to mend the bridges that he burned. Especially after getting Chaos back, it would've been the perfect chance to reintroduce the two back into the fold. Yet, that wasn't what he chose to do all those years ago. Instead, he decided to let fate do the work for him. But all that resulted from it were the death of said hunters via giant laser beam. It was probably here that they had chosen to switch sides. Not that he really blamed them.

"Here it is."

The final significant room of the villa was a makeshift bedroom/office combo. A 'brown' carpet lined the floor, contrasting with the mostly intact white walls. A table with figurines sat in the middle, where a variety of figurines stood in silence.

The author carefully made his way towards the table, only to find a note sitting right at his feet. He picked it up and shook the dust off, turning his attention to the words.

 _Dear Cody,_

 _If you're reading this, Death and I stopped by but didn't find you. And while I have no clue when you might find this, I wish you the best of luck. Maybe you'll understand how we fill by then. After what happened in Slateport, I really don't anymore. While you may have created us, we still don't quite understand you or why you wanted to replace us. Maybe you had a reason then, but that now doesn't matter._

 _If you actually do give a fucking shit about us, show us. Prove to us that you actually give a shit about this mess you've created._

 _-Hera_

Cody took a deep breath and mumbled something under his breath, grabbing the figurines and what appeared to be a pair of notebooks.

"Let's do this." he whispered as he teleported back to his 'main base', grabbing his messenger bag in the process. What followed was a hasty gathering of supplies as his assistants watched on.

"Uh… Where are you going?" Valia inquired and actually looked to be sober for once.

"A place where I can make amends." Cody whispered as he slipped a teddy bear in. Both Usagi and Chibi gave him a confused glance, but the author chose to ignore it. For the moment, his mind was focused on other things. "I can't guarantee what I do there will work, so I want you guys to hold down the fort."

They gave a nod, deciding it was best to just leave him to his preparations. While they trusted him to have some reason to be doing this, they weren't quite sure what their master had in mind.

"Phew." the author thought as he fitted the last of the supplies he was going to take, focusing his attention on his notebooks. He carefully attached them to the left side of his body, slipping his bag onto the right. "Time to make my choice."

With that, he teleported away...


	59. Joe's Girlfriend

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Characters: Joe/Homeostasis

Universe: Tri

Notes: What started as a short dabble taking place during movie 3 became a series of interactions spanning post-02 to the theoretical end of Tri. That actually proud of how it turned out, even if did have a bit of development hell.

* * *

Chapter 59

Joe's Girlfriend

Joe Kido was used to weird.

While not listed in the 'job description', it was heavily implied after the fact. Of course, that still didn't make all the strange happenings that occurred on these sorts of journeys any less confusing or understandable.

"Hello, Kari Kamiya."

"Uh hi?" the digidestined greeted as he attempted to search for the mysterious intruder, only to focus in on a still sleeping Gomamon. Currently, the seal otter thing was currently cuddling up in the dog bed he had recently bought him. "What's your name?"

"I am Homeostasis, the balancer of the two worlds." the voice explained, only for a ghostly figure to stick it's head out of his stomach. "Wait, you're not her."

Joe made a glance down towards the head, trying to not freak out over having some person's head in his chest. Of course, Gomamon chose to continue sleeping amid all of this.

"Uh… Is there a female body that wouldn't mind me possessing them?" Homeostasis inquired, only for Joe to glance down at her.

"Um… There might be my mom nearby." Joe explained and watched Homeostasis fly out of his body and right into the door. "Let me get that for you."

He got from his bed and walked over to the door, pulling it open in the process. Homeostasis rushed right through, banging against the walls as she dashed through the apartment. A few minutes, Joe's mother came rushing in. She looked all glazed over, as if she had a bit too much drink in the kitchen but at the same time was somehow managing to hold it all together.

"I have returned." Homeostasis announced as she made her way back into Joe's room. "I promise to put her back where I found her, of course."

"Okay…" Joe answered and got back up from his bed, only to sit down in his chair. "Would you mind if I ask you some questions?"  
Homeostasis gave the digidestined a sigh, only to follow it up with a deep breath.

"I guess." she whispered and made a glance to the right.

"What do you think of the digidestined as a whole?"

Silence fell upon both parties, with neither quite willing to make an effort at breaking through and having a conversation.

"You people are unpredictable things. You work hard for futile goals in this constant battle, all to have it taken away for the greater good." Homeostasis answered and got a deep breath from Joe.

"So we're just disposable to you?" Joe answered and focused on his currently possesed mom. "What happens when a threat so big that it requires digidestined around the world? Then what?"

Homeostasis gave him a stare, possibly unsure of how to answer.

"At the moment, you are just a standing army in the face of any potential threat that could potentially pop up in the wake of MaloMyotismon's defeat."

"As in what exactly?"

He got no answer, with Homeostasis choosing to giggle instead.

"Such things are meaningless in your heads." Homeostasis responded as it moved Joe's mom towards the hall. "For the moment, you should savor the time before it slips away once again."

Joe then got up from his chair and sighed.

"May I ask one more question?" Joe shouted and watched his guest turn around.

"I guess." Homeostasis remarked, following it up with a deep breath.

"Can we trust you?" Joe remarked. "Considering how you answered my first question, after all."

"That is your decision."

With that, Homeostasis exited the room and deposited Joe's mom back where she found her.

The next day, Gomamon had to go back to the digital world. When they gathered afterwards, they had found only eight of them instead of twelve. Yet, they had given it no thought and moved on with their lives.

Fast forward about two years and everything seemed to change once again. But at the same time, things felt like they were returning to where they were before. But it was he who had changed. He had allowed his studies to absorb him and was paying the price now.

"Why hello there, Joe Kido"

Once again, the two were face-to-face. This time, it was a brown haired girl around his age.

"It's been awhile, Homeostasis." he answered and let out a chuckle, only to get a confused look from the deity. "If I didn't know better, I would believe you were hunting me down."

"Who is to say I wasn't?" the deity remarked and followed it up with a giggle. "I had heard you were down in the dumps."

"Yeah…" Joe whispered and took a deep breath, as if all his joy had just disappeared. "I just don't know anymore if I can keep everyone together in a time like this."

"You can't keep the group together if you watch from afar." Homeostasis remarked and shook the digidestined "Together you stand, away they fall. Is that clear?"  
"Yes Homeostasis." Joe answered and cracked a smile. "I'm guessing I get one question in return though?"

"Of course."

"Why go with a brunette, I always thought you would be more of a blonde." Joe remarked and watched the deity give a confused glance

"Just something about them seems to gravitate them towards me." Homeostasis responded, blowing a kiss afterwards and watched Joe make his way towards his friends.

He saw her everywhere after that, from the halls of his cram school to the catwalk that connected the apartments.

Their next meeting wasn't that long after, just hours after the 'reboot' occurred.

"Are you happy?" Joe snarled as they met near his apartment. "I realize you didn't expect any of us to give up our partners willingly, but…"

He didn't even attempt to complete his sentence, finding himself ready to just break down and cry.  
"They are reconfigurable bits of zero and ones that are partially sentient. Their lifespans are theoretically infinite, your interactions a nonexistent whisper in their memories." Homeostasis answered and watched Joe take a deep breath. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"If what you're saying is true, then a digimon retains their memory without any sort of degradation." Joe responded. "They should still be able to recall their time with humans. Even if they die. They just need a refresh... That's it."

Homeostasis gave the digidestined a confused glance, curious about his revelation.

"You do realize that such actions could result in the inbalan-"

"Did it ever occur to you how many digimon have bonded with humans? And you've just gone and wiped all their accomplishments and memories from them. What happens when the time comes that a foe requires more than the eight of us shows up?"

Homeostasis seemed to follow her friend's thinking as shock seemed to fill her. Somehow, he had managed to get something through to her. If anything, it would give the world a slight advantage going forward.

What followed, was a group meeting where the digidestined had put their heads together and managed to come up with a plan. Which was to force a gate open using Kari and TK's D3's in the spot where the reboot had happened. Somehow, they managed to do it without either Maki or Daigo knowing… or possibly caring.

The digital world was in a state similar to how they left it on their first adventure. Just in a higher definition and without those stupid black bars. It was here they had a run-in with an unknown angel digimon and were scattered all about, with Joe finding himself alone within the bakemon temple. Well, scratch the 'alone' part. Since it appeared that a certain brunette had decided to give him a visit.

"I'm guessing you have no hard feelings about our last chat?" Joe inquired, only to notice a young pink haired girl wearing a white rabbit klobuk with a matching uniform. "Who's your friend?"  
"That's a sistermon." Homeostasis explained. "This particular one is Blanc."

"Hi Blanc." Joe greeted and watched Blanc cower behind his girlfriend. "It's alright. I won't hurt you."

Blanc let out a cautious sigh and poked her head out to the side.

"She's one of Jesmon's bitches." Homeostasis explained and got a slap from Blanc. "What? You and your sister are pretty much that without being called it."

She got a second slap for that answer.

"Do you mind me asking you something?" Joe finally remarked and watched his girlfriend give a nod. "Who were the group of chosen that came before us?"  
Silence fell upon Homeostasis.

"I don't know." she finally answered as she followed it up with a deep breath. "No information found."

Joe gave a shrug, only to give her a pat on the back.

"It was worth a shot." the digidestined answered and watched Homeostasis sigh. "Is there anything you want to know of me?"  
Homeostasis gave him a confused glance, taking him in.

"What are your plans for the future?"

Joe stared down towards the ground, debating what exactly to tell her. With everything that had happened in the past couple months, thoughts of what he would do after this had fallen to the side of his life.

"Possibly something related to animals." he finally answered and returned his attention back to Homeostasis. "How about you?"

"I was planning on looking into the development of phones."

"Why phones?"

"Because that's where the future lies, of course!" Homeostasis shouted as Blanc decided to cower behind Joe. "Sorry. I guess I got a little excited."

With that, a portal opened up.

"I believe this is goodbye." Homeostasis remarked and watched Joe make his way over. "Though, I doubt our next meeting will come sooner rather than later."

"Of course." Joe answered, giving her a wave as he stepped on through. In his head he said a prayer, wishing for one last meeting. And for a time, she seemed to elude his presence. Yet, her efforts could still be seen. Usually in the form of the occasional sandwich bag placed in some out of place location

Their next meeting came when the dust had settled from their final battle and everyone had gone home. There were no deities now, only human and digimons.

"Joe, are you alright." Gomamon asked.

"No." Joe whispered and stared up towards his digivice. In a way, it was like chasing after a black cat. Try as you might, the cat is going to get away most of the time. Yet, it's the one time that you do catch it that somehow makes it all worth it. But as luck would have it, a holographic message appeared.

 _Do you wish to see her again?_

 **[Yes]** \- **[No]**

Without any hesitation, he pressed on 'Yes' and watched the world spin about, only for it all to go black.

When his vision finally did return to him, he found himself not in his room, but in an unknown dimension.

"There you are!" a voice called out as a familiar deity ran up. "I knew you would come!"

They then embraced, pushing everything around them out of the way for that single moment. Afterwards, they would get down to business...


	60. Mended

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Character: Meiko Mochizuki

Universe: Tri

Notes:

A sequel to _Broken_.

* * *

Chapter 60

Mended

Tired.

It was one of my words to describe the current feeling held within Meiko Mochizuki. Between watching two good friends getting swallowed up and her partner suddenly fusing with a corrupted digimon, it all seemed meaningless to continue onward. Yet, she refused to let it take her down.

"I can do this." she whispered and closed her eyes. Memories of before came rushing back in, standing vigilant in the never-ending fight to actually have some sense of happiness within this storm of darkness.

"Are you alright?" Matt inquired as he and the other digidestined approached.

"No." Meiko answered and took a step back. "I need some space and time to reflect on things."

She watched her friends gather together and honor her wishes. It had been a bit of an uphill battle to get all them to understand, but the digidestined was glad she did. For this particular session, she decided that sitting on some rocks and staring into the sky was the best way to go about this.

The last month had been an absolute whirlwind, with her being forced to face the music of it all. She went to Daigo, taking the time with him to get help with her then fragile mental state. The other digidestined had been confused by her decision, getting up in arms about it. They had somehow got it in their heads that they alone were more than enough to handle this sort of thing. Meiko attempted to explain that she needed more support than what they could give her at the moment. Only to have devolve into arguing that led nowhere.

So she walked away and took some time to herself. Once her thoughts had reached a state where she didn't feel the crushing weight of the world on her back, she attempted a second round of negotiations. Only to watch them shut down. So she went home and worked on her art, attempting to keep her mind off all that had happened.

Of course, people don't seem to get the message. Since they decided that they would have a potluck at her home. Yes, they put their heads and thought that breaking into someone's house and making themselves at home. Well, the joke was on them, with her raising the courage to kick them out in the face of a difficult situation. Not that long afterwards, Meicoomon reappeared and a battle broke out. At least this time, they managed to contain the casualties to none, even if their digimon nearly died in the process.

So they got together and went to the digital world. They had two objectives: Find the source of the infection along with what had remained of their lost teammates.

Since this was her first time in this weird world, it was a bit of a learning process for Meiko. For one, it was her that needed to ask for guidance and accept her teammates support for once. In exchange, they would respect her wishes. It was a fragile balance, built on honor and trust. Yet they managed to keep some semblance of it. And as an added bonus, Meiko managed to finally meet everyone on this team. Though, she wasn't entirely certain why it took the blue-haired so long to introduce himself. But they pushed onwards, finding themselves caught in the crossfire of a conflict they had thought long buried. Yet they pushed onwards, even if their search was fruitless and somehow led them back to their world.

There, Alphamon was throwing a tantrum over how she was being treated by her boss. Yeah, it turned out that Alphamon was a girl who had been charged by the sovereigns to watch over the recently reborn Yggdrasil as it's babysitter. Of course, the deity had a habit of flinging its 'toys' and forcing her and the other royal knights to search for them.

After a mix of a pep talk and some self-help intervention, they set their sights on Yggdrasil and getting to the bottom of all of this.

And then Homeostasis showed up and decided to take matters into her own hands, because of course she did. With the results being the ultimate toy consisting of a fused Raguelmon (Corrupted) and Ophanimon (Falldown), creating a being known as Ordinemon. Which brought her to where she currently was, staring out at the sky while sitting on a rock. If given the choice to go back and change anything, she would pass on such a chance. Yes, the start of this mess had been quite a rocky ride. It was what forced her to make a choice on this road between two paths, between misery and gloom or get help to not fall into such a pit. So she took the lesser traveled of these two paths, not even thinking about what could happen on the other road.

"I can do this." she thought and got up from her seat, turning her attention to the group. A deep breath later, Meiko made her way back to the group. While this 'black cat' of hers still remained elusive, she was catching up. Soon enough, she would catch that cat and bring an end to this chase.

But for now, she would walk onward into the future.

* * *

Notes:

One of the major complaints with Tri usually boils down to Meiko in one aspect or another. Whether its her 'sue' status or how much time that she gets in Tri. But, I never seen anyone call out the writing of Tri constantly resetting any emotional growth that everyone's favorite addition gets. Anytime Meiko grows or gets a chance at growing, it's either forgotten by the end of the movie or Meicoomon does something to scar Meiko even further. Nor is this helped by the other digidestined's insistence that speeches are the best option for fixing mental health. It's a narrow-minded solution that outside of just leaving Meiko, doesn't really work. It also ignores the fact that not all people wanting a speech to 'boost' their mental health and use a variety of other techniques (short breaks, deep breathing, stress balls).

I just needed to get that off my chest.


End file.
